Captured
by Lenag09
Summary: On the search for Sasuke, Sakura somehow ends up being kidnapped by 'Snake' and is left to figure out what to do next, until Uchiha Itachi comes along...I'm not very good at sumarizing but its a SasuSaku fic with some language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but this story line I do :D**

**Chapter 1**

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears her blood was running wild. All she could think about was how close they were to finding and capturing him. She looked down at the ninja dog in front of her, ignoring the sweat glistening on her brow.

"He's just a little further up."

"But will the others get here in time?"

"My companion is one of the fastest, once he finds any one of them they will start heading this way and he will gather all of them, if he finds Naruto first that would work out perfect as he has the loudest of all of us."

There was a loud howling sound a moment later and she smirked, "That wouldn't have been him would it?"

"Yes it was, they should be here soon, this way."

The ninja dog in front of her turned a hair pin corner still running as fast as he could. If she wasn't a ninja she probably would have tripped.

* * *

A little further down the path a group of four shinobi all wearing black cloaks were walking silently. The only female stopped and turned around to look back at the trail. The others stopped to look at her. One man with spiky ebony hair spoke. 

"Karin what is it?"

"Someone is heading this way at a fast pace, they will be coming around that corner in just a moment."

Sasuke knew he probably should have jumped into the trees and hid along with his team but curiosity had gotten the best of him and he had a strange feeling in his stomach ever since the morning and wanted to throw caution to the wind. A moment later a flash of pink and white came around the corner and continued to run forward stopping about 10 feet away from the four shinobi.

Sakura stopped, trying to catch her breath, as did the ninja dog in front of her. She stood up straight locking eyes with the Uchiha. She was too concentrated on the young man in front of her to notice his three companions. She was trying to mentally preparing herself for what was to come next.

"My, my, what do we have here? You're a pretty thing aren't you?"

She broke her gaze with the onyx eyes to look at a man with shoulder length hair and sharp teeth. Her lip turned upward a look of disgust on her face annoyed by his comment. Sasuke merely looked at Suigetsu from behind glaring at him, which no one seemed to catch. Suigetsu was about to talk again when Sasuke beat him to it.

"Sakura."

Her attention was ripped back to Sasuke who turned his head to the side his expression stoic. The other 3 gaped at him then back to the pink haired Kunoichi standing in front of them shocked that he seemed to know her.

"Sasuke-kun we have come to take you back."

Karin glared at the girl in front of them, angry to hear her call him with the suffix 'kun.' Juugo and Suigetsu gaped at Sasuke who didn't seem to mind that they were all staring at him. He smirked at her.

"Have you? And where is the rest of this 'we'?"

She took a step forward past the ninja dog that was staying silent, "Don't worry they're coming." She paused for a moment, "You won't escape this time Sasuke-kun."

"What makes you so confidant this time _Sakura_?"

She noted the way he said her name. It made her shiver with a slight bit of fear. Trying to mask her emotions she smirked back at him taking another step forward, "Because this time we came prepared."

"Sasuke there are others heading this way and fast, we need to move." Karin said.

"How many?"

"At least 7 others, possibly more."

There was a long silent pause where everyone stood staring form the pink haired leaf Kunoichi to Sasuke.

"Tsk."

Sakura knew of his speed the last time they encountered and was trying to keep ready but, he moved too fast for her to even react. He slammed her body against a tree and put a hand on her throat. The ninja dog growled at him and jumped only to be grabbed by Suigetsu while he was in the air. He bit hard into his hand but it seemed to not have an effect.

"Hehe, that wont work on me little pup." He tightened his grip so the dog wouldn't struggle. Sasuke stared down at her with a stoic expression, he had placed his hand on her neck but was not yet squeezing. They're faces were inches apart. Sakura was trying to think about what to do and trying to avoid thinking about how close they were which Sasuke didn't seem to register.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-san!"

Naruto had just run around the corner with Hinata and Yamato right behind him. He gaped at the sight before him trying to catch his breath. The ninja dog which was on his shoulder howled as loud as it could. Naruto's and Sasuke's group all covered they're ears, the ninja dog Suigetsu was holding wiggled out of his grasp and ran to help Sakura but Sasuke kicked him backwards. He rolled in the dirt staggering to his feet a moment later.

"SASUKE!"

He turned his attention to Naruto, "Naruto. I thought you would be happy to see me."

He tightened his grip on her throat suddenly and lifted her up off the ground with one hand. Sakura let out a muffled scream. Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu continued to watch not wanting to get in the middle of the fray unless they were asked to, knowing they needed to leave and fast.

"SASUKE! Let her go!"

"Naruto if you come any closer I will kill her."

He glared at his best friend and teammate looking at Sakura struggle for air. "You wouldn't kill Sakura-chan you don't have it in you."

He said nothing but tightened his grip around her neck making her scream with what little breath she had. Naruto balled his fists together feeling anger surge through his body.

Sakura's vision was starting to blur, she could feel the artery in her neck pounding against Sasuke's firm grip. _'I need to do something, Sasuke-kun would you actually kill me?'_ Suppressing her tears she began to gather chakra in her right hand. Naruto noticed this but was confused to see it was a blue glow and not a green one. _'Sasuke-kun I'm sorry.'_ Sasuke looked back to her watching Naruto's expression change but it was too late by the time he did look. She placed her hand on his forearm and tore all the muscles using her chakra. Sasuke immediately dropped her pulling his arm away feeling a sharp pain jump through his arm at a fast pace. Sakura fell to the ground hard gasping for air; she could feel her neck was bruised.

Once she fell Naruto lunged toward Sasuke charging his resangan as he ran. Sasuke looked up seeing him coming at them; he grabbed Sakura with his good hand and was gone a moment later. Naruto stopped in his tracks looking over to where Sasuke had gone. Suigetsu was holding Sakura's hair back and Sasuke, with his good arm, held his katana at her neck his other arm lying limp at his side. Sakura was envisioning flashbacks when something of the same happened to her a long time ago. She swallowed still gaping for air and trying not to cry._ 'Sasuke-kun have you really changed this much that you would kill me?'_

"Naruto I don't have time to fool around. If you come after us I will kill her."

"Sasuke, I don't believe you."

Sasuke moved his hand slightly and cut her neck, blood started to pour down her white skin. She gasped for air feeling the hard, cold metal graze her skin. Naruto gritted his teeth together taking a step back. He was stuck in a staring contest with Sasuke glaring daggers at him.

"Teme! If you hurt her-"

"You'll what? I'm serious Naruto don't come after me again, I will kill her."

A moment later they were gone. Naruto stood still staring at the spot he was a moment before.

"Naruto!"

Kakashi landed a moment later followed by everyone else, Sai, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru and all the ninja dogs.

"What happened, where is Sasuke?" Kakashi asked surveying the area with Pakkun on his shoulder.

"Where is Sakura?" Sai asked after taking a quick look through everyone. Naruto was too upset to answer. He was still thinking of ways to kill his best friend.

"Sasuke took her with him."

"What!" yelled Sai and Kiba.

"H-He said if we came a-after him he would for certain k-kill Sakura-san." Hinata explained. Kakashi looked at Naruto. He could have sworn he saw a flash of red pass through his eyes.

"Naruto. Do you think Sasuke will follow through with his threat?"

He slowly took his attention up to meet Kakashi's face. He thought about it for a moment and balled his fists together.

"I don't know."

Everyone was surprised to hear him say it, except Hinata and Yamato since they were there. Kakashi was having a hard time trying to think Sasuke had changed so much that he would actually kill his old teammate, although you wouldn't know it if you looked at his face, since he looked like he always did. Naruto continued, "This time I don't know what he'll do." He continued to stare at the ground letting anger boil over inside him. _'Teme, if you hurt Sakura-chan I'll never forgive you.'_

* * *

Sakura was being carried underneath the arm of Suigetsu. She watched the ground beneath them go by as they jumped through the trees. She was trying to internally deal with the fact that Sasuke had almost just killed her twice. She wouldn't allow herself to cry though. She looked up to see if she could tell where they were going but only saw the backs of Sasuke and to the left was the dark haired Kunoichi. She knew the other Shinobi was to the right of the man carrying her, since she could hear the sound of him jumping from branch to branch. She would have struggled against him, but she feared what Sasuke might try to do to her if she tried to run away.

She continued to watch Sasuke's back staring at his black hair which was blowing in the wind. _'He has grown up but, he seems to have changed so much.'_ Her eyes lingered on to his right arm, which she could see was still laying limp beside him. _'I guess I should fix his arm for him later, he is probably in some pain because of it.'_

Suigetsu looked down to the girl under his arm and noticed she seemed to be staring at Sasuke's back. He threw her up higher trying to get a better grip on her before she fell, as well he did it to annoy her.

"ack."

He smirked looking down at her, "You're pretty heavy for a girl."

She glared up at him balling her fists together. A thought came into her mind and she smirked back at him. Sasuke heard the sound of her voice and looked back to hear what she was going to say back.

"Well you're pretty handsome compared to a snapping turtle."

"Why you little-"

"It's getting dark we're stopping here for the night." Sasuke interrupted trying to suppress the smirk he felt from hearing Sakura's insult. They each landed on the ground a moment later in a small clearing of trees. Suigetsu dropped Sakura on the ground which earned him a glare from Sasuke.

"Suigetsu."

"What!" He snapped back at the Uchiha. With a stoic expression he responded, "Go and get some food."

He glared at Sasuke before turning on his heel and walking away grumbling. Sakura who was lying on her stomach got up and sat against a tree. The tallest man who she noticed still had not spoken was gone. It was just her, the other Kunoichi and Sasuke left; they were each sitting a couple feet away from her. She suddenly felt rather awkward sitting there. She looked to the Kunoichi and noticed she was glaring at Sakura.

"I don't see anything special about you." Karin spat out at her. Sasuke seemed not to hear her at all. He was more focused on Sakura.

Sakura was about to lash out at the Kunoichi with a fire of nasty words but stopped when Sasuke suddenly stood up. He walked over to where she was and knelt down in front of her. Sakura felt her hand start to shake but stopped it immediately. He brought his face closer to hers, staring into her eyes. Sakura felt her cheeks start to warm up. It seemed to her that Sasuke was studying her. She thought she heard a low growl from the girl sitting across from her but ignored it.

"What did you do to my arm Sakura?"

The large man arrived behind Sasuke putting down a pile of wood and then taking a seat adjacent of Karin still not speaking. She swallowed remembering what had happened earlier and the pink from her cheeks faded. She was now angry at him for trying to kill her.

"Why should I tell you Sasuke-kun?"

She noticed his brows furrow slightly, it was almost the most emotion she had seen him show since running into him again.

"Can you fix it?"

"I might be able to."

Suigetsu came back at that moment still grumbling and looking grumpy. He brought with him 5 fish and sat down on the other side of Karin catching her glare then following suit with Juugo and watched the scene play out in front of them.

"Fix it Sakura."

"Why should I?!" She started raising her voice meeting his glance with her own angry one. Seeing her mad at him made his expression change slightly from stoic to annoyed. She was at least happy that she could see what he was feeling.

"If you don't-"

"You'll what _Sasuke-kun?_! Kill me?! First of all you _need _me to tell you what is wrong with your arm and second you need me to fix it, I would think that fighting Itachi might be a little harder with your arm in that condition."

Sasuke glared at her not bothering to respond. He stood up turning around to face the wood, which was placed in a pile. Performing a series of hand signs he spoke, "Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu."

Sasuke took a seat sitting against a tree adjacent to Sakura and watched as the fish started to cook. The other three had never seen something so incredible. She had yelled at him and he didn't even retort to her in any way. He didn't hurt her and he didn't lash out verbally at her. Karin disliked Sakura more and more as time went by. She was trying to size her up. _'She is the complete opposite of me, pink hair, green eyes, light clothes.'_ She glanced at Sasuke who was staring at the fire not saying anything, but looked pensive.

"So your name is Sakura ne?"

Sakura looked up across the fire to the one who had carried her. She made no move to answer but had a scowl on her face.

"I'm Suigetsu one of the seven swords men of the mist." He grabbed his sword and waved it over the fire twice then put it back onto his back. Sakura noticed something weird when he took his sword off his back.

"Interesting sword Suigetsu, where did you get it?"

He smirked and leaned to one side putting a hand up in the air and closed his eyes, "It is rightfully mine now that my Sempai is deceased, it took me a couple years to finally came and get it though."

"Your Sempai? You mean Zabuza?"

"Oh you have heard of the great demon of the mist. Yes he was my sempai; he taught me a lot a long time ago."

"And where did you find his sword?"

"At his grave of course."

"You just happened to know where he was buried?"

"Of course not! Sasuke showed me where he was, actually you never told me how you knew that Sasuke."

Sakura looked over to him; he was staring at her intently. Sakura felt her cheeks start to turn red and looked away from him thankful it was dark.

"My name is Karin and I don't really like you."

Sakura raised an eye brow at her analyzing her for a moment. A thought crossed her mind and she smirked, "Well it's safe to say that I don't care if you like me or not." _'But it's pretty obvious who you do like.'_

Juugo was still starring at the fire when Suigetsu threw a rock near him getting his attention, "Oi Juugo are you going to tell her your name."

"My name is Juugo; it's nice to meet you."

Sakura was shocked at his introduction, so much that she forgot to introduce herself back. _'He was actually polite.'_

It was a long quiet night for Sakura. They each had they're own private tents and went to bed soon after they ate. No one had really spoken for the rest of the night except for right before Sasuke was about to go to sleep.

"Sakura, get in here."

"W-What?"

"I said get in the tent."

Karin who had just gotten into her tent made a strange noise from inside it. Sakura was shocked she didn't know what to say or do.

"S-Sasuke-kun I can sleep outside-"

"I don't trust you, and I can't keep an eye on you if you are out here so get in."

Sakura stood up swallowing whatever saliva was in her mouth. She stopped before him staring into his eyes, _'Sasuke-kun, you have grown even more tall and handsome then before.' _The top of her head came to his lips. She got inside the tent and heard him zip it up from outside. She looked behind her hearing the zipper go up._ 'Silly me, I thought for a moment there he meant that we were going to sleep side by side.'_ Sakura felt her cheeks start to burn and shook the image she was seeing out of her head.

'_Good night Sasuke-kun.'_

Sakura had a hard time sleeping that night since flashes of what had happened earlier kept running through her mind. She was silently crying to herself knowing he almost killed her and looked like he didn't even care. Eventually she dried her tears and rolled over sighing. _'How long am I going to be with him and his team?' _She thought about each of them in turn wondering about each of they're stories and how they came to be with Sasuke. Finally she fell asleep thinking about Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, the others and Konoha. _'What will Tsunade-sama do when they tell her Sasuke-kun has kidnapped me?_' Sakura lingered in this thought for a while before shaking her head and trying to go to sleep once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning everyone awoke and put away they're tents quickly. Sakura had emerged a few minutes after everyone else and looked around. Suigetsu spoke first as he rolled up his tent.

"Morning Cherry blossom, nice bruise."

Sakura had almost forgotten all about the scar and bruise on her neck, both of which Sasuke had inflicted the day before. Sasuke looked at her noticing the large bruises all along her throat. They were large and purple, as well as a small clotted scar that was visible beside one of the bruises. He didn't want to admit that he felt guilty when he saw the damage he had inflicted upon her. Instead he pushed the emotion aside and began to take down his tent. Everyone stopped when they were doing when a strange slow pulsing noise was heard from Sakura's direction. They each watched in amazement as she tilted her head to the side and a green light was emitting from her hand healing the bruises and the scar.

She finished a moment later looking around at the four who were staring at her.

"So you're a medic Nin then?"

Karin asked her voice filled with annoyance. Sakura nodded and turned around to face Sasuke, to her surprise he was staring at her. After a lingering moment of staring into each others eyes Sakura snapped out of her trance.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun can I have your arm please."

He lifted his arm for her to take. Sakura bit her lip and gently pulled the white sleeve back up to his elbow revealing the skin and arm protector he had on underneath. Gently resting her hand underneath his forearm she began to heal it with the other. Sasuke could feel a strange tingling feeling in his arm start to take place. Sakura was staring down at his arm concentrating on healing it. He could feel her chakra flowing into him. It made his stomach do a flip. He continued to watch her as she healed him. Sakura's heart was beating fast in her ears. She ignored the sensation of touching him so gently and kept at what she was doing.

A few minutes later she finished putting the muscles together in his arm and stepped back from him. She had felt guilty for leaving him in pain all night and looked up at him with apologetic eyes.

"It should be fine now Sasuke-kun."

He moved his arm around thankful it no longer hurt and was now fixed. He nodded at her and turned to finish putting the tent away not bothering to say thank you. The others were silent while they watched them, feeling like they were intruding on something private. Karin was starting to emit intent to kill towards Sakura. _'I'll get you for this you little bitch, Sasuke will be mine!'_

The day was long because they were traveling the entire time almost never stopping. Sasuke had been staying by Sakura's side the entire time she was with them. He said to himself that he needed to stay by her side to make sure she wouldn't run away but for some reason he knew there was a bit more to it. He _wanted_ to be beside her. He tried to ignore the feeling but it wouldn't go away. Sakura didn't mind since he was the only one she knew and was comfortable around, she had other reasons as well of course, she still loved him after all.

"Lets take a break I need to rest." Suigetsu stopped and sat down on a log grabbing his water container. Juugo, Sasuke and Sakura all sat down joining him.

"You're so lazy Suigetsu! It's all because of that stupid sword." Karin stood in front of the log with her hands on her hips annoyed.

"Well it is heavy but I'm getting a lot more used to it so stop complaining Karin and just rest for a moment."

"Why shou-"

"Both of you stop arguing." Sasuke interrupted her.

"Hmph."

She looked the other way and sat down on the edge taking a seat beside Suigetsu.

"I wonder how much further until we find him." Suigetsu said.

"Well since we have _no idea_ about his whereabouts or where the Akatsuki base is it could be a long time." Karin spat out.

"It doesn't matter. We'll keep looking until we find him." Sasuke said staring into the distance. Sasuke noticed Sakura shift beside him. He thought nothing of it until a thought popped into his head, _'Wait…what if she knows something about him…'_ Sasuke looked at her catching her eyes with his. She swallowed and quickly looked away from him finding a piece of bark on the log rather amusing.

"Sakura."

Everyone looked over to the two wondering what Sasuke was going to say. She didn't answer him instead she continued to pull at the bark.

"Do you know something about Itachi?"

She sighed and looked at Sasuke, wondering what she should tell him if anything at all. "I might."

"What do you know?"

They were all intrigued, mainly because she, a kunoichi who seemed too soft to be a shinobi, somehow knew something about one of the most criminal Shinobi in the world.

"Well first of all if you wanted to meet him then you should have just stayed with Naruto."

"Who the heck is that?" Suigetsu asked

"That blond haired kid that showed up yesterday." Karin said annoyed at Suigetsu's lack of attention to details.

Sakura was too concentrated on Sasuke's response and expression to bother responding to either of them.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I might as well tell you." She took a deep breath and began to explain. "You obviously know that Itachi is a part of Akatsuki. Well Akatsuki are trying to gather all the Jinchuuriki, or Bijuu, for what purpose I'm not really sure."

"What is a Bijuu?" Juugo asked.

Surprised that he spoke but not minding to answer the question she replied, "A Bijuu is a container, if you will, for one of the Jinchuuriki. There are nine Jinchuuriki all together, each with a different number of tails which they are so named."

"Wait aren't Jinchuuriki those demon animals that have an immense amount of chakra as well as unusual chakra." Karin asked.

"Yes, Naruto is one of the Bijuu as is Garra of the dessert."

"Who?" Suigetsu asked. Sakura ignoring the question because she knew he didn't know them anyway.

"Each Akatsuki member is given a specific Jinchuuriki to hunt and bring back, and it just so happens that Itachi was assigned the Kyuubi, or in other words to Naruto."

"Sakura have you seen Itachi recently?"

She bit her lip and looked into his eyes, "Sasuke-kun I have seen him a couple times in the last few months but he has no pattern or anything since it's never in the same spot or area. he just shows up and we are forced to fight him, he is very strong."

"Well then if you have run into him you can tell us something useful to make the fight against him a little easier." Suigetsu replied.

Sakura looked at him, "Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because it would make me killing him that much easier." Sasuke said.

She looked at him with sympathetic eyes, _'Sasuke-kun I don't want you to fight him unless you can for sure beat him…otherwise...'_

"Any information you can give us will be helpful." Juugo said.

She sighed breaking off the piece of bark she had been fiddling with before. "Uchiha Itachi is a genjutsu type shinobi who uses an advanced form of doujutsu called Mangekyou Sharingan."

"What the heck is that?" Karin asked.

"The Mangekyou sharingan is the advanced form of Sharingan and can only be accrued by completing a certain task."

"What task? Can I do it?" Suigetsu asked.

Sakura seemed annoyed at his ignorance, "No you can't, only an Uchiha who has activated the sharingan would be able to attain it, but most do not have the, how shall I say, potential."

Sasuke was a little disturbed at how much she seemed to know about his clan all of a sudden. But continued to listen none the less making sure she didn't let go too much information.

"Alright then what is the condition?" Karin asked.

"That is not really important, what is important is what happens when Itachi uses his Tsukuyomi on a person."

"What is the Tsukuyomi?" Juugo asked.

She looked at Sasuke remembering the time he was in the hospital for so long because of the Tsukuyomi. "It is a powerful technique used against the opponent to break down the spirit. When Tsukuyomi is used on you, you go into a different sort of world or dimension where you cannot control yourself or your surroundings. You are then tortured for 72 hours straight. However the problem with Tsukuyomi is that the victim's body and mind can't tell that it's not real or that the 72 hours was, in reality only a mere second long. So after a second of being in Tsukuyomi everyone around you is fine and you are crippled. As you could imagine it would be difficult if not impossible to fight after that."

"Holly crap! This guy can do that?!" Suigetsu asked.

Sakura nodded, "However there are great risks to the user for using Mangekyou Sharingan."

Sasuke seemed to be interested in this most of all since there were never any writings of the side effects or the dangers.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well to use Mangekyou Sharingan it takes up a lot of chakra to perform, so if the user uses it for too long it could cause him to run out of chakra quickly or cause damage. As well since it is a doujutsu it puts a lot of strain on the cornea of the eyes ...and well…"

"What Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

She paused for a moment, "Sasuke-kun, Itachi is slowly going blind."

He was surprised by this bit of information. He stared at her for a moment digesting what she had just told him. He turned his gaze to the ground again thinking.

"Awesome! That means he will be easier to defeat then!" Suigetsu said.

Karin and Juugo were both sitting and thinking along with Sasuke as well. Karin stole a glance at the pink haired Kunoichi at the other end of the log, _'She is really smart isn't she…'_

"We should keep moving, let's go." Sasuke said standing up suddenly.

Everyone nodded and jumped away a second later leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind as she stood up.

"Sakura."

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

He turned to her staring down into her green eyes, "Arigato."

She stood up straighter when she heard him say it. Suddenly his voice from when they were younger came into her mind echoing in from behind her. Sakura swallowed and nodded her head once. "You're welcome Sasuke-kun."

They took off a moment later, Sasuke after Sakura and continued until night. They each sat around the fire once again waiting for the fish to cook. There was a thick black storm cloud coming in over head.

"Looks like it is going to rain, too bad we only have one tarp and it's barely big enough to cover the tents." Suigetsu commented looking up at the sky. Juugo stood up a moment later heading over to the tents and started setting up the tarp silently.

Sakura looked up seeing a rod of lightening come down in the distance, _'It's going to be a cold night tonight, and the temperature has already dropped a couple degrees.'_ Sasuke watched her as she silently grabbed her knees and pull them to her body squeezing them into her.

"Hope you guys have an extra blanket, it's going to be cold tonight." Karin commented to no one in particular as she grabbed her cooked fish.

"Sasuke are you actually going to sleep outside again? You'll freeze." Karin stated.

Sakura only then realized it, _'Oh no, either Sasuke or I will be sleeping outside but…if he sleeps outside then he'll catch a cold, and so will I if I sleep outside, but…'_ She looked over to him eating his fish and not responding. _'I would rather I was outside so he wouldn't catch a cold.'_

Juugo, now finished with the tarp, sat down grabbing his fish also, "Sasuke if you sleep outside then you'll catch a cold."

"No matter, can't Sakura just heal him?" Suigetsu asked. Sakura looked at him with a weird expression. It was the first time any of them had used her name; she shook her head, "No, unfortunately Medical Shinobi can't heal viruses. They are a bit different then open wounds, poisons, internal bleeding and bruises. Viruses can only be treated with time, rest and medicine."

Sasuke didn't bother answering anyone instead he continued to eat. It started to rain when everyone was going to bed. Karin was the first to go after offering to share her tent with Sasuke. He snarling at her with a disgusted expression and ignoring his reaction, she went to her tent. Suigetsu and Juugo went to sleep right after her. "Hope you don't catch a cold Sasuke."

Suigetsu said before zipping up his tent. Sasuke walked over to his tent and opened the zipper waiting for Sakura, just like the night before. Sakura slowly got up staring at the ground as she walked, _'Maybe I can…'_

"Sasuke-kun if you want I can sleep outside. If we run into Itachi and you have a cold it would be a disadvantage for you, I don't min-"

"No Sakura, now get in." She put her head down looking at his feet standing about a foot in front of hers. She felt a rain drop on the top of her head a moment later and looked up at him. "Do you need a blanket then?"

He paused for a moment looking at her, he felt a rain drop on his nose and he blinked, "I'll be fine Sakura, now go to sleep." Defeated she nodded and went into the tent hearing him zip it up. She sighed and got under the covers after removing her shoes. She noticed there was one more blanket in the tent then there was the night before. _'Sasuke-kun, did you put this in here?'_ She felt guilty for taking his bed and blankets, _'If he trusted me then he could at least stay warm tonight.'_ There was a loud thunder strike all of a sudden then the sound of rain started to thicken. The tarp covering the tents was keeping her dry but she was having a hard time sleeping anyway. _'Sasuke-kun please keep warm.'_

Some time in the middle of the night Sakura awoke to the sound of a very loud thunder strike. She sat up clutching the blanket in her hand. _'When did I fall asleep?'_ She could hear the loud thick sound of the rain. _'It must be pouring outside.'_ She shivered feeling the cold bite of the air. _'Sasuke-kun, are you alright?'_ Her mind was racing she wanted to know if he was alright or if he was warm. _'Wait! What if he actually did go into Karin's tent and he just didn't want the others and me to know about it?'_ She felt a stab of jealousy in her stomach thinking about the possibility. She thought about it further and shook her head, _'No way what am I thinking, Sasuke-kun would never be interesting in a girl like her.'_ There was another loud thunder strike and she lay back down lying on her side making sure to cover herself with both blankets trying to keep warm. _'Or would he?'_ She sighed thinking about the possibility when the sound of a zipper reached her ears. She sat up fast watching as Sasuke stepped into the tent and removed his sandals quickly zipping the tent up behind him.

He turned around to face her water dripping off of him every where. Sakura was shocked to see him but his appearance was more surprising. "Sasuke-kun you're soaked!"

His hair was flat and dripping onto his skin. His clothes looked heavy with water and he was shivering slightly. Sakura didn't even think about what to do she just reached into her bag taking out a towel and moved closer to him.

"Sasuke-kun you need to get out of your clothes or your going to freeze!"

Still shivering he nodded not bothering to argue with her. Sakura was too distracted with getting him warm to realize her inner voice was screaming with joy that he wasn't with Karin and instead was with her. Sasuke grabbed on to the shoulder of his shirt and slipped it off pulling it down his arm. Sakura watched for a moment mesmerized as he took off his shirt. A moment later she realized she was staring at him and turned her face away to give him some privacy, however little it was. Sakura felt her cheeks start to burn then a shirt came into her view. She grabbed the shirt out of his hand and went to the entrance to wring it out. After getting out as much water as she could she placed it to the side where it wouldn't be in the way.

Turning back to face him she took the towel she was holding and wrapped it around hi his shoulders. She tended to him as if he was a patient in need of a doctor making sure he was as dry as possible. The only problem was she couldn't help but notice his well-built body and perfect definition. He was lean and strong, her cheeks continued to burn as she helped him. She took the towel and draped it over his head after getting all the moisture off his upper body. She began to massage the top of his head making his hair dry. Sasuke looked down at her just a few inches in front of him when a memory came back into his mind.

FLASHBACK

"Okasan?" Little Sasuke ran through the house having finished his bath and was now looking for his mother carrying his towel in his hand, his hair still dripping wet.

"Okasan?"

"In here Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke ran into his living room to find his mother sitting by the fire that winter night reading a book. His father and Itachi were both on a mission and Sasuke had her all to himself.

"There you are Okasan, I was looking for you."

"Sasuke-kun come here please."

He walked up to his mother smiling up at her. She grabbed the towel from his hand and draped it over his head beginning to massage the top of his head making his hair dry. He blushed looking up at her with the cutest annoyed expression.

"Okasan, its fine."

"No it's not Sasuke-kun, you need to dry your hair properly otherwise you will catch a cold."

"I'm inside, how can I catch a cold?"

"Because your head is cold thus it takes your body temperature down and it's even a cold night so you don't want to take any chances." She removed the towel a moment later smiling down at her blushing son.

"That's better Sasuke-kun, now you can sit with me if you would like."

"Un!"

END FLASHBACK

He stared down at the pair of green eyes inches in front of him watching her intently. A moment later she removed the towel from his head and draped it around him.

"That's better Sasuke-kun."

She only then realized just how close they were and felt her cheeks turn hot. She looked up at him blushing profusely, "Ano, Sasuke-kun you're still shivering. Maybe you should get under the covers."

He nodded and lay down lifting the two blankets and getting under them. Sakura watched as he continued to shiver. _'Sasuke-kun at least you will be warmer now.'_ She followed him and got under the blankets beside him makins sure to keep what distance she could. She looked around the tent noticing there was really only enough room for one person thus making her body and his closer together. She could feel him shivering still behind her. She sighed and was about to say something to him when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer to the other side.

She froze. Normally if some one had done such a thing to her she would punch them and tell them to get lost, but this was different, it was Sasuke who was doing it to her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck making her shiver.

"Cold?"

"Umm…n-not really."

"Then why are you shivering."

She swallowed hard, "N-No reason."

There was a long pause of silence. Sakura felt awkward but she could feel his shivering was slowing down, the feel of his bare skin behind her made her mind wander, she tried to suppress her thoughts but lost the battle when her inner self intervened. "Ano…Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Are you warmer now?"

She could feel him nod behind her, "Aa."

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in and relaxed her body expecting him to let her go. A long moment passed and he still held her close to him. Sakura opened her eyes wondering if he was going to let go at all. She breathed in to ask him but stopped when she heard the sound of rhythmic breathing behind her. _'Is he already asleep?'_ She smiled grabbing onto his hand, which was resting on her waist. _'Sasuke-kun have a good sleep…I love you.'_

She closed her eyes happy that he decided to continue to hold her. Sakura fell asleep smiling, feeling warmer then she had anytime that night.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes the next morning looking at the side of the tent. She went to lift her hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes when she remembered what had happened the night before. She looked down hoping to see Sasuke's arm across her waist but was saddened to find that it was not there. She turned around looking behind her but found only an empty spot. She reached a hand over to touch the spot and realized it was still warm. _'Maybe he only just got up.'_ She sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes then stretching. She heard the sound of a crackling fire outside her tent and decided to get up.

Sasuke had only just finished drying his shirt by the fire and put it on when he heard a zipper sounding from across the fire. He looked up to see a pink head of hair poke out from his tent and he continued to watch as she got out. She stood up, they're eyes meeting. She felt her cheeks get hot remembering the night before. _'I was so warm with his arms around me.'_

She took a step forward noticing he was wearing his shirt and it was now dry. She cleared her throat, "Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

She was now in front of him, her face more red then it started out. She turned her face to look at him in the eyes.

"Ano…about last night I-"

She stopped abruptly when another zipper was heard and they both looked over to see who it was.

"Well looks like you two are already up." Suigetsu got out of his tent going straight to putting it away. Sakura swallowed and looked back to Sasuke with sympathetic eyes. They both seemed to understand that the moment was lost now and she nodded as if agreeing in a silent conversation with him turning on her heel heading over to the tent to start packing it up, Sasuke following behind.

Karin and Juugo emerged from they're tents a couple minutes later packaging up they're tents in turn. They set off once again after covering they're tracks so they couldn't be followed.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE SAID HE WOULD KILL HER?!" Tsunade stood up banging her hands hard against the desk, her temper coming to a boil. Naruto and Kakashi were standing on the other side of the desk giving her the details of the mission. Kakashi had finally gotten to the part about Sasuke's threat to kill Sakura if they went after him again.

"NARUTO!"

"Hai."

"You know the Uchiha best do you think he would actually do it?"

Naruto looked to the ground remembering the blank expression on Sasuke's face as he squeezed Sakura's delicate neck between his fingers. "I honestly don't know this time Tsunade-no-baa-chan." He said it quietly. Ever since Sakura had been captured by Sasuke, Naruto had not been acting like himself. He was now quiet and pensive all the time. He hadn't even said anything about Raman since they got back. Kakashi was worried about him, but knew why he was like that and didn't really know what to say about it.

Tsunade was fuming on the other side of her desk. She loved Sakura like she was her own daughter and the prospect of her being killed by a former leaf shinobi, one which she knew Sakura still loved, was only fueling her anger. She gripped the top of her desk harder feeling the wood start to crack beneath her grip. Kakashi and Naruto looked at her hands seeing the wood crumple underneath them. They each took a step back.

Tsunade needed to get her apprentice back, she couldn't have her out there with the Uchiha and his team of hooligans, it was too dangerous there were too many uncontrolled factors, not to mention that she knew what he was after, Uchiha Itachi. She knew Sakura had run into him a couple times before but when she was with Kakashi and Naruto she trusted the situation a lot more. The problem was she couldn't trust the Uchiha especially if he said he would kill her. Even Naruto, the person who knows him best, didn't know whether he was bluffing or would actually do it.

"ALRIGHT! Here is what we are going to do!"

* * *

Well that is chapter two I hope you guys like it. I am going to try and put up a new chapter every week. I know what it's like to be held in suspense of wanting to know what is going to happen next in a story and they don't update for FOREVER! But it doesn't make the story any less good :D Please review, it's great to hear everyone's opinion on the story. THANKS! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The whole day Sakura was trying to think about what she would say to Sasuke when they finally had a chance to be alone. _'What am I supposed to say to him? I can't just disregard what happened as if it didn't happen at all… Sasuke-kun I wonder what you're thinking about?'_

The truth was that Sasuke had been distracted by what had happened the night before and he was trying not to think about it because he had a task to complete. The vision of her in front of him drying his hair, however, was taunting him. He glanced over at her only to notice she was looking at him through the corner of her eye also. Sasuke noticed her cheeks turn red and she bit her bottom lip ever so slightly. _**'You know you want to kiss those lips.'**_

His inner self started to annoy him. Ever since going through puberty Sasuke had this other self inside him always telling him of his inner desires and always scolding him for not following through with them.

'_Get lost I need to concentrate on finding Itachi.'_

'_**So you're not denying it then?'**_

Sasuke thought about what his inner self had said. He then realized that he didn't deny wanting to kiss her, instead he just changed the subject. This sent his mind into further thinking about Sakura and the night before. _'She is a distraction to have around. Maybe it was a mistake to take her with me…But…'_

He stole another glance at her contemplating.

"You know your going to strain your neck if you keep looking back here like that!" Karin said annoyed since she noticed what seemed to be transpiring between both Sasuke and Sakura. He looked at her for a moment then turned his head ignoring her comment.

"hmph."

It had started raining again earlier that day making Karin in a worse mood then usual since she was cold and wet. Suigetsu was having a hard time dealing with her attitude as per usual but since he was also wet and cold he was in no mood to deal with her either.

"Hey Karin." Suigetsu asked.

She looked back at him, "What!"

"Isn't it exhausting?"

She furrowed her borws together, "What? Is what exhausting?" She was asked impatient and annoyed.

"Being jealous _all the time_ and _all day_. I mean if I were you I would be exhausted."

"YOUR DEAD SUIGETSU!"

She jumped back to hit him as Sasuke turned around to tell them to stop it. Sugetsu pushed her while she was in mid air and she landed in a giant mud puddle, dirty muddy water splashing everywhere.

Everyone stopped looking down at the puddle she landed in, ignoring Suigetsu's fits of laughter.

"**SUIGETSU!" **Karin sat up in the puddle the water coming up to her waist. She was covered in mud. Before she could mutter another word Sasuke spoke.

"Suigetsu, Karin! Stop acting like children! We will make camp here for tonight so Suigetsu go and find some dry wood that we can use for a fire, Karin go and find a river to wash your self off in and Juugo, Sakura and I will set up camp here. Now go before you both regret staying."

Neither bothered to argue with him, instead Suigetsu, who seemed to be in a better mood, despite the fact he was given the hardest job left to find wood. Karin who was soaked and dirty got up in a huff to look for a river or lake. Sasuke sighed and jumped to the ground followed by Juugo and Sakura.

The three of them started by putting up the tarp then began to assemble they're tents. Once Juugo was finished, he turned around and started walking away. Sakura was about to ask him where he was going but Sasuke stopped her.

"He is going to get food so don't worry about it."

Sakura was surprised he answered her question which she didn't even ask. Sasuke and Sakura were both sitting underneath the tarp trying to stay warm and get dry. They were sitting side by side not speaking. She pulled her knees up to her chest trying to stop her body from shivering now that she wasn't moving anymore; she was starting to get cold. Sasuke looked over at her, "Are you cold?"

She looked up at him and shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

A moment later she started to shiver and Sasuke shook his head. "Liar."

She let out a breath of laughter, "Alright so I'm a little cold."

Sasuke moved closer to her so they're sides were touching causing Sakura to blush. They both stared out watching the rain fall neither knowing what to say. "When did you start lying so much?"

She looked at him confused, "Sasuke-kun, I was only joking."

"But you didn't say you were."

She looked up at him meeting his gaze her brows furrowed. She was trying to think of what he might be thinking to have him ask her these questions. "Sasuke-kun would it make you feel better if I promised to always tell you the truth?"

"Didn't you more or less promise that already?" He said looking into the distance then at her. Sakura felt her heart start to speed up as a memory flashed though her mind.

FLASHBACK

"I have family and I have friends, but if you're gone, to me it'll be the same as being alone."

"From here on, a new path will open for all of us-"

"I…I love you so much! If you stay with me I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So _please _stay here! I'll help with your revenge. I'll do something! So please stay here with me! … If you can't stay, then take me with you!"

"You really _are_ annoying."

"DON'T LEAVE! If you do I'll scream!"

"Sakura……Arigato."

'Sasuke-kun…' 

END FLASHBACK

Sakura nodded staring at the ground her eyes sad. She paused for a moment then whispered, "Hai…" She turned her face away from him. The memory was still fresh in her mind. She thought about that instance everyday replaying it over and over in her head wondering if there was something she could have said to make him change his mind. Sasuke noticed her look away from him. He was about to say something when Karin came walking back into view. She was soaking wet and shivering, but clean.

"Where is Suigetstu! I'm going to-" She stopped looking at the scene before her. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting literally right beside each other and Sasuke didn't seem annoyed, "What the hell is going on here!"

"Oh look there she goes again, being jealous." Suigetsu walked up carrying a pile of wood underneath his cloak. Sasuke looked at him annoyed, "I found a jackpot of dry wood underneath this fallen tree not to far from here, but the problem is where are we going to put it everywhere is wet."

"SUIGETSU!"

He looked up at Karin smirking, "Yes?"

"ARRGGHHHHHH!" She ran at him fire in her eyes.

"KARIN! If you or Suigetsu make another noise I'll kill you both myself." She turned around looking at Sasuke who was now standing. "Suigetsu put the logs there."

Not understanding why Sasuke wanted him to put the logs on the wet ground he nodded discarding the pile of wood he was carrying under his robes. "Katton: Goukakyuu no Jutsu." A giant fireball came burning out of Sasuke's mouth setting the wood a blaze.

"Unless it pours rain that should stay lit." Sasuke resumed his seat beside Sakura to Karin's annoyance. She turned on her heal and began to set up her tent.

The rest of the evening was for once quiet. Both Karin and Suigetsu stopped arguing and Juugo returned later with more fish. Finally everyone was going to bed when the fire was starting to die down. Sasuke stood at the entrance of his tent waiting for Sakura to get in once again. She had been avoiding his gaze all night after what he had said to her. After getting into the tent she heard a zipping noise and turned around shocked.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing?"

"I thought you didn't want me to catch a cold?" He asked his expression stoic. She didn't know what to say. She had wanted to be alone and the prospect of finally being able to was now merely a distant hope. She nodded and got under the covers after removing her sandals. Sasuke did the same lying down beside her. She was facing away from him her eyes open.

"Sakura."

"Hai?"

"There was nothing you could have done you know."

She closed her eyes burying her face into the pillow further having a pretty good idea about what he was referring to. "I know that now…I just…." She cut herself off feeling her heart aching.

"You just what?"

She took a long slow breath, " I just wish I would have known that then."

Sasuke had not been expecting her to say this and didn't know what to say in response. Luckily for him Sakura had more to say.

"Even so I don't regret what I said to you."

He felt the corners of his mouth turn upward slightly and nodded. _'That's true, even though it didn't help I was still able to confess my feelings for him and had a chance to see him one last time before he left. Sasuke-kun I'm glad I was able to let you know how I felt.'_ Sakura felt the corners of her lips turn upward as she closed her eyes.

"Good night Sasuke-kun."

"Aa."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning Sasuke awoke with his arm around her waist, their bodies close and warm. He smirked removing his hand and sitting up. The lack of warmth woke Sakura from her slumber. "Sasuke-kun?"

"We have to go it's time to get up." He said matter of factly heading towards the zipper of the tent.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

He stopped just before he was about to step out of the tent and looked back at her realizing it had been a long time since anyone had said that to him.

"Aa." He said smirking.

Sakura smiled sitting up after he left the tent emerging a minute after him. The other three emerged from they're tents a couple minutes later packing up their tents and the tarp. Soon after they awoke they were traveling through the trees thankful it was not raining this time. They had stopped once for a small break, which was when Sakura noticed that, Karin, although still in a bad mood, had not really spoken all day and neither had Suigetsu. It seemed to her that everyone was enjoying the rare silence. Not long after, they were traveling through the woods again.

"Sasuke, I feel two really large chakra's heading this way and fast."

Karin said breaking him out of his thoughts, "How much time and do you recognize them?"

There was a moment's pause before she answered again, "I don't recognize them and I would say a couple minutes."

This was good news for Sasuke. Karin had never met Itachi so her not recognizing the chakra was good. "Follow me."

Sasuke suddenly darted towards the bushes, Sakura following closely behind. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo landed a moment after. "I need everyone to mask they're chakra." Sasuke commanded.

Everyone nodded trying they're best to hide they're chakra presence. Sakura had always found this easy since she had perfect chakra control. Sasuke noticed her chakra was the first he no longer felt. He looked at her impressed. "What?"

He smirked, "Nothing."

Juugo was the only one who had problems with masking his chakra. Since he was the source or the cursed seal and his chakra sometimes went out of control he always found it difficult to completely mask. Sakura looked over to him and noticed he was deep in concentration.

"They will be here in a moment, up there." Karin said pointing to the trees.

Sakura watched wondering if it really would be Itachi and Kisame. Just as she was thinking it two dark figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds come into view. One of them stopped abruptly, the other a moment later.

"Itachi-san, what is it?" The blue skinned man with the large sword on his back asked grabbing onto the hilt.

"I thought I felt some chakra just now."

Sakura was shocked to actually see Itachi and Kisame stranding in the trees. She immediately looked to Sasuke. She could see his expression was changing to show anger, but it was less then she would have thought. _'He must really have learned to hide his emotions.'_

"Maybe we should check it out then." Kisame grabbed the sword off his back readying himself. Itachi continued to survey the area with sharingan eyes. Sakura looked back up to him then back to Sasuke, _'They really do look quite a bit alike.'_

Itachi stopped finally staring down at the bush they were all hiding behind. "You should come out from there. Your skills are in need of some fine tuning."

Before leaping out of the tree with his three companions Sasuke turned to Sakura, "Stay here."

She was about to protest but didn't have a chance since they were already gone. _'Why the hell do I have to stay here?! This blows! Wait... What if he still thinks I'm weak and that's why he asked me to stay behind?' _

She was starting to fume thinking about it, not realizing she was no longer concentrating on masking her chakra. She looked up to the trees contemplating.

"Suigetsu?" Kisame seemed amused and surprised.

"Un, Kisame-san how have you been?"

Kisame licked his lips and smiled evilly, "This will be fun." Kisame took a step forward waiting to pounce on Suigetsu.

"Ohhh, isn't this interesting. How are you Sasuke?" Itachi said looking to his brother with a blank expression.

"Itachi! You will die by my hand."

Itachi seemed to be distracted by something at that moment and ignored his brother, "Kisame, go and find out what else is over there." Grumbling slightly at having to leave after the prospect of fighting Suigetsu, Kisame nodded, and leapt off the branch with inhuman speed heading toward the bush 'Snake' just jumped out of.

"You should know to only travel in groups or 4 or less brother, more then that can be troublesome."

Sasuke watched, worried, as the blue skinned man with the giant sword was gone in a flash. Having watched the whole thing, Sakura readied herself gathering chakra in her fists. Everyone in the trees was too engrossed about what was going on below to pay attention to Sasuke or Itachi. Even Sasuke, who wanted nothing more then to kill his brother was concerned about Sakura. A second later Kisame's gilled face came through the bush standing in front of her. He let out a slight laugh, "Itachi-san will definitely want to know about this."

Sasuke was distracted there was no noise or movement that could be detected from behind the bush. _'What is going on… what is happening…Why-'_

"What's wrong Otouto, you seem to be distracted."

Sasuke gritted his teeth together. _'Sakura…'_ He was about to leap towards Itachi his sharingan spinning in his eyes when he stopped in mid air avoiding crashing into the body that flew by. Everyone looked in shock as the blue skinned man went flying past their line of sight.

"What the fuck?" Karin blurted out looking back down to the bush after watching Kisame slam into a tree trunk and fall onto a branch.

"Holly Crap Sasuke, you never said she had super human strength." Suigetsu said looking down at the bush. Everyone including Itachi was all looking down at the bush. Itachi was shocked to see his teammate flying through the air. He was now highly intrigued as to who was in the bushes. _'Wait did he say she?…' _A moment later pink hair and a white cloak came into view from out of the bushes. Itachi smirked underneath his cloak and was gone a moment later.

Sakura, who looked angry, had her fists balled together ready to fight. however she was not expecting what happened next. She looked up to see where her pursuer had gone to and to see if he had recovered from his probably injury when Itachi 's face suddenly obstructed her view of anything else. She caught her breath in her throat surprised and stepped back as he stepped forward.

"Sakura-san shouldn't you be with Naruto-kun?"

She furrowed her brows together angry to hear him ask about Naruto, never mind call him Naruto-_kun. _"That doesn't concern you!" He smirked at her retort.

"ITACHI!"

Sasuke leapt for him annoyed that he was ignoring him and now angry that he had advanced on Sakura.

Sakura went to punch him but realized she was in the air a second later with a pair of strong arms around her waist. _'He moves to fast for me to react to!'_ She struggled in his arms and he gripped onto her tighter. Sakura began to build up chakra into her hand a blue glow emitting from it. She brought her fist around her body towards his but Itachi was too fast for her and all she hit was a Kage bushin. Annoyed she realized she was still being held but this time from the front. She looked at him avoiding his eyes. "LET ME GO!" He ignored her statement trying to get her to look him in the eyes, but she continued to refuse. Trying to touch him with her blue glowing hands proved to be more difficult then Sakura realized. He continued to move back and forth until finally he took a hold of one of her wrists and put it behind her back twisting her arm slightly.

"Kisame, lets go."

Kisame laughed leaping towards him, _'I wonder what he is going to do with her?'_

"ITACHI!" Sasuke jumped towards them anger surging through his body, "You are not getting away from me!"

"Sorry Sasuke, but I need to complete something first."

"LET ME GO!" She screamed again struggling against his firm grip. He grabbed her other wrist with his free hand and put that hand behind her back securing her two wrists together, forcing Sakura to stop trying to use her destructive jutsu or she would end up hurting herself.

She continued to avoid his eyes, "Let me go you JERK!" She screamed even though her hands were still being held behind her back. She was trying to think of what to do next to get out of his grasp. Itachi was starting to get annoyed with trying to make her look into his eyes. _'What a troublesome girl…'_ He leaned forward slightly and caught her lips with his keeping his eyes open. Sakura stopped frozen and shot open her eyes in shock. He took the opportunity to make her unconscious. Her eyes began to close and her body fell limp a moment later._'Finally,_' Itachi thought backing away from her and looking down.

Sasuke who had been charging through the air towards them, saw the whole thing. Sakura struggling to get free, trying to use her justu she used on him against Itachi, him constricting her movements. None of this bothered Sasuke but when he saw Itachi kiss her, something snapped inside him and he released his cursed seal.

Itachi threw Sakura to Kisame, who caught her over his shoulder roughly. Itachi then noticed his mutated brother flapping a pair of giant hand wings getting closer and closer to him in the air. He formed a series of hand seals watching Sasuke carefully. A second later a giant mud wall came shooting up from the ground and Sasuke had to stop before he flew into it. "ITACHI!" He was forced to fly up in a race to try and beat the giant thick mud wall in front of him so he could get over it before they were gone.

His mind was clouded, he needed to get Sakura back and kill his brother fast! Finally he reached over the top of the wall and flew down to the other side searching frantically for any of the three, especially the pink haired Kunoichi. He suddenly stopped on a branch, which almost broke with the amount of force he landed with. He jumped off in the direction he saw them retreating in and began to search for any signs of Chakra since he couldn't see them anymore. _'Sakura… no…_' "ITACHI!" He yelled frustrated. He jumped again from one branch to another not caring if his team was following him or not. All he cared about was finding her and killing him.

"Sasuke!"

He turned around at the sound of his name and realized it was Karin who had called him. She was accompanied by Suigetsu and Juugo following closely behind. Finally, out of breath, he landed on a branch and let out a loud yell bringing his cursed seal back in. He continued to search the area catching his breath.

"Karin! Can you sense them?!"

Surprised at his tone she paused then searched the area. _'Does he want to go after them because of Itachi? Or because of…__**her**__?'_

"CAN YOU SENSE THEM!" He yelled turning to her taking her off guard. Suigetsu and Juugo landed a moment later on branches both surprised to see Sasuke out of breath and frustrated. Karin furrowed her brows together. _'I can sense them but…'_

"No I'm sorry Sasuke, they have gone out of my range." She lied.

Sasuke punched the tree trunk he was standing beside and stood up straight looking into the thick forest, _'Sakura…'  
_

_ --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Naruto try not to go too far ahead of us." Kakashi said.

Naruto was bounding from branch to branch getting farther and farther away.

"I can't! Sakura-chan is out there, we need to get her back!"

"It will still take at least two days to get to where we were last with her, and since they have had three days of travel, we can't rush it since it will take that long." Kakashi explained.

"I know I'm just worried about her."

Hinata and Sai were following behind silently. Hinata was replaying the mission statement in her head.

FLASHBACK

"Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Sai you four will be going on this retrieval mission. Since Uchiha Sasuke has taken Sakura and has threatened to kill her we cannot pursue them the same way we normally would. What you are going to do is search out the Uchiha and his team and observe them. If at any point you think it would be possible to get Sakura back without putting her life in danger then you are to do so, quickly and sufficiently."

"So if we think he will kill her you don't want us to pursue?" Sai asked.

"That's right and if that's the case then continue to follow them and gather as much information as possible looking for the moment you can take her back. Understand?"

END FLASHBACK

Hinata watched Naruto jump from branch to branch feeling sorry for him, _'Poor Naruto-kun. First he loses Sasuke-san and now he loses Sakura-san. I'll do my best to help you Naruto-kun.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Sakura could feel herself coming back to consciousness. She squeezed her eyes together opening them a moment later trying to focus on her surroundings. She opened her eyes looking up at Uchiha Itachi.

"You're finally awake." He said not bothering to look at her.

It was then she remembered everything that had happened and worst of all she remembered him kissing her. She instinctively brought her hand up to her lips, _'That was my first kiss…I wanted my first kiss to be-'_

"Still thinking about it?"

She instantly pulled her hand down and looked up at him remembering she was still in his arms. She was caught for a moment in a staring match with him, onyx eyes staring back at her. She shook her head slightly remembering it wasn't Sasuke but Itachi. She glared up at him anger on her face, "Why did you take me, what use am I to you?"

He smirked looking back up to watch where he was going, "You will find out eventually."

She was angry. He stole her away from Sasuke _and_ he stole her first kiss and now was taking her to who knows where for what purpose, she didn't know. She started to struggle in his arms once again.

"Do you want to be knocked out again?"

She stopped, glaring up at him. "All I have to do is not look into your eyes!"

"Well there are other ways of making you unconscious, like hitting you behind the neck or unless you want me to kiss you again." He said looking down at her to see her reaction. She stopped struggling and looked away from him balling her fists together feeling her insides tighten with rage. She was angry and frustrated but underneath she wanted to cry. Knowing that her first kiss was not Sasuke but instead his evil murderous brother Itachi. She wouldn't allow herself to look at him or cry instead she let herself be angry.

There was a loud thunder crash a moment later and she jerked slightly in his arms instinctively grabbing onto his cloak. He looked down at her feeling a pull on his cloak. She let go right after she realized what she had done and avoided his gaze. Itachi simply read her actions and looked away.

"Kisame, that cave over there should be sufficient enough for tonight."

"Alright Itachi-san."

Sakura completely forgot about the tall shark looking man, which she punched earlier. She noticed the scenery above Itachi change all of a sudden to rock and he stopped a moment later.

"Itachi-san I'll go and get some firewood before it starts to rain." Kisame was gone a second later leaving Itachi and Sakura alone in the cave. He looked down at her as she glared back up at him.

"Put me down!"

He smirked and placed her feet gently on the ground standing up straight. She stepped away from him annoyed. "Why did you kidnap me?!"

"Kidnap? Isn't that what Sasuke did when he took you from Naruto-kun?"

She was confused and annoyed, _'Why does this guy seem to know everything, it's so annoying!'_

"I never said Sasuke-kun kidnapped me!"

"You didn't have to."

He sat down leaning against the wall watching her carefully. Sakura was annoyed and angry at him she walked to the edge of the cave thinking about Sasuke and contemplating her chances of getting away.

"I wouldn't try to run away if I were you."

"Who said that is what I was thinking about?"

She looked out into the mountains watching the rain start to fall and the clouds move in closer to where she was. They were dark and ominous. Itachi watched her carefully. Normally he was never affected by women at all but for some reason she was having an effect on him and it was annoying him. _'Was it because I kissed her?'_

Sakura sighed, _'Sasuke-kun, Naruto, I miss you both. Sasuke-kun I hope you stay warm tonight.'_ She crossed her arms rubbing the skin underneath her cloak. She thought about the night Sasuke came into her tent in the middle of the night. Seeing Sasuke half naked and being so close to him, was something she always wanted and dreamed about. She knew she couldn't get away from Itachi and Kisame even if she tried, it irked her to admit it to herself but she knew it was true. She sighed again turning on her heel. Suddenly she stopped when she realized Itachi was right in front of her. The red that graced her cheeks a moment ago from when she was thinking about Sasuke was still apparent. Itachi seemed to think they were pink for a different reason.

She took a slight step back startled, "What do you want!" She snapped.

He studied her angry face for a moment, "I want to train you."

"Well no way mist- wait…what?"

"You are a genjutsu type Kunoichi. You have perfect chakra control, you're a medic Nin and you're intelligent, you would make a worthy apprentice."

Sakura was taken by surprise because of all the compliments. She had never received so many at one time before, it made her blush slightly, but still confused.

"Why would I want to train under you, you're a murderer."

"That may be true, but I can teach you some valuable ninjutsu's and genjutsu. Since you already seem to have Taijutsu covered, you just need to work on your speed."

Sakura took another step back. She could hear the rain start to fall harder outside. _'Am I actually considering what he is offering? He killed Sasuke-kun's family! He hunts Naruto for the Kyuubi.'_

He took a step closer to her. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Sakura stepped back again but found she couldn't go any further because of the wall. _'I have to move, he is too close to me…'_

"Will you learn from me or not?"

Sakura looked up into his eyes thankful they weren't sharingan. _'He and Sasuke-kun have almost the same eyes…' _Suddenly she realized something, as he was getting closer to her, _'If he trains me personally, then I would have a better chance of bringing Sasuke-kun home.'_

They were inches apart and she finally snapped out of it, "I'll do it."

"You will?"

"Yes, I'll train under you."

He smirked being satisfied with her answer and walked away resuming sitting where he was a moment before. "Your training starts the day after tomorrow."

Sakura was about to ask him why the day after tomorrow and not just tomorrow when Kisame returned with a large pile of wood under both arms. "Itachi-san will you start the fire?"

"Aa."

Sakura watched the two carefully. _'Sasuke-kun and him are a lot a like, aside from the fact that this bastard killed his entire family. But what kind of relationship did they have before that I wonder?'_

After he lit the fire they each sat around it trying to get warm. There was a loud thunder strike suddenly and Sakura's body jerked in surprise.

"Afraid of a little thunder cherry blossom?" Kisame asked her from the other side of the fire mockingly. Sakura glared at him noticing the side of his face she had struck was swollen slightly and turning purple, "How's that shiner? Hurt much?"

He snarled at her grumbling under his breath. Itachi, who was sitting beside Sakura, had to resist the urge to laugh. _'Did she just make me laugh?'_ He looked over to her from the corner of his eye. He was growing more and more curious about her the more time he spent with her.

A short while after starting the fire they went to bed, however it was different for Sakura.

"Sakura-san, come here please."

Sakura looked at Itachi examining what he might want and contemplating if she could beat him up, before getting up and walking over to him.

"What?"

"Sit for a moment."

"Itachi-san, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Kisame said before he rolled over ignoring them. Sakura looked over to him about to lash out when she felt a pull on her arm downward. She was forced down further until she was lying down. "What are you doing?" She asked him, annoyance in her voice.

"We can't have you running away, so you are going to sleep beside me."

"WHAT!"

She felt his arm suddenly wrap around her waist and pull her into him further. She let out a squeak, which made him smirk. "I never agreed to this!"

"Well you could always sleep beside Kisame. He thrashes around a lot and his skin is rough and thick, but it's up to you."

"Ya I wouldn't mind the feminine company." Kisame said propping himself up on one of his elbows and licking his lips.

Sakura cringed at the thought, "No chance sharky!"

She started to struggle trying to wriggle out of Itachi's grasp. "LET ME GO!"

"Stop struggling or I'll put you with Kisame."

"That's it?! I have no other choice? Like sleeping alone maybe!"

"No, now stop thrashing, lie down and go to sleep."

She continued to struggle against him not wanting to be so close to him. _'Sasuke-kun…'_ Finally he started to get fed up and in one swift movement he was on top of her holding her wrists down beside her head. "Will you stop it?"

"NO! I don't want to sleep beside you _or_ Kisame. Why can't you just leave me ALONE!"

"You only have the two choices, now go to sleep or I will put you to sleep."

"Oh I want to see this." Kisame said watching them and propping himself up on his elbow again.

Sakura had a flash back of the feeling of his lips against hers and stopped struggling not wanting him to ever touch her again. "FINE!"

Itachi, satisfied with her answer, got off her and lay back down to his previous position with his arm around her waist.

She felt him resting on her waist and stared at the fire. Emotionally she was feeling fragile and broken, but she couldn't do anything about it. _'Sasuke-kun, I wish you were here with me…'  
_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Sasuke's team had settled down for the night after spending the remainder of the day searching for Itachi, Kisame and Sakura. He was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling of his tent feeling angry and worried. Each member of his team noticed he was in a really bad mood ever since they ran into Itachi. Karin on the other hand seemed happier then ever. They each knew it was because Sakura was now gone which only helped fuel his anger. Sasuke was fuming lying in his tent thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

'_Itachi next time I see you, I will kill you! You bastard!'_ He rolled over on to his side. He looked down to his pillow and stopped for a moment picking up a strand of pink hair, which was lying on it. _'Sakura…'_ He thought about where she could be, when suddenly the image of Itachi pressing his lips against hers flashed into his mind. He gritted his teeth together and balled his fists, _'That bastard is going to pay for this!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alright well that is the third chapter. I made it a bit longer this time so please read and review and of course ENJOY:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sakura awoke the next morning finding Itachi still behind her. She sat up as swiftly and carefully as possible.

"Going somewhere Sakura-san?"

She looked down to see Itachi staring back up at her, his expression was stoic. "No, I was just sitting up." She replied annoyed. She rubbed her eyes standing up and taking a step away from him. Itachi also stood and walked over to Kisame. "Kisame, wake up it's time to leave."

Kisame suddenly sat up rubbing his eyes also, "It's time to go already? I wanted to keep sleeping."

"We need to leave early, we have to get back."

Kisame stood up adjusting the large sword on his back. "Fine, fine, we're bringing the cherry blossom with us then?"

"Aa."

Sakura watched as Itachi came closer to her. He reached a hand out towards her looking like he was going to grab hers, "I won't run away I can just travel beside you alright?!" She protested pulling her hand to her chest so he wouldn't grab it.

"I wasn't reaching to _hold_ your hand. I was going to give you this."

She looked down, and in the palm of his hand was a soldier pill. "Oh." She grabbed it and put it in her mouth after examining it for a moment.

"Kisame you can lead, I will be traveling beside Sakura-san."

"Alright let's go then."

A moment later the cave was empty.

"Do we even know where they might have gone?" Suigetsu asked as the group of four shinobi leapt from branch to branch. Sasuke's mood still had not improved.

"Karin do you feel any familiar chakra signatures near by?" Sasuke asked.

There was a long pause and she shook her head, "Unfortunately no, I think they are out of my range."

"Then we're speeding up."

Sasuke increased his speed moving much faster then before. _'Itachi I will find you.'_

No one wanted to go faster since they were already moving at a fast pace but no one wanted to oppose him either, especially since he was in a bad mood. So instead they silentely cursed him and sped up.

It was starting to get dark and Sakura was tired from moving so fast all day never stopping for a break. Right as she was thinking she needed to rest Kisame stopped in front of them on a branch.

"Itachi-san, I think this is far enough for her to see."

She was not sure what Kisame had meant but she had a bad feeling about it. Itachi reached into his pocket and pulled out a long dark blue thick piece of fabric. He turned to her holding the fabric between his two hands as it drooped in the middle.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked taking a step back.

"I'm blind folding you. We are going back to the Akatsuki base and we can't have you knowing the location of it."

"Why do I have to be blind folded?" She asked putting her hand up in defense as Itachi stepped forward with the blind fold.

"Would you rather be unconscious?" He asked her.

'_Why is it that my options always suck with this guy?'_

"Fine then I'll be blind folded."

He placed it around her eyes and tied it tightly behind her head. "How am I going to travel like thi-yaaa!"

Itachi had picked her up bridal style, "I will carry you the rest of the way."

She didn't even have time to protest feeling him take off a second later. Sakura felt like he was moving at a faster pace then they had been all day. _'Were they slowing down for me? Who moves this fast for such a long period of time?!'_

She didn't know how long it was that she was being carried, but she knew she was starting to get tired and her head was starting to bob. _'How much further are we going?'_ Sakura was starting to dose into sleep. She felt her head lean against Itachi's chest, but once she realized she was falling asleep, she lifted it back up. Itachi noticed her dosing off, but didn't bother to say anything since he knew they were almost there. Sakura heard Kisame say something which she couldn't really make out since she was so tired. That was the last thing Sakura remembered that evening before resting her head against Itachi's chest and falling asleep.

Sakura awoke the next morning to find she was in a room she had never seen before. The walls were painted white and they were bare, save for a clock hanging on the wall. There was a window above and to the right of the bed looking out onto what looked to be training grounds. She sat up slowly, looking around the room. There was a small dresser at the opposite end of the bed, a plain wooden chair kiddy corner to her and two doors. One door was straight across from her, and the other was behind and to the left of her. The bed she slept in had white plain sheets. She noticed right beside the bed was a small table where her red forehead protector was. She only just noticed at that moment the Akatsuki cloak that was draped over the chair in the corner.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my room in the Akatsuki base."

She snapped her attention to the sudden voice in the room. Itachi walked through the door across from her, closing it behind him and walking up to the bed.

Sakura swallowed. She had never seen Itachi without the Akatsuki cloak on. He was wearing a black shirt over a black mesh shirt. He had on black pants and slippers (since he was inside). She noticed a ring on his right hand and a necklace around his neck. She also noticed he was well built and stood at least as tall as Sasuke was to her, maybe even a little taller. _'Were all Uchiha's this handsome?'_ She thought keeping Sasuke in mind as well.

"Your training starts today."

"Alright." She nodded.

"You are to stay in this room when I am not accompanying you and must never go out of it until further notice, understand?"

She nodded wondering if it was more for her safety or for him trying to hide the goings on of the Akatsuki.

"When I am here I will arrive early in the morning to get you up and take you first to get something to eat then to train."

She nodded again.

"You are going to need some extra clothes while you are here but that will be arranged later. Now are you ready."

"Ano…. where is a bathroom?"

He pointed to the door behind and to the left of her, "There is a full functioning bathroom and shower in there."

She nodded and threw the blankets off of her swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"And what am I going to do in this room by myself when you are not around? I don't know if you noticed but there is nothing in here, not even a single book."

"If it's books you want then I will give you some."

She stood up in front of him and looked up. _'He is just a little taller then Sasuke-kun.'_

"How long do you intend to keep me here?"

He smirked, "As long as it takes."

She furrowed her brows, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe you'll find out. Are you ready to go?"

She sighed annoyed at the situation, "Lead the way." Her tone was half mocking.

Ignoring her tone he nodded and turned heading towards the door. Sakura followed. She looked around the halls as she followed behind him. _'This is like a normal house ...?'_ It was a large house from what she could tell with many rooms down different hallways. There were some windows and everything looked clean. She followed him down a flight of stairs onto a landing and then continued down until she reached an open hallway. He turned to his left and headed down another hall, which led into the kitchen.

Sakura was surprised to see a proper kitchen with a fridge, stove, sink and even a dishwasher. She looked to the right and saw a large table, big enough to sit at least 10 people. Suddenly he turned around, "Please sit Sakura-san." Not wanting to argue she headed to the table and sat down at the end closest to her. She watched in amazement for the next 15 minutes as Itachi cooked her a breakfast of eggs, bacon and some toast. After eating they got up once again and headed back down the hall they came from. Until Itachi stoped in front of Sakura not understanding why until she heard another voice.

"Itachi-san don't you think your up a little too early yeah?" A blonde haired man stopped in front of him looking tired and yawning.

"Deidara, you're also awake, so why did you get up so early?"

"The smell of cooking breakfast made me get up. You didn't happen to leave me any did you?"

Itachi furrowed his brows at him, "Didn't think so yeah."

Sakura couldn't see the man in front of Itachi since she had been behind him. She cautioned a peek around his back and saw a tall man with only one arm and messed up blonde hair. She noticed the hidden stone village forehead protector on his head with a line through it.

"Huh? Itachi-san? Who is this you're hiding?"

Itachi moved to the side looking at Sakura revealing more of her.

"Isn't she a pretty girl." There was a slight pause as he looked her up and down. Sakura noticed a smirk cross his face and her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "What are you going to do with her yeah?"

"Train her."

"Wha? …Alright then it's defionately not what I would do with her." He smirked at her with a lustful look in his eye. Sakura could only think of what that comment really meant and looked away from him partially embarrassed and partially angry. "Well I'm hungry, so I am going to get some food."

Itachi resumed walking passing Deidara who stole another glance at Sakura before heading into the kitchen. _'Another member of Akatsuki. I wonder if they know that I was the one who killed Sasori?'_ She suddenly felt a chill down her spine as they walked past a door, which was in poor condition. It was scratched and looked old and warn. She wanted to ask Itachi about it but didn't think he would answer even if she got on her knees and begged. He slid open a glass door and stepped outside after putting on his sandals. She also removed her slippers only to realize her sandals had already been brought to the door. She followed him as he walked out to the training ground she saw earlier from the window of his room.

"You will train here everyday most often with me, but there will be times when you will be alone."

Sakrura nodded her head in understanding.

Itachi looked at her with a stoic expression, "First we are going to work on your speed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, stop here." Kakashi said landing a moment after him on the branch.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go down to the ground first."

Hinata, Sai and Naruto followed the Jounin as he jumped to the ground.

"This was around the spot where you last saw Sasuke yes?"

Naruto surveyed the area for a moment, "Un, this looks about right."

"Good, Hinata, not that I expect you will find them anywhere around here, but would you mind looking around first?"

"Hai." She put her hands together and formed some seals, "Byakugan." There was a long pause as they each watched her. She closed her eyes after a moment shaking her head as the veins on the sides of her head disappeared, "I don't see anyone around."

"Alright, since we know they have been moving for the past couple days, it will be difficult to find Sasuke and his group as well as Sakura since it has been raining a lot recently, so we are going to use my ninja dogs to help us."

Kakashi knelt down cutting his thumb on a piece of his vest, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

After a cloud of smoke cleared a pile of ninja dogs stood. "Yo." Pakkun said putting up his paw to say hi.

"I need you guys to search the area for Uchiha Sasuke's scent and Haruno Sakura's scent and find which way they went. GO!" The pile of dogs disappeared a moment later in every direction.

"Having Ninja dogs seems really useful." Sai said.

"Un, they are."

Naruto could barely stand still, he was too anxious to start after Sakura and Sasuke. _'I will find you Sakura-chan, I promise!'_

A howling noise was heard and the four shinobi who were standing there were gone a second later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and his team stopped when they came upon a cave that seemed as though it was recently used.

"These foot prints are new, they are maybe a day old." Juugo said leaning down surveying the ground.

"Yea but where did they go?" Suigetsu said kicking a rock out of the cave.

"I guess we're back to square one then." Karin said leaning against the wall where Sakura had been the night before looking out of the cave.

"We're going to continue searching for them." Sasuke said walking to the entrance.

"'_Them?_ I thought we were looking for Itachi? Or are you referring to a certain pink haired Kunoichi?" Karin asked annoyed.

He turned around with a stoic expression, "She has use and it would be beneficial to get her back."

Suigetsu shrugged walking up beside him grabbing onto the hilt of his sword. "I don't care as long as I get to fight Kisame that bastard."

"And what use does she have that we are not aware of?" Karin asked her words dripping with jealousy.

"It doesn't concern you." Sasuke said calmly. This comment only made her angrier. "WHAT! OF COURSE it concerns us we're all part of this team remember?!"

"Shut up Karin, you're just acting jealous. If Sasuke says she has purpose then why not try to get her back. She is a medical nin afterall." Suigetsu said.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS! BESIDES! What would I have to be jealous about anyway! She's just a-"

"Really attractive girl who is obviously intelligent and is a medic nin?" Suigetsu said smirking at her still holding onto his sword. He was enjoying making her uncomfoatable and defensive.

"I'll kill you!"

"Stop it both of you." Sasuke said calmly once again, "We are heading out. Let's go."

The four shinobi leapt from the cave entrance into the forest below once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke the next morning feeling sore and stiff everywhere. _'My body hurts…Itachi is ruthless with his training.'_ She rolled over grumbling wanting to sleep for a while longer when she heard the door open and close followed by the sound of footsteps getting closer. _'He didn't even knock!'_

"Sakura-san it's time to get up."

Itachi heard her grumble and he raised an eyebrow at her, "Sakura-san, you are going to have to get used to this anyway so I suggest you get up."

She rolled over to look at the dark haired, dark eyed man standing over her. "FINE THEN!"

Slowly she sat up stretching her stiff body. Swinging her legs around the bed once again and headed down staairs following behind him.

For three months straight this happened every morning. Itachi would come into the room without knocking at six in the morning regardless of what happened the day before and they would head down stairs. He would make her breakfast and then they would train. There were times when Itachi got another member of Akatsuki to assist him with training her. She was even able to spar with Kisame and Deidara a couple times, which turned out interesting enough. Every day she walked past the old beaten door she got a chill run up the back of her spine. Curiosity was starting to get the better of her.

She came to realize that Itachi was a person of very strict lifestyle and routine. He didn't like things to be out of order or if things didn't go his way he would get upset. Not on the out side since he never really showed any emotion, but the tone of his voice or his mannerisms would give it away. Sakura really wanted to learn more about what was beyond that door but every day at eight in the evening Itachi would escort her back up to his room and leave locking the door behind him. Thankfully he had brought her some books to read which she used to keep herself occupied. She once decided to snoope not really looking for anything in particular but just bored of reading and annoyed at being kept a prisoner. However her curiosity about the door continued to grow. The members were always very careful around her not to mention anything about they're organizastion, Bijuu, or even they're next targets. If Itachi walked into a room and she was behind him all conversation would stop and the subject would change to normal things that she didn't care to hear about.

While snooping around Itachi's room she went through his dresser and disappointingly, found only clothes. She did think it was strange when she found one drawer was full of nothing but Akatsuki cloaks. _'What are they stalk pilling them or something?' _Heaving a sigh she went back to reading a book.

Finally one night Sakura was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about the door once again, when she heard foot steps outside her door. She looked at the clock. '_12:37, What are they still doing up?'_ A moment later she heard the two voices outside her door talking. She couldn't make out the voices but she did recall hearing something that sounded like 'great art' and 'A good boy.' Sakura slowly got off the bed tip toeing over to the door masking her chakra and pressing her ear against the wood.

"We are leaving tomorrow right?"

"Yes Tobi, but keep it down and go to sleep yeah."

'_That must be Deidara and that creepy Tobi guy.' _Sakura pushed her ear closer to the wood hoping to catch anything about where they were going or what they were going for.

"Everyone is already sleeping and if any of them wake up, especially Itachi, they are not going to be happy with us understand?"

"Yes Tobi is a good boy, Tobi goes to sleep."

A second later and Sakura heard the sound of footsteps rushing by as the sound got farther and farther away. She smirked when she heard the sound of a sigh. In her head she pictured Deidara standing outside her door rubbing his temples in a circular manner and walking away. _'If they're all going to sleep then maybe…'_

Sakura turned around to look at the room. She knew the door was locked but tried to turn the handle anyway. She knew if she broke down the door then someone would obviously know what she was doing. She looked at the window and smiled moving across the room to her mattress where she crawled on her knees to the window. She placed her hands gently on the pane and pushed. To her delight and surprise it was unlocked. _'YES!' _She mentally cheered opening the window the entire way and climbing out of it. She looked left and right. There were windows all the way down both sides of the building. She looked down to the ground. _'That's a little far, but it's now or never'_ Silently she leapt off the ledge and summersaulted in the grass below. She looked back up to her window and the others on either side of it. _'Safe so far.'_ Quickly she ran across the grass and opened the sliding glass door she went out every day, being careful not to make more noise then she knew she had to. She smiled looking around the house to make sure no one was around and searched for any chakra signs. She stepped in the house closing the door behind her. Quietly she tip toed to the door she was so curious about. Sakura could feel her heart pounding in her chest. _'This is turning out to be so easy…why didn't I think of doing this before?'_

She peeked around a corner souble checking no one was there. When she saw the door she felt her heart leap in excitement. Biting her lip she walking over to it and put her hand on the handle. _'It's really cold.'_ Feeling her stomach knot up she carefully turned the handle and opened it. It creaked slightly when it opened and she stopped frozen searching for any chakra and listening for any noises. Once she was satisfied that no one was coming she slipped through the crack in the door and closed it leaving it open a crack.

She turned around and looked down at a stone staire case that descended wrapped around a stone wall. There were no lights anywhere and it was pitch dark. Sakura swallowed before she began to descend the stairs slowly. The deeper she got the more her eyes adjusted to the light, but she was still finding it hard to see. She realized part way down that it was a spiriling stair case and it went on for quite a while. Sakura had been staring at the floor so to make sure not to slip or trip. _'Does this ever end?_'As she was thinking it she looked ahead of her feet to noticed the stairs stopped a little ways up turning into a dirt path.

The change in floor made her, strangely enough, excited. She looked up when she had her two feet planted on the dirt floor. She was in a giant cave, and the path she was on was narrow and long. She noticed it was only wide wnough to fit one person at a time with zero room for another person to walk beside one aother. She followed the path with her eyes before walking out any farther and noticed that it was attached to the wall. She followed it all the way up to see a ways ahead it turned down another dark pathway. Sakura began to walk forward slowly when the sound of water caught her ears. She looked over the edge of the cliff. Her eyes widned when she saw what was at the bottom and she caught her breath in her throat. She was nearly 5 stories high above the water where at the bottom were sharp rocks waiting to kill anyone who fell. She swalloed and looked up at the path. _'Alright I just need to take my time.'_

She started out slowly walking along the path listening to the water below crash up against the rocks. _**'Oh geez! You're a Shinobi girl! Snap out it!' **_Sakura smirked at her inner self suddenly appearing.

_'You are not what I need right now.' _

_**'You always need me, now use your chakra to stick and don't kill us!'**_

_'Well that was reassuring!'_

Sakura closed her eyes concentrating her chakra to her feet beginning to walk slightly faster. It was taking a long time for Sakura to get to the other side. She continued to breath steadily concentrating on the goal. Sudenly Sakura heard something and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes went wide trying to figure out where it was coming from, _'What is that?'_ She could feel her heart start to beat faster. She looked behind her, above her, down the cliff. It was getting louder. It was like the ground was being grinded against something. Finally she turned back facing the way she was heading and saw something black and tube shaped start to come out of the ground. It looked to have prongs for an opening but was closed. Sakura took a step back when finally it stopped but didn't move. She continued to stare at it cautiously. _'What the hell is that thing?'_ Suddenly it opened revealing a face that was half black and half white.

"Girl, you look tasty enough to eat."

She screamed and turned around at a full run using her chakra to stick. _'What the hell is that, and why does he want to eat me?'_ She kept running concentrating on not falling over the cliff. Once she was at the beginning she looked behind her only to realize the thing was following her. What was strange about it though was it wasn't running. Instead it seemed to be travelling through the ground. She screamed again and turned up the stairs skipping every second step making wide strides.

"You can't escape me girl, I haven't eaten in almost a week and I am mighty hungry."

Sakura ran faster up the stairs looking back noticing it was getting closer and closer to her. She didn't care about the sweat on her brow or her fast paced breathing; her only thought was to get away from this thing. For some reason she believed that he would eat her if she got any closer to him and it scared her to think about. She kept running up the stairs, _'Were these stairs this long before!'_ She was starting to get dizzy from running in circles, she could feel her legs start to slow down, _'No I have to go faster! He is getting closer!'_

"Yes, you are getting weak I see."

Sakura shook her head violently forcing herself to use more chakra to propel her forward faster, _'You are not going to catch me you bastard!'_

She ran faster now skipping two steps at a time. _'The exit has to be here somewhere!'_ Finally she turned the corner and saw the door she had come through. She could see light coming through the crack. She felt a surge of hope run through her body before she leapt off the stairs using her chakra sending her into the air. Sakura flew into the door slamming it open with her arms before crashing right into something soft. Once she tumbled back on the floor she realized someone had caught her. The sounds of the thing chasing her were right behind her and she looked to the door grasping the shirt of her rescuer not knowing who it was.

The door burst open a moment later and the thing that was chasing her stopped. Sakura had buried her face into the shirt of her rescuer looking away waiting for her demise. But when she heard the thing that was chasing her stop suddenly she felt confused and cautioned openeing her eyes.

"Itachi, what are you doing? You're destroying my meal."

"Zetsu, she is not for eating."

Sakura only then realized who her rescuer was and looked up into his onxy eyes. She immediately let go of his shirt backing away from him her cheeks burning. Itachi looked at her for a moment before smirking then turned his attention back to Zetsu. Sakura had felt a little better knowing some mindless monster wasn't chasing her, _'Thank Kami-sama I'm not going to be eaten!'_. She looked to Zetsu who was staring back at Itachi. They seemed to be having a silent converstion.

"You should take better care of your pets Itachi." Zetsu said pointing at Sakura. He then turned around going back down stairs to guard the dungeon slamming the door behind him. Sakura's heartbeat was just slowing down as she let out a breath of air she didn't realize she was holding in. Itachi watched her stare at the ground not speaking. After a moment she looked up into his onyx eyes not really knowing what to say. She didn't know if she should apologize for sneaking around, waking him up, or if she should thank him for 'saving' her.

She looked at him opening her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She decided looking at the ground was better. Itachi stood up, "I'll take you back to your room."

She got up off the floor and followed behind him ascending the stairs. He hadn't spoken at all which surprised her since she was expecting him to lash out at her or scold her for sneaking around. Once they reached his room door he reached in to his pocket pulling out a set of keys and unlocked the door. After opening it he stood in the doorway waiting for her to pass. Sakura walked past him still staring at the ground avoiding his eyes. She made her way to her bed when she heard the door close and turned around to see he was standing in the room. He walked across the room stopping in front of her. Sakura looked at him with confused, worried eyes. He continued to stare back at her witha stoic expression still not speaking. She was about to say something when he spoke.

"Get in the bed."

"Wh-What?"

"I said get in the bed."

She turned around hesitating before she nodded and crawled into bed under the covers. Once she stopped moving Itachi went around the front of the bed to close and lock the open window above her.

"Tomorrow bars will be put on this to keep you from escaping."

She nodded having expected something of the sort. What she did not expect was what happened next. Itachi lifted the covers of the bed and crawled in beside her. She propped herself up on her elbow startled, "What are you doing?"

"I am going to sleep here tonight to make sure you won't try to escape again."

"But I didn't try to escape I just-" She stopped suddenly as a breath caught in her throat. _'Wait... I just realized, I didn't try to escape, I could have but I didn't? Instead I just snuck around trying to find out what was beyond the door…why…why didn't I try to escape I-?'_

Itachi watched amused as her face contorted with confusion and frustration having realized what she had done or more accurately what she hadn't. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it immediately thinking better of it. Narrowing her eyes at him she turned over on her side, her back facing him. Itachi smirked as he lay on his back with his arms behind his head staring at the ceiling. He remained awake until he heard her sleeping. After he was sure she was asleep he closed his eyes allowing sleep to take him over.

The next day Sakura was awoke at six in the morning to Itachi calling her name yet again. She had a hard time getting up that morning since she was so tired from the night before. Once they got down stairs she was surprised to find that Itachi didn't lead her to the kitchen that day instead he went straight to the sliding glass door. Confused Sakura followed behind trading her slippers for her sandals.

Once they were out in the yard Sakura could feel her stomach growling and she looked at Itachi hopeful. "Ano, Itachi-"

He cut her off, "A shinobi must be prepared for all kinds of situations. Sometimes those situations will make it so you don't eat for a whole day or two, or more. This training will help you to know what your limits are when you have not eaten."

She felt her heart drop, _'So basically I'm being punished for sneaking around…'_ She whined to herself on the inside but readied herself anyway. It was then she saw Deidara and Tobi at her window already attaching thick steel bars. She whined on the inside again, _'Dammit…'_ She charged Itachi a moment later trying to ignore the pleas of her stomach.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was like this for Sakura for the next 3 months (except she did get to eat). She had improved immensely during that time. Her speed had improved. She was still not as fast as Itachi but he stopped training her to be faster when she reached a certain point. Sakura took that as a sign that he was satisfied with her speed. She learned many new jutsu's as well as some Genjutsu. During that time Sakura noticed Itachi and almost everyone else would leave for days at a time, always at least 3 days starting the day they put bars over her window. The only one left whom would watch over her was the one they called Tobi. He always talked about being a good boy, which only confused her more. _'Aren't Akatsuki supposed to be mean? Not good?'_ She decided to leave that issue alone.

Sakura also noticed something, which was bothering her. Itachi seemed to be treating her differently then he did when she first arrived. He was being much nicer to her then he used to be, or at least nice for Itachi. Sakura couldn't think of any particular reason as to why his demeanor would change but apparently she wasn't the only one who didn't understand. Kisame would look at him funny from behind when he would treat her kinder as well. Itachi would always watch what he was doing when there were others around though. If anyone other then just Kisame was there he would go back to the cold teacher student attitude, not like what Kakashi was like, but colder and much more distant. Sakura didn't want to linger on as to why so she thought about something else.

The entire time she was there she continued to remind herself she was there so she could get stronger in order to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. She looked out the window thinking about Sasuke, something she had come to do often. She sighed wondering where he was and when she would be able to meet him next. She rolled over knowing she would never get to sleep if her mind continued to think about him so she once again thought about something else. She had been training all day and was exhausted. Itachi had recently taught her the fireball technique that Sasuke loved to use so much; she had finally mastered it that day.

Sakura began thinking about everything she had learned while she was there. The question of what she was still doing there was always on her mind however. She wondered if Naruto and Kakshi were out looking for her as well as if Sasuke was looking for her. Finally she wondered what Itachi was planning to do with her. She knew she would never get the answers to these questions until either she left or someone came for her. She closed her eyes trying to sleep and began daydreaming about Sasuke. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him like she had many times before. Suddenly her mind was bombarded with two memories she didn't want to think about.

FLASHBACK

It had been 3 months since she was brought to the Akatsuki base and it was the first time Itachi and the others had left. After a week of absence they finally returned. Sakura noticed they all seemed drained like they had used most of they're chakra. She didn't understand why but the next morning when Itachi came to wake her up she decided to question him about it.

"Time to get up Sakura-san."

"Itachi, I want to know where you and the others went over the past week."

He furrowed his brows at her, obviously annoyed at her question, "I told you when you first arrived there would be times when you were going to be alone."

"I don't care about that! I want to know why _all of you_ were gone for an entire week, save for that weird Tobi guy."

"It's none of your concern Sakura-san now let's go."

She was angry. He was avoiding her question. Of course she didn't want to say what she really wanted. She wanted to know if he had been out hunting for Naruto or if he had run into Sasuke. She stepped off the bed and grabbed his arm. He turned around slowly looking down at her hand on his arm, then bringing his attention to her face, his expression stoic.

"Itachi, answer my question."

He brushed her hand away examining her for a moment as if contemplating what to do or say to her. He took a step forward causing her to sit back down on the bed as she took a step back to keep the distance between them. He continued to advance on her until her back was leaning against the wall and he was straddling her, hi face inches away from her face. She was worried she had crossed the line or pushed his patience to far. Itachi studied her expression for a moment before he said anything.

"Sakura-san."

She caught her breath in her throat. Itachi smirked watching her. He leaned forward slowly to whisper in her ear. "Naruto-kun is still alive if that is what you are wondering."

He pulled back to see her expression. She looked up at him angry, "So you _were_ out hunting him then?!"

"Yes, but I didn't actually run into him."

She balled her fists together feeling her temper start to reach its boiling point. Itachi looked to her hands, then back to her eyes. "Perhaps you should rest for today."

"I can train, I'm fine."

"No, you're angry, and you should know not to bring emotions into a battle."

She tried to push him off of her but it was no use, "Get off me!"

"No." What happened next she was not expecting. Itachi closed the gap between them and placed his lips on hers pressing firmly into her. Sakura was in so much shock she didn't know what to do. She opened her eyes in surprise, which was the last thing she remembered before she fell unconscious.

END FLASHBACK

'_That was the second time that bastard kissed me!'_ She rolled over in her bed again frustrated and annoyed at him for taking advantage of her. There was one other instance when he had kissed her. It happened the day before and she was now running through it in her mind.

FLASHBACK

Sakura got so used to being waken up at the same time by Itachi that she started to wake up on her own before he got there. Sometimes it was only 15 minutes before he walked in, others it would be at least a half an hour. That morning Sakura had woken up 30 minutes before he arrived and she couldn't go back to sleep. _'I should have a shower while I wait.'_ She got up and headed to the bathroom. Changing her mind after 5 minutes she decided to have a bath. She cleaned herself and filled the tub with hot water. Getting into the tub and let out a sigh of relaxation. It was the most she felt relaxed since arriving there. After a couple minutes she began to drift off to sleep. She awoke 20 minutes later about to drown in the now luke warm water. She got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel heading into the other room since that was where the clock was and she needed to know how much time she had.

She stepped out of the bathroom after cracking it open to make sure it was safe to come out. She looked up at the clock, '5:59' a.m

'_SHIT!'_ She raced to where her clothes were, but didn't make it in time before the door opened and closed. Sakura froze, her hair still dripping wet, she could feel her heart start to beat faster. Itachi was shocked to see her standing in the middle of the room wearing only a towel and dripping with water. He gazed at her slowly from bottom to top. Sakura was staring back at him her eyes wide.

"I-Itachi."

"Sakura-san, I didn't realize you were awake already."

She felt her face turn red when she realized he had checked her out a second before. She didn't want to be seen in such provocative clothing in front of him, especially lack of clothing. She was annoyed that he hadn't turned around to at least give her some privacy. She reached for the bathroom door handle but his hand stopped hers from opening it. She took a step back when she noticed he was so close to her.

"I need to change Itachi, could you please leave and give me some privacy?" She said her voice stern.

"Not just yet there is something I want from you first."

She swallowed continuing to step back as he advanced on her. She was trying to figure out what he could have meant by that comment, but decided not to linger on it. A second later she was gone out of his sight holding a kunai to his neck from behind him. "You better leave now before you get hurt."

She felt a pull from behind her only to realized what had happened. _'Stupid inhuman speed.'_ She glanced behind her seeing him standing there holding a kunai to her back. The man she was holding in front of her she slit the throat of and he disappeared into a poof of smoke.

"I'm still faster then you Sakura-san."

She turned around fast going at him with the kunai still in her hand. He blocked her and leapt forward. She jumped back using her other hand to hold her towel. He came at her as she blocked his kunai, but the way he had her arm pinned with his Kunai, she could not use either of her arms. Using his free hand he caressed the side of her face with his thumb. She couldn't move since the wall was right behind her.

"You have improved since you've arrived here."

"I should hope so I have trained everyday since being here."

He smirked and moved forward slightly. "Accept for one." She felt the muscles in her arm tighten. He pressed his body against hers crushing her lips with his. Sakura kept her eyes closed this time not wanting to be knocked out. She had expected him to move away like he had the last two times, but she then realized she didn't really know if that is what happened last time since she fell unconscious after a few seconds. He licked the bottom of her lip a moment later asking for entry. Sakura refused to open her mouth to him, when she didn't open he bit her lower lip hard forcing her to respond.

She was getting angrier with each passing second as he continued to kiss her. He shoved his tongue into her mouth claiming dominance and pressing his body harder against hers. Sakura wanted to be free of the kiss, _'Maybe if I open my eyes.'_ She did only to find his eyes were actually closed. _'NO! He actually wants this!'_ She felt dirty all of a sudden knowing he wanted to kiss her.

'_Sasuke-kun…'_ She wanted to cry knowing someone other then Sasuke was kissing her so passionately or even at all. She felt guilty because it was the person he hated most in the world who was kissing her. She closed her eyes again prying he would stop soon. Finally he retracted his tongue from her mouth and kissed her hard one last time before pulling away, they're kunai's still crossed. He leaned forward into her ear before leaving the room, "I'll be waiting outside the door Sakura-san." He took the bottom of her ear into his mouth and bit it slightly, before sucking on it and leaving her against the wall. Sakura watched him walk across the room closing the door behind him smirking.

She fell to her knees putting her weight on both her hands. She wanted to puke and get the taste he had left in her mouth out. She looked up glaring at the door, angry tears brimming her eyes, _'I will escape this place even if it kills me!'_

END FLASHBACK

She rolled over in her bed again this time feeling slightly guilty about what had happened, _'I have no reason to feel guilty since I didn't do anything wrong. He kissed me, and I __**did NOT**__ enjoy it!'_ She sighed thinking about Narutro and Sasuke wondering where they were. _'I wonder if they are looking for me? …Sasuke-kun…where are you?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You guys are all so great! I love your reviews they help me want to write even more then I already do, and I never thought that was possible. Thanks for letting me know when I make a mistake about a certain fact like the colour of Karin's hair or how to spell Juugo's name. I didn't actually know that Karin's hair was red but I think I knew Juugo's name was spelled with two 'U's and not two 'G's and I just spelled it wrong.

I made this chapter a little longer then the others as well so I hope everyone likes chapter 4, I know I do


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so I had to resubmit this chapter because I had to fix ONE LINE! However if you have read it have no fears and see bottom for the adjustment that was made. I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter. I thought I would post it a couple days before I normally do because of that. I hope you all enjoy it, I'm not 100 happy with this chapter as a whole but I definately like parts of it. **

**I have a question to ask all of you. How long do you think it takes to get from Konoha to Sound and Vise versa? According to the Anime it takes less then a day. If you could let me know that would be great since I need the information for another fic I'm writing. Please enjoy this chapter. I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS! YOUR ALL AWESOME! **

**Chapter 5**

5 Months previous…. somewhere between Earth and Grass country…

"We finally caught up with them." Sai said looking forward through a heavy bush.

"Hinata can you look over there and tell us what you see?" Kakashi asked her.

She nodded putting her hands together forming a series of hand seals, "Byakugan."

There was a moment's pause, "I can see they're camp, it looks as though they have set up for the night." They each waited patiently for her to continue.

"I can see Sasuke he is sitting around the fire accompanied by 3 other shinobi, one is a red haired Kunoichi with glasses, another a large man with light spikey hair and the other is a man with sharp teeth and a large sword. I don't see Sakura-san anywhere."

"What?" Sai asked shocked

"WHAT!" Naruto asked angry and shocked.

"Shh, keep it down Naruto." Kakashi said.

"If he isn't with Sakura then where could she have gone?" Sai asked, not really directing it at anyone person in particular.

"Maybe she escaped them?" Hinata suggested.

"If she had, she would have gone back to Konoha and we would have been notified by some means." They were each trying to think of something when Kakashi turned to talk to Naruto, "Naruto what-WHAT THE!" Kakashi said shcked to find that he was suddenly gone. Hinata didn't need to be told she was already looking to the camp site. "Oh no, Naruto-kun is going over there!"

"We should follow." Sai said getting up from his perch.

"Wait! Stop."

Both HInata and Sai stopped looking at Kakashi confused.

"This might be a good thing. Hinata I want you to keep watching and tell us if anything goes wrong."

She nodded concentrating on Naruto, _'Naruto-kun I hope you know what you're doing.'_

Naruto landed on a branch just beyond where the group was. Karin seemed to be the first to notice him coming.

"Looks like we have company." She said gesturing towards the branch Naruto was on.

Everyone looked over to him up in the tree. He looked down on them scanning the area double checking Sakura wasn't there before he did anything. Naruto jumped down landing on the other side of the fire staring hard at Sasuke.

"Well looks like someone has a death wish!" Suigetsu grabbed the hilt of his sword and stood up.

"Sit down Suigetsu." Sasuke commanded looking to his best friend with a stoic expression.

"Sasuke I haven't come here to fight you or bring you back this time." Naruto's expression was angry. Sasuke smirked and tilted his head to the side, "Realized it was useless have you?"

He ignored Sasuke's remark and continued, "Where is Sakura-chan?!"

Sasuke knew when he had seen Naruto that he was going to ask about Sakura, so it came as no surprise to him, but he still had not figured out what to tell him. He studied Naruto for a moment before answering, "She isn't here obviously."

"TEME! What happened to Sakura-chan! You better not have actually killed her!"

Sasuke looked annoyed and insulted at this comment and was about to retaliate when he was interrupted.

"You mean the ugly girl with pink hair?" Karin said sarcastically. Naruto glared at her, while the others looked at her as well. Sasuke was about to tell her to shut up when she spoke before he could get to it.

"She was taken by Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke made a mental note to kill Karin when this was all over with. He looked to Naruto and swore he saw a flash of red in his eyes.

"TEME! YOU LET HER GET CAPTURED BY YOUR BROTHER!!!!"

He was about to charge when a pair of hands stopped him from behind wrapping under his shoulders in a tight grasp. Sai held him still, "LET ME GO! I'm GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Naruto we got what we came for, now let's go." Sai said calmly.

The others watched the scene play out as the two shinobi started to fight with each other, more Naruto fighting with Sai. "LET ME GO SAI!"

"No, the sooner we find Sakura the better."

It didn't seem like Sai was getting through to him, "Naruto she could be in danger and your wasting your time here!"

He stopped struggling against him realizing he was right. _'Itachi can't be trusted. We have to find Sakura-chan!'_

"Let's go Naruto."

Sai jumped into the trees waiting for Naruto to follow. He and Sasuke were caught in a silent conversation. Feeling enraged Naruto turned on his heel to jump into the trees, "Naruto."

"What teme?" he asked angry and disappointed in Sasuke for letting Sakura be captured.

Sasuke had remembered the words Sakura had said to him and was now contemplating it. '…_if you wanted to meet him then you should have just stayed with Naruto.' _

"Nothing, never mind."

Naruto wanted to stay and ask him what he wanted but he knew he had to go and find Sakura as soon as possible. He leapt into the trees leaving his best friend behind once again.

It had been 5 months since that time and Kakashi's group was starting to grow weary. They had returned home 3 times to re-stalk and to get some rest only to go out once again in search for her. The question still remained in everyone's minds, 'Why would Itachi want Sakura in the first place?'

Naruto had been running aideas around in his head ever since hearing that she was with him and was having trouble with it still. The only thing anyone really came up with was that he would want to use her to somehow get to Naruto, but it had been six months since Sasuke had taken her and they still had not seen her since.

Itachi and Kisame ran throught the forests as fast as they could. Each Akatsuki was dispatched every couple months to go after they're Jinchruucki if they hadn't already captured them. Itachi and Kisame were once again on the search for Naruto.

"Itachi-san?" Kisame asked.

"Hn?"

"You have been training the girl for almost 6 months now, weren't you originally going to use her to get to your Jinchrucki?"

"What's your point?"

"This is the second time we have gone out looking for Naruto since she has been with us I am just wondering what you are waiting for."

"…."

Kisame sighed. He was concerned that Itachi had been developing feelings for the Kunoichi. Now he was pretty sure he had.

"Itachi-san, she is going to want to go back home at some point, so why are you still training her?"

"Kisame, does it bother you that I train her in my spare time?"

"No, but I wonder about your intentions."

"Never mind my intentions, don't concern yourself with her. If it eases your mind to know I do have a plan for her."

"Alright Itachi-san I believe you."

Itachi had thought about Sakura leaving or what would happen if he actually got Naruto and extracted his Bijuu, how she would react. He knew he could never have her but something inside him wanted to fight against it.

At the Akatsuki base…

Sakura was lying awake in her bed staring at the door across the room with all her senses sharpened. She was listening for any noise and looking for chakra. She hadn't located Tobi's chakra but knew she had to chance getting away. Everything had been quiet for over an hour. Feeling her heart pounding in her chest she very quietly got out of bed and walked over, already fully dressed, to Itachi's dresser. She pulled out the drawer she knew was full of Akatsuki cloaks and grabbed the closest one. She draped the black cloak over her body doing the clasps up in the front. She looked back at her window longingly wishing the bars weren't there. She knew she wouldn't have a problem breaking them but the problem was keeping the noise level down. Sakura sighed before walking to the door. Right when she was about to open it she heard the sound of someone snoring and her eyes widened. _'Is he sleeping outside my door?'_

Quickly she made a Kage bushin. Sakura nodded to herself then took a spot behind the door as her clone opened the door. She stepped out of the door way.

"Where do you think your going?"

She lookd over to where the voice was. Tobi was sitting on the floor to the left beside the door and now staring up at her.

"I was hungry so I was going to the kitchen for something to eat."

"I don't believe you."

He stood up suddenly staring at her. The real Sakura from behind the door was prying this would work out and listening intently.

"Please Tobi-sempai I'm telling the truth, I was just hungry and needed something to eat."

"You weren't trying to escape?" He asked curious.

She shook her head, "No, I wasn't, even if I tried to get away you or someone else would catch me."

He seemed to be studying her for a moment then nodded. "Well alright. I am going to escort you to the kitchen though."

Sakura nodded following behind him down the stairs. The real Sakura continued to listen and waited until she was sure they were in the kitchen before quickly running out of her room and silently moved down the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she beelined it for the sliding glass door. Her breathing was fast and she made sure to make zero noise before she left. _'Now I just have to get across the yard without him seeing me through the window.'_

Sakura had been masking her chakra the entire time so he wouldn't see her. Crouching down she crawled through the dirt right beside the wall. She was to low to the ground to be seen through any of the windows. She didn't bother looking up but she could hear her own voice muffled through the window above her. She wondered what they were talking about but continued quickly along the side of the wall. After she reached the side of the building she bounded off into the thick forest using her chakra to propell her forward. She smirked to herself looking back at the large house that was getting smaller and smaller. _'Finally! Now I just need to get back home and fast.'_

Itachi and Kisame were running through the trees still looking for Naruto near the Akatsuki base.

"Damn it! We haven't been able to find the Kyuubi in a while. He is probably out looking for Sakura."

"…"

Suddenly Itachi stopped on a tree branch scanning the area. Kisame stopped after him on a near by branch.

"Itachi-san?"

"I thought I felt some chakra just now."

Sakura was hiding behind a tree masking her chakra. _'Kuso! I might have noticed too late.'_ She heard the sound of a rustling cloak behind her and her eyes widened. _'I need to disengage my other clone…'_ Sakura put her hands together, _'Kai!'_

Itachi was walking on the ground searching the area for chakra. Kisame was scanning the area for any movement.

Sakura was sitting as still as she could. Her heart was pounding in her ears. _'I need to get away from them. Why did I have to run into these two of all people. If Itachi finds me-'_

She heard him move fom behind her. He was now walking around scanning the area.

"Itachi-san we should get back soon or the Leader will be pissed at us."

He continued to scan the area carefully one last time before he nodded and leapt into the trees again. A moment later they were gone. Sakura let out a breath of air. _'I need to get away from here fast, they are going to find out that I am not there once they talk to Tobi.'_ She took off using her chakra to propell her as fast as she could go through the trees. _'I need to get back to Konoha and fast!'_

Sasuke awoke the next morning hearing a loud cracking sound come from outside his tent. He bolted up and ran outside only to find a squirrel had gotten caught in some branches and falled to the ground still attached. Once it realized Sasuke's presence it ran away.

'Kuso! It has been almost 6 months since I last saw Itachi and Sakura. Where the hell did he take her?!'

There was a zipper noise from behind him and Karin emerged from her tent. Noticing Sasuke she walked up behind him blushing knowing they were alone.

"Good morning Sasuke. I hope you slept well?" He turned to face her, his expression looked annoyed.

"Karin wake up the others we are leaving as soon as possible."

She was tired of being rejected by him and never being noticed. Letting her temper get to her she leapt on top of him tackling him to the ground. After a moment of struggling and wrestling with him in the grass she felt him pin her down. She looked up into onyx eyes. He had a kunai to her throat and was holding her hair in his hand straddling her from above furrowing his brow together.

"What is the meaning of this Karin?"

"Why do you always reject me?! I just want to comfort you and show you that I care about you!"

"Karin I would have thought by now that you would realize I am not interested in you. You're merely a teammate, someone I travel with, and nothing more."

She was hurt by his words and wanted to cry but wasn't the type to do so. Instead she got angrier with him, "So I mean nothing to you? I'm just someone that you fight beside and that's it?"

"Yes."

She tensed slightly. His voice and face showed that he was telling the truth, there were no masked feelings behind what he had said to her, which only made her more upset. She always found his emotionless-ness to not bother her but it was bothering her at that moment. She wanted to see him falter, see him show an ounce of emotion to her so she could know what he was feeling and use it against him.

"Why should I stay with you then?!"

"It is ultimately your choice to stay traveling with us or not. I asked you to come with us because of your ability, not because of anything else."

"So who do you care for then Sasuke?" She asked sarcasm evident in her voice.

"…"

"It's that Sakura girl isn't it."

She saw his eyebrows flinch slightly. It hurt her to think he would only show emotion when talking about_ her_ or around _her_. She noticed he was nicer to Sakura then he had ever been to her or any female she had seen him interact with really. It made her blood boil just to be around Sakura knowing she knew Sasuke from a long time ago and they had some kind of history that she knew nothing about. Now she realized she could not compete with her, there was too much history between them. She balled her fists together her knuckles turning white.

There was another zipper noise from behind and Suigetsu emerged from his tent stopping when he saw the sight before him.

"Oi, Sasuke, has anyone ever told you it's too early to kill before noon?"

He smirked slightly and stood up retracting his kunai back to his holster. Karin stood up fuming still. Sasuke started to put his tent away acting as if nothing had happened. Karin glared at him from behind, _'I will get that Sakura girl if it's the last thing I do!'_

Sakura could see the gates of Konoha now they were coming into view. She had slowed down quite a bit since the night. Her legs were burning and some spots were numb. Her breathing was erratic and she was covered in sweat. _'Just a little farther.'_

She reached the clearing just before the gates, almost collapsing when she hit the ground. Trying to catch her breath she stood up and walked as fast as she could to the gates, _'I just need to get inside and I'll be safe.'_ She had been running all night and most of the day before as fast as she could in case Tobi or any Akatsuki was coming after her.

"Someone is coming! They're wearing an Akatsuki cloak!" She herd a man's voice yell, not bothering to look up, she barely had enough energy to walk. _'Oh I forgot to take this stupid thing off…'_

She put it on in the first place in case she were to run into any shinobi on the way in hopes of scaring them off before they even bothered to attack her. Thankfully she didn't run into and Shinobi on the way but she forgot to take it off before she got to the gates.

"Wait STOP!" The men on the top of the wall who were all about to attack her stopped.

"H-Haruno-san?"

She heard her name called, thankful that someone noticed she wasn't an Akatsuki and nodded slightly but continued to walk hunched over and out of breath.

"Haruno-san is back! Go and get Hokage-sama! Hurry!"

Sakura watched the ground beneath her as she stepped past a large shadow, which she knew to be the gate shadow. After a few steps forward she heard the sound of running getting closer to her and people yelling her name.

'I'm home at last.'

She was exhausted and had enough. She collapsed on the ground smiling knowing she was finally back home.

**The small change I had to make was that Itachi and Kisame were not going back to the Akatsuki base they are still looking for Naruto it's just that they are near the Akatsuki base when they come across Sakura. DOMO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sakura awoke hearing the sounds of familiar voices nearby.

"She was exhausted, but there was really nothing wrong with her. She actually seems to be in better condition then when she left. I'm concerned about why she was wearing an Akatsuki cloak though."

'_Shizune?'_

"We will question her when she has enough strength but for now, I'm just thankful she is back. Did you send one of our birds to retrieve Kakashi's team?"

'_Tsunade-sama…wait Kakashi? Naruto!'_

She opened her eyes slowly, seeing Tsunade and Shizune standing at the base of her bed talking to each other.

"Sakura-san! You're awake!" Shizune said anxiously.

"Sakura!"

Tsunade rushed to the side of her bed, "How are you feeling Sakura?"

She cleared her throat sitting up straight, Her body felt achy and stiff, "I feel a lot better now that I have slept… What time is it anyway?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's about six in the morning. You were exhausted so we didn't bother to wake you up."

'I wonder if I will always wake up at 6 in the morning now… grrr.'

She groaned slightly. "Is something wrong?" Shizune asked her, her voice full of concern.

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine really."

"We heard from Kakashi and Naruto that you were captured by Sasuke, and then by Akatsuki. What happened after that? You have been gone for months."

She was curious about how Naruto and Kakashi found out about her being kidnapped by Akatsuki, but decided she would ask about it later, "Tsunade-sama I…" She took a deep breath. Hearing the words in her head and saying them out loud, in this case, seemed to be two completely different issues. She knew once she said what she had to; she would have to re-live everything she worked so hard to get away from. Finally she cleared her throat to speak, "Itachi trained me."

There was a short pause as Tsunade's expression changed from calm to disgruntled, "Tell me everything!"

After Sakura's long explanation of being kidnapped twice and everything that happened, deliberately leaving out the details of Itachi kissing her, she sat back in her bed looking pensive. Tsunade was surprised to hear that Itachi had been training her and asked to see some of what she learned when she was feeling up to it. Tsunade released her from the hospital shortly after they're conversation ended.

"Oh wait, Tsunade-sama?!"

She turned around smiling, "Yes Sakura."

"What about Naruto and Kakashi?"

"Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and Hinata should be returning within the next couple days. During which time I expect you to rest and relax until they get back, understand?"

She nodded smiling, "Thanks Tsunade-sama."

Waving good bye Sakura headed back to her apartment relieved to be home at last.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 week later….

Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki were heading back to they're base each of them exhausted from chakra depletion. It was sundown when they arrived. They all went to doing something on they're own, but most of them went to bed. Itachi walked to his room calmly to check on his 'flower'. He opened the door and was shocked and annoyed to find Tobi lying on his bed.

"ITACHI-SAN!!!!" Tobi jumped up off the bed running at him. He continued to hop up and down on the spot unable to sit still.

"Tobi where is Sakura-san?" He was annoyed and concerned that she wasn't in his room where she always was, although you wouldn't know it from his expressionless face.

"Ano….Well you see…" Tobi started, feeling uncomfortable.

"Out with it Tobi!" He said his voice irritated.

"Sakura-san…well she….she ….e-escaped."

"WHAT!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE OKAY!" Naruto screamed as he ran up to her in the hospital halls. Sakura barely turned around before she was plummeted by Naruto, captured in a tight hug.

"N-Naruto..cough…..I can't breathe…." Sakura said gasping for air. He put her down gently, "Oh Sakura-chan I'm sorry are you okay?"

"Naruto I'm fine, really."

"I'm so relieved you're back and safe! What happened to you? Where did you go? What did that Itachi bastard do to you? Did he hurt you? I'm going to kick his ass!"

"Slow down Naruto, you will get your answers in time." Kakashi said walking up to them, surprisingly not reading his book, but with his hands in his pockets. Sakura was confused as to why Naruto knew that Itachi had taken her, but decided she would ask later.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hello Sakura, I trust you are doing fine."

"Now that I am home, yeah."

"Sakura-san." Hinata said walking up behind followed by Sai.

"Oh, Hi Hinata-chan, I heard you went on the mission too. I'm glad you made it back safely."

Sai stared at her for a moment, not moving or saying anything. Sakura gave him a sweet smile, "Hi Sai, I'm glad your back."

"Sakura…"

What happened next she was not expecting. He walked up to her slowly and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. She blushed not expecting him to act so affectionate towards her. "I'm glad you're alright." He said softly.

"T-Thanks Sai." She muttered embarrassed.

Finally he let her go smiling and took a step back. Sakura swallowed her cheeks still pink and relieved to be free of him, "Have you been to see Tsunade-sama yet?" She asked to no one in particular.

"No, we were heading that way until Naruto took a detour to the hospital." Kakashi answered.

"Alright well we should probably head to her office, I'm sure she'll want to know you're all back."

Sakura and the others walked up to the Hokage tower together. Naruto was pelting questions left right and centre at Sakura. She merely dodged and danced around them hoping he would stop soon. By the time they had gotten to the Hokage tower, Naruto realized he had actually learned nothing, and stopped asking questions until they finally got there. But only after crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Come in."

The sound of Tsunade's voice came through the other side. Kakashi opened the door stepping into her office followed by the others.

"Kakashi, glad to see you are back and safe."

"TSUNADE-NO-BAA-CHAN! I WANT ANSWERS!"

Tsunade sighed, _'I was expecting something like this.'_ She looked to her pink haired apprentice, "You didn't give him any answers?" she asked hopeful.

Sakura shook her head, "Sorry I wanted to wait until we were all here."

She sighed again putting her elbow's up on her desk and resting her head on her hands.

"Alright Naruto, go ahead."

"I want to know what happened to Sakura-chan, where she went and why it took so long to get back!"

Sakura then went into a long explanation of what had happened when she was with Sasuke's team then meeting up with Itachi and Kisame. The second abduction, staying at Akatsuki base and training with Itachi, and finally on to her escape.

"So Itachi trained you personally?" Kakashi asked a little shocked.

She nodded. "It would be interesting to see what he taught you." He said.

"But it still doesn't explain why he took you in the first place?" said Sai his brows furrowed together.

Sakura had been wondering that her self, but the answer never really came clear. It didn't really make sense to why he would train her and not use her for some other purpose. Everyone was stuck on it.

"Anyway Naruto do you have any more questions?" Tsunade asked slightly annoyed.

"I have a question actually." Sakura said.

Everyone looked at her with curious eyes, "How did you find out I was kidnapped by Akatsuki in the first place?"

There was a shift in the room as everyone suddenly looked a little uncomfortable and turned they're heads to Naruto, who was staring at the floor with a hard yet sad expression. Naruto had wanted to prolong telling Sakura how he got the information, but now knew there was no way to keep it from her. He took a deep breath and responded quietly, "I asked Sasuke."

She caught her breath in her throat. _'What? He asked Sasuke-kun? Then… that means-'_

"Did you fight him? What happened? Did he willingly give you the information?"

Now it was Sakura's turn to ask questions. "Actually I didn't fight him at all." Naruto said reminiscing on what had happened.

"W-We had been following Sasuke-san and h-his group for a while before w-we caught up with them, it was o-only when we did c-catch up with them we realized y-you weren't w-with them." Hinata said.

"So you didn't fight him Naruto?" She asked disbelieving.

He nodded, "Aa. But I didn't get the information from him directly either. It was the Kunoichi who was with them that said you were kidnapped by Itachi."

"Karin?" Sakura asked furrowing her brows together.

"Is that her name? Well anyway, yes she was the one who told us." Naruto replied.

'_Why would she-'_

"Sakura did you learn anything useful about Akatsuki while you were there?" Kakashi asked.

She shook her head, after Kakashi's voice had broken her train of thought, and responded "I was kept in the dark about everything. I _was_ they're prisoner after all."

"Hmmm.." He put his hand on his chin and looked at the ceiling, contemplating.

"The only thing I noticed is they all leave at the same time and don't return for at least 3 days at a time usually longer, but when they do return they are all exhausted of they're chakra and tired."

"How many times did this happen while you were there?" Tsunade asked.

"3 times."

"Hmmm…." Tsunade said staring hard at nothing in particular.

"Well that is enough for now, I have your mission statements. You are all free to leave." Tsunade said looking back down to some paper work sitting on her desk.

They each left for they're respective homes since it was getting dark. Naruto went to the Raman stand before heading back to his apartment, but only after pestering Sakura to go with him. She refused saying she was tired and he, reluctantly went by himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and his team had made camp for the night. Each of them was getting tired of the long drawn out chase for the elder Uchiha.

"We should stop in the next town we pass by, and ask around for information on Akatsuki." Suigetsu said annoyed.

"I agree, this is ridiculous!" Karin said annoyed that she was agreeing with Suigetsu and annoyed at the on going chase.

Suigetsu looked at her confused since she agreed with him. Shrugging it off, everyone looked to Sasuke.

"We'll stop in the next town for some supplies and information." Sasuke stated wanting to end the search as well, so he could finally complete his goal.

"The next town should be a day or two away." Juugo said calmly.

"Well then a day or two it'll be. I don't care as long as we can get some information on them." Suigetsu said throwing a twig into the fire.

Sasuke had been thinking about what Sakura had said to him ever since she mentioned it.

'…_if you wanted to meet him then you should have just stayed with Naruto.' _Sasuke stared into the fire remembering when Naruto came to see him looking for Sakura. _'Maybe I should pay Konoha, a little visit…?'_ He knew it was probably the fastest way to find Itachi, but he didn't want to do it for many reasons. However, to be able to complete his lifelong goal once and for all, was stronger then any other reason he could think of. Sasuke continued to stare into the fire contemplating.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura, Naruto, and Sai all arrived at Tsunade's office the next morning after being summoned. Sakura and Naruto were late since she had to go to his house and wake him up. Upon arrival they noticed that Yamato and Sai were also in the room waiting for them to arrive.

"Ah, it's about time you're here, come in the both of you." Tsunade said sitting behind her desk.

Naruto yawned stretching his arms out, "Tsunade-no-baa-chan what is this all about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sai said with a blank expression.

"Naruto what usually happens when you are summoned to the Hokage's office?" Yamato asked shaking his head on the inside.

"Well, I guess I usually get yelled at, and sometimes threatened."

Sakura, and everyone else rolled they're eyes, except for Tsunade, who looked at him annoyed trying to come up with different ways to make his life more miserable.

"What ELSE happens when you come here Naruto?" Sakura asked starting to get impatient.

"Umm????"

"You get a mission given to you maybe?" Yamato asked sarcastically.

"Ya, but we just got back! We can't be going on another one already!"

"On the contrary Naruto, I have a mission for you that arrived this morning, which will be good for your team." Tsunade said taking out some papers.

"TSUNADE-NO-BAA-CHAN! We just got back! And…and Sakura-chan just got back she needs rest!"

"Naruto! Sakura has been back for over a week now and has had plenty of rest, you had last night to rest and I'm _sure_ you're not tired."

"MAYBE I AM!"

"Oh really?" She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

Naruto was about to explode. Sai noticed this and decided to interrupt him. "But Hokage-sama once Akatsuki finds out that Sakura has escaped don't you think they will come looking for her?"

"Sai, I don't think you really have anything to worry about regarding Akatsuki coming to find Sakura. I don't think Itachi is the type to try and get a prisoner back if they have completely escaped him." Tsunade said.

"Sai is right! What if they do come looking for Sakura-chan! Itachi doesn't seem the type, but we don't know what he had planned to do with her in the first place, so maybe he needs her still!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto, once Itachi finds out that Sakura is no longer there, he will know exactly where she went to. For him to come to this village is a huge risk. There are so many Shinobi here, and even if he does come here, then neither you nor Sakura will be here for him to try and take. He will then realize it was a waste of time coming here in the first place."

"Then what if he leaves and finds us out there?!"

She was beginning to lose her patience, "Naruto! I have never known you to want to avoid a confrontation with Akatsuki before, especially to not want to go on mission because of a slight threat?"

He paused for a moment before answering her, "I'm just worried about Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, you don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself. I am not going to stay in this village and do nothing, if we could be out on a mission gaining more experience, getting stronger and fulfilling our duty to Konoha."

"But Sakura-chan!"

"That's enough Naruto!" Tsunade yelled at him.

He pointed at her glaring, "SEE I DO GET YELLED AT EVERYTIME I COME HERE!!"

"YOU'RE GOING ON THIS MISSION! END OF DISCUSSION!" She yelled back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later the team was off jumping through the trees, heading out of Konoha. Ever since the morning, Naruto had a weird feeling in his stomach that was making him feel uneasy. It was part of the reason that he made such a huge deal about leaving the village. _'It's weird that Sakura-chan is alright with leaving the village so soon after returning. Why does she seem so confident about not getting kidnapped or running into Itachi? Is it because he trained her and now she is a better fighter? Or did something happen?'_ Naruto couldn't get the feeling out of his stomach, but stayed quiet trying to figure things out.

"It looks like we will be away about 2 weeks." Yamato said answering Sai's question which Naruto hadn't been paying attention to.

"I see." Sai said nodding.

Sakura hadn't spoken since they left the village. She was still trying to figure out why Itachi would want her as a prisoner in the first place. As well she was wondering what he would do if they ran into each other again? _'Would he try to kidnap me again? Maybe he took me from Sasuke-kun to make him annoyed? But why would that annoy him he doesn't regard me as anything except an old fan girl, who annoys him still. Not to mention, it doesn't make sense that Itachi would want to annoy Sasuke-kun anyway…?'_

She sighed knowing she could think about Sasuke all day, but decided to stay focused, _'Unless he was planning on using me to get close to Naruto or something… but then if he were going to do that he would have done it, since I was there for so long?'_ She shook her head annoyed and frustrated. _'Why couldn't he have just dropped some kind of clue or something?'_

Suddenly a vision of Itachi pressing himself against her and kissing her when she was wearing only a towel, flashed into her mind. Her fists balled up, the tips of her knuckles turning white, _'Why did he do that?! Was he trying to torture me in some twisted way? It's true that, that time, he wasn't trying to knock me out because his eyes were closed…he can't- no it's not possible…Itachi doesn't_ like_ me? He is too cold and focused on his own _goals_ for something like that…'_ She shook her head violently trying to rid her mind of the vision and thoughts in her head.

Thinking he might like her made her feel dirty and want to take a hot shower. _'I don't care how handsome a person is, he is a murderer! He ruined Sasuke-kun's life and he is hunting Naruto! I hate him, and will die before I ever let him do something like that to me again!'_ She balled her fists together remembering he stole her first kiss in front of Sasuke. _'I wanted my first kiss to be with Sasuke-kun…not having him watch as his brother kissed me! SHANNARO! He is so DEAD!'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Itachi and Kisame were leaping through the trees, heading away from the town they were just in. Kisame had a splatter of blood on the bottom of his cloak.

"Itachi-san we should stop by a river soon, I need to wash this blood before it stains."

He didn't reply since he was deep in thought.

"Itachi-san? Are you angry about the mess I left behind? They were only his underlings, I know we were only supposed to kill the one man, but-"

"No, its fine."

"Did you meet up with our contact?"

"Aa. I told him everything he needed to know."

"I guess we get to go back early then, since that didn't take very long. " He smiled sinisterly thinking about the massacre which he just caused.

"No, I have one stop to make in the next town."

"Humm? Do we get to kill more people?" He asked his smile growing wider.

"…."

"Hehe, I'm going to take your silence as a yes!"

They continued through the trees silently and swiftly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later in the afternoon sometime…

"Alright I will go into town and see if I can find anything out. I'll be back soon." Suigetsu began walking towards the entrance of the small town they just arrived at.

"I'll also go and see if I can find anything out." Karin said following behind Suigetsu.

Sasuke and Juugo sat waiting for they're return.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suigetsu turned to Karin and pointed at an old beat up building, "I'm going to look in there."

She looked past him at where he was pointing, "There? What do you expect to find there?"

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover Karin."

Grumbling under her breath she stormed off, "Fine then I'll go check the pub over there."

"Alright."

Suigetsu casually walked up to the building and rapped his knuckles on the door three times. A tall, large man with short black hair and a long black beard answered. He looked down at Suigetsu and glared, "What do you want?" His voice was deep and scratchy. Suigetsu anxiously quivered with the thought of putting this man in his place.

"I want inside my good man, can you let me in?"

"No, now get away from here before I force you away." He began to close the door when a large sword stopped him from moving it any further. He turned back more annoyed, ready to pounce on Suigetsu.

"You're asking for it kid!"

Suigetsu smiled wickedly, "It's about time you noticed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked through the halls of the large building making his way upstairs, leaving the corpse down at the entrance and never looking back. He stopped when he heard some voices. _'Now where is that coming from?'_ He walked down another long hallway noticing two men standing at the end of the hall, guarding a door.

'_Ah this looks about right.'_

"You there, who let you in?" The man on the left wearing all black asked.

"Who me? I invited myself. Now I suggest you two move out of the way." He grabbed his sword with lightening speed and held it out to the neck of the one who spoke. "Or you'll regret it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suigetsu opened the door the two guards were guarding shaking his head and smirking, "They never learn."

"Who are you?!" A demanding voice called out.

Suigetsu looked up to see three men sitting on the other side of the room, talking to one another and smoking cigars.

"My name is not important, however what is important," He took a couple steps forward and threw a shriuken beside each of they're heads, sticking into the wall behind them. "Is that you give me what I have come to get."

He looked satisfied staring back into the eyes of three men who were trembling before him. "Those who cooperate will be rewarded with life, and those who don't will face the consequences of death, now who wants to play?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked up casually, feeling a familiar presence coming closer. Without even acknowledging her he asked, "Did you find anything?"

She kicked a rock at a near by tree, her expression annoyed, "NO! Those mongrels know nothing! All I learned was that if you mix vodka with orange juice they call it a screw driver."

Both Sasuke and Juugo looked at her with cocked eyebrows, "Don't ask."

"Ahahaha.."

The three of them turned around at the sudden laugh. Suigetsu walked up to meet his companions with a big smile on his face.

"Did _you_ find anything Suigetsu?" Karin asked annoyed, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

He ignored her tone, "Yes I did. I told you not to judge a book by its cover, Karin."

"Hmph." Disgruntled she sat down beside Sasuke, her arms still crossed and her nose pointed up in the air.

"What did you find out?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Apparently, Itachi and Kisame are out doing assassinations in a near by town."

"Where?" Karin asked impatiently.

"Well from the information I gathered, they have already moved on and finished the assassination."

"Then WHY did you even bother telling us that!" Karin stood up getting in his face. He smirked and looked to Sasuke.

"Because what is interesting is now they seem to be after, not only the Nine Tails, but a pink haired Kunoichi, whose origin, no one knows."

Karin furrowed her brows slightly, _'That bitch got away from him? How?! Was it that Naruto guy? Did he manage to save her? There is no way she could be strong enough to escape…?_'

Sasuke suddenly felt a pull in his chest. Whatever it was, it was not a feeling he was accustomed to. "She must have left a big impression with him if she got away, unscathed and he's now looking for her." Suigetsu said smirking and looking at Sasuke.

'_At least she got away unharmed, but-'_ Sasuke balled his fist together, _'Itachi is now interested in not only Naruto, but Sakura as well.'_ He was angry. He wanted his brother to acknowledge him and be scared of him, but instead he was hunting after his two old team mates, whom he left behind and abandoned years ago. He stood up suddenly, "We're leaving, let's go."

He took off not wanting to hear the others complain or question him as to where they were going. He didn't want to answer them; he just wanted to bask in his annoyance and anger towards Itachi. They each followed realizing he was suddenly in a bad mood. Karin was fuming as she watched his back, _'Every time _she_ is mentioned, his demeanour changes and he starts to shows more emotion then usual.'_ She balled her fist together, _'I'll get you wench! Sasuke will be mine!'_

Sasuke jumped from branch to branch concentrating on the same thing: Wanting to kill his brother and find him once and for all. He finally knew what he had to do, although he didn't feel the way he thought he would. Instead he felt indifferent, like he wanted to go and he didn't want to go. After thinking he felt indifferent because of the anger he had for Itachi, he decided to clear his thoughts and concentrate on what he now had to do. He had to go back to Konoha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One and a half weeks went by and Sasuke's team was starting to get annoyed with not being told where they were going. It was that day they saw the gates of Konoha, and were all shocked, save for Sasuke.

"Sasuke, is this Konoha? The great Fire country's hidden village?" Juugo asked looking at the giant gates.

"Aa."

"WHAT? You took us to your old home?? What the hell are we doing here?" Karin yelled.

"I need to see someone."

"It's not your pink haired girlfriend is it?" Suigetsu asked smirking.

"Each of you will follow me. Don't do or say anything, just follow me." He ignored Suigetsu's comment and took off landing on the ground followed by the other three. Sasuke's expression was stoic as he walked up to the gate. He was experiencing a sense of nostalgia He shook off the feeling, trying not to think of old memories of his family, and then about team seven. Karin couldn't help but notice the lack of response to what Suigetsu had said to him a moment before. She glared at his back as he lead them closer and closer to the giant gates.

"Hey! Where do you think you're-"

Sasuke looked up not realizing how close they were to the gate, since having been caught in his thoughts. He noticed a couple of shinobi were staring at him with they're mouths hanging agape.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Aa."

The two Chunnins looked to one another wondering what they should do. They looked to the three shinobi who seemed to be accompanying him. One of the Chuunin put two fingers in his mouth, whistling loud.

Suddenly four shinobi landed on the ground in front of them, each wearing a white animal mask to cover they're faces. They looked over the group standing in front of them, noticing the long lost Uchiha among them.

"Escort them to the Hokage tower." One of the chunnin said looking at the captain of the ANBU squad. He said nothing while looking at the four shinobi in front of him and put his arm out pointing at them. A second later they were surrounded by four ANBU. Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo were all shocked at how fast they moved. The captain walked up to Sasuke pausing for a moment to stare at him. Sasuke did nothing but stare back. The ANBU lifted his mask revealing another blue mask and one exposed eye.

"Interesting group you have here… Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked slightly looking at his old sensei in front of him, "Aa."

Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu all wondered if they happened to know each other, but knew they wouldn't get any answers even if they asked. Kakashi turned around putting his mask back over his face. They began to walk at a steady pace towards the Hokage tower. He smiled to himself under the mask, even though he felt a little uncertainty towards the situation, he was still happy his student had finally come home. _'Interesting time for you to come back …Sasuke.'_ Sasuke and the others followed quietly ignoring the glares and stares they were getting from the people of the village. Sasuke heard his name muttered a couple times from the people watching, but continued to look straight ahead. He hadn't recognized anyone yet, but wasn't concentrated on them at all. He was more trying to figure out what Tsunade was going to do to him once she realized he was back.

**Alright well I hope everyone liked this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"No p-please don't kill me!" A man wearing a long red and gold robe was on his knees tears streaming down his face, his arm dripping with blood. He looked up pleadingly at the man standing in front of him, praying see a glimmer of hope through his stoic expression.

"Tell one of your servants to send word to Konoha for help, and I will consider sparing your life."

The man didn't even need to think about it. Trembling he sat up, "Hotoru, Hotoru! GET IN HERE!" He screamed his voice desperate.

A moment later a boy with short black hair ran into the room, and gaped at the sight before him. A man wearing a long black cloak with red clouds was standing in the middle of the room, holding a sword to his master's neck.

"M-Master? W-when did he- W-Who is-"

"Hotoru! Send one of our messenger birds to Konoha asking for aid! Choose the fastest one! Go NOW and HURRY!"

"B-But, w-what about-"

"GO DO IT NOW!"

He turned and ran out of the room, fear flowing through his veins. Itachi turned to look at the feudal lord. He smirked when he heard the sound of guards heading towards the room. The feudal lord looked up at Itachi with helpless pleading eyes once again, "Now please, will you spare me?"

"Itachi-san, we should go I can hear some guards coming." Another man suddenly appeared at the window. He had blue skin, was equipped with a large sword, and was wearing the same black and red cloud cloak.

Itachi nodded looking down at the man before him, "You have served your purpose."

A loud scream was heard and the door burst open a moment later, "LORD KATAKI!" The guards standing in the door way were frozen in shock. On the floor in a pile of blood was the dead body of they're feudal lord.

"W-Who could have done this?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"COME IN!" Tsunade voice yelled through the door..

Everyone was surprised to hear a yell come from the other side of the door. Kakashi, the other ANBU, and Sasuke then realized, she was in a bad mood. _'Perfect timing…' _Sasuke thought sarcastically.

Kakashi opened the door cautiously and laughed uncomfortably, "A haha ha ha, Hokage-sama?"

"I SAID COME IN KAKASHI!" She yelled at his poking head into her office, sending him death glares. He sighed seeing Jiryia looking dishevelled and sitting outside her window. _'He must be why she is in such a bad mood.'_

Finally he opened the door fully and walked in, followed by everyone else. Tsunade and Jiryia were both surprised to see what had just walked through the door, but you wouldn't know it if you looked at they're expressions. They each looked at the group with hard expressions.

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sauke has returned." Kakashi said cautiously.

She stared hard at the young protégé standing in her office. _'He has grown…'_ She sat down propping her elbows up and resting her head on top of her folded hands, staring at him and his companions.

Jiryia was also looking at him hard wondering the same things. _'Naruto will be rather surprised when he comes back'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

They had been conversing for 10 minutes, but no one had left or entered the room. Suddenly a familiar voice was heard echoing through the hall outside the room.

"Sakura-chan, hurry up!"

"SHUT-UP NARUTO!" (Sakura)

"Shut-up Naruto!" (Sai)

"Be quiet Naruto!" (Yamato)

Tsunade's eyes widened for a slight moment, when she heard the voice of her successor to be, and her apprentice. Jiryia sighed waiting for the door to burst open knowing perfectly well what would happen next. Sasuke smirked hearing his old teammates fighting as per usual. _'Nothing has changed has it?'_

The door suddenly burst open revealing a blond haired shinobi wearing a black and orange jump suit, "Tsunade-no ba-" Naruto stopped in his tracks, catching his breath in his throat.

"Ack! Naruto Why did you stop all-" Sakura stopped behind him after walking into his back. She had looked up and realized what he was staring at. She felt her heart rate instantly speed up. _'S-Sasuke-kun…is back?'_ She swallowed the saliva that was in her throat. She felt Sai bump into her a moment later. His hands fell on her waist steadying her so she wouldn't fall over, "Oh, sorry Sakura." He looked up to see what they were all looking at. Immediately he noticed Sasuke standing in the middle of the room.

Sai hated Sasuke for abandoning the village years ago and, despite Sakura and Naruto defending him all the time, he still had his reservations. Sai was also aware of the feelings Sakura had for Sasuke, which bothered him even though he didn't admit to it out loud. _'I want to check something.'_ He kept his hands on Sakura's waist, watching to see if Sasuke's expression would change.+

Sakura felt his hands not let go but barely registered it. She was too awestruck to see Sasuke standing in the middle of the room, with his team surrounded by ANBU no less. Sasuke had been staring at them and noticed Sai's hands on her waist. His eyes twitched when he saw the dark haired boys' hands remain where they fell. Unfortunately, Sai caught his twitch, _'Interesting Uchiha…_'

Ignoring Sai, Sasuke locked eyes with blue for a moment, then switched to green. He saw the jumbled emotions through her eyes as she stared back at him. Sasuke couldn't help but continue to stare at her. Finally Naruto walked forward, slowly making his way to Tsunade's desk, Sakura following behind. She finally registered Sai's hands on her waist when she tried to walk but couldn't. She turned around to face him, "What the? Sai! Don't touch me so familiarly!" She yelled at him. He frowned and took a step back from her threatening glare.

"Naruto, Sakura." Tsunade called.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Sakura answered back.

"Come here for a moment."

"Un." Naruto said his expression hard. Naruto noticed Jiryia sitting on the window sill. He nodded once to his sensei, recognizing he was there.

"As you can see Uchiha Sauske has returned, but from what he says only temporarily." She was directing her speech to Naruto and Sakura. Both teens were trying with all they're might not to stare at Sasuke. Sakura felt her heart drop and start to ache when Tsunade had said it, but made no outward show of it. Sasuke was watching them carefully to see they're reactions.

"What do you mean temporarily?" Sai said walking up behind Sakura rather closely.

"Well, he is still searching for his brother and thinks the best way to find him, is to travel with you two." She gestured to Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto balled his fist together as what Tsunade was saying began to sink in. He turned around to face Sasuke, "Teme! You come back because you want to _use_ me and Sakura-chan, so you can find your stupid brother!" Naruto was about to pounce on Sasuke. Sakura registered this and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, restricting his movements.

"Naruto stop it!" Sakura said trying to restrain him.

"Let me go Sakura-chan! I'm going to kick his ass for this, _and_ for letting you fall into that Bastard Itachi's hands."

Sai merely smirked. Kakashi and Jiryia sighed. "Naruto stop struggling! It's not his fault that happened! And I was the one who suggested he travel with you, so he could find his brother!"

Naruto stopped struggling. He felt the pit of his stomach begin to tighten and turn. He could feel her arms relax around him since he had stopped struggling. He turned around fast to face her. Sai's had an annoyed expression on his face, "Sakura-chan, how could you do that!"

"I have my reasons Naruto."

Naruto felt suddenly like the whole world was against him once again. Sakura was using him so she could see Sasuke, Sasuke was using him so he could get to his brother, and Itachi was hunting him so he could get his Jinchuuriki, all in all Naruto was hurt and frustrated. This was news to everyone except the four from sound. Tsuande looked to her apprentice, "Sakura, why did you tell him that?"

"Because Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-kun is trying to find his brother to kill him, and Itachi is trying to hunt Naruto. This way it's like killing two birds with one stone."

Naruto looked at her thinking about what she said. Deciding the think about it later he turned back around, facing Tsunade.

"Tsunade-no-baa-chan! You can't let this happen!"

She was still thinking, unsure of what to do. "Kakashi I would like to talk to you for a moment, Naruto and Sakura you may stay. Sai and Yamato you are dismissed, I will get your mission statement from Naruto and Sakura, as for your three." She pointed at the sound nins, "Take them to the tower and keep them under guard. I will have to deal with them shortly. And you Sasuke, you will wait outside my office with Jiryia until further notice. "

Everyone nodded. The sound nin's begrudgingly followed the three ANBU, thinking the tower was probably not a place that would be comfortable. Sai, Yamato, Sasuke and Jiryia left the room, leaving only Tsunade, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi behind.

"I can't believe he actually took my advice?" Sakura said looking at the now closed door.

"I can't believe you Sakura-chan! Why did-"

"Naruto! Leave her be, it's actually a lot easier this way to have him here." Tsunade said calmly.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled.

"I thought you wanted Sasuke-kun to come back home?" Sakura questioned.

"OF course I do! I just don't want him to come back because he wants to _use_ us to accomplish his _goal_. I want him to come back because he wants to come back, and be with us again!" Naruto protested.

"Look, right now Sasuke is a missing nin, and a threat to Konoha. If he has come back willingly however, regardless of the reason, then that makes tracking him down a lot easier. As well it makes him a lot less of a threat." said Tsunade.

"But all he wants to do is find his brother and k-"

"Kill him, I know, but maybe that is not such a bad thing." Tsunade said cutting Naruto off. "If he is strong enough to kill his brother, then that takes care of two threats to Konoha. Not to mention he has already killed Orochimaru and that would technically be three threats taken away. Once he finishes with that goal, he will most likely come back here, but even if all this is true, I still don't know if he has any hidden agenda?" Tsunade said thinking out loud.

"Sasuke has always been a genius, but I don't think he plans to destroy Konoha or try to take it over. That was Orochimaru's ambition, and he killed him." Kakashi said.

"I agree with Kakashi-sensei, it doesn't seem like he wants to destroy anything, I think he just wants to kill his brother. In order to do that, he came here looking for Naruto to make tracking Itachi easier." Sakura said.

"Maybe I don't want to be followed around because someone he wants to kill, is looking for me!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto, you have no choice in this matter, just be happy your long lost best friend has returned."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Jiryia stood outside the room leaning against the wall not speaking or moving.

"TSUNADE-NO-BAA-CHAN!"

They both took they're attention to the door after hearing Naruto's voice echo so loud, they could hear it in the hallway. Sasuke smirked and put his head back down.

"Interesting choice of time to come back to Konoha, Sasuke." Jiryia said with his arms crossed.

"What is so interesting about it?"

"Well….Itachi is looking for Naruto, and Sakura just returned from Akatsuki after escaping."

Sasuke twitched slightly, _'_Just_ returned from Akatsuki? That means she was with him for…almost 5 months!! What the hell? What was she doing there for 5 months?' _Sasuke made a mental note to ask Sakura about it later.

"So what makes that interesting?"

"You seem to be the only one Itachi is not interested in out of you three, and only after Sakura returns, do you show up."

Sasuke was starting to put the pieces together, and didn't like where this was going, "Are you suggesting that I had something to do with Sakura's delayed return?"

"It's possible isn't it? It was you who kidnapped and threatened to kill her in the first place."

He felt a twang in his stomach, "I merely bluffed to kill her, to get away from being dragged back to Konoha when I wasn't ready. Itachi took her from me after that, and I don't know where they went." He said matter of factly.

"But you didn't look for her either."

"…"

"Sasuke the possibility of you being involved is probable, but not likely. We will be exploring every possible angle which you may have up your sleeve."

Sasuke was finished talking to the sannin. He didn't want to hear anything else he had to say, _'I did look for her. I looked almost for the entire time, until I heard she came back here.'_

Jiryia had been analyzing him also, _'Itachi took her from you? Strange choice of words for someone so cold and stoic.'_

The door suddenly opened and a pink head popped out from behind it. "Jiryia-sama, Sasuke-kun you can come in now."

Leaving the door open for them she walked back into the room. Sasuke and Jiryia entered, closing the door behind them. Sasuke walked up to Tsunade's desk filling the space between Sakura and Naruto. It was then they both realized how much each of them had grown. Naruto and Sasuke had both gotten a lot taller. Sakura was now the shortest, and Sasuke still the tallest, but Naruto was only an inch or two shorter. They all looked at Tsunade, "Uchiha Sasuke, I am going to allow you and your team to go out on the next mission with Naruto and Sakura's team. However that team of yours is your responsibility, and will reflect upon only you do you understand?"

"Aa."

"The next mission will probably come up in a couple days, so you may stay in the village with either Sakura or Naruto. Wherever you go you have to be with one or the other at least, never alone, or there will be consequences, understand?!"

"Hn."

"Your teammates are not trustworthy so they will stay, not in a prison, but in a room, guarded at all times while they are here. They may not leave they're room, its risk enough that you showed them where Konoha is located."

He merely nodded this time. Tsunade sighed and looked up at him almost glaring, "I am being extremely lenient with you Uchiha, if you mess up even once, I will have all your chakra drained, beat to you to a bloody pulp and then throw you into one of our chakra draining cells, do you understand?!"

"Aa."

"One other thing I will tell you before I dismiss you all. You are not to talk to or go near your teammates while you are here. I'll have an ANBU inform them of what is happening. Now you are all free to go, when a mission comes up I will summon you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the building. They all stopped for a moment at the same time after reaching the bottom of the steps. They were each being flooded with memories of team seven. "Well kids I gotta go do something, I'd love to catch up with you Sasuke, but it seems I don't have the time at the moment. Ja na."

Before anyone could say anything to stop him he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto was still annoyed, and had not spoken since they left the tower. He looked at Sakura for a moment before turning on his heel and walking away.

"Naruto where are yo-"

"I'm going to get some Raman with Iruka-sensei, I'll see you later Sakura-chan…..Sasuke."

"Ah, Naru- " A cloud of smoke replaced where Naruto was standing. Sakura was staring at the dissipating cloud, _'Is Naruto mad at me? He didn't even invite me or Sauke-kun to have Raman with him?'_ It was then Sakura realized she was alone with Sasuke and her cheeks turned slightly pink. She sighed realizing she didn't know what to say to the young Uchiha. She took a step forward staring at the ground. Sasuke was watching her intently, noticing she looked as though her mind was disturbed. But there was something eating away at him that he wanted to ask. She turned around a moment later smiling.

"Sasuke-kun I'm glad that Tsunade-sama was so lenient with you."

"Hn."

Suddenly she felt the empty feeling in her stomach break her train of thoughts. _'I don't really have any food at my apartment…'_

"Ano, Sasuke-kun? Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Great then we can find a place to eat." She took another step forward feeling his presence start to move behind her. He made his way to walk beside her. She looked at him from the side. She wanted to know if he had tried to look for her, or if he had been worried about her, but she knew she couldn't just ask. _'Wait…if we go to a restaurant together…then anyone around us will think it's a date…not that I mind, but I don't want him to think I'm the same girl that used to ask him out on dates all the time. Maybe we should go the market place and buy something.'_

"Actually, maybe we should go to the market, I need to buy some food anyway."

"Aa."

They walked in silence, both of them thinking about the things they wanted to ask the other, but neither spoke. Sakura was trying to ignore all the stares and muttering she was picking up from the villagers they passed. Sasuke was so deep in thought he didn't even notice. Going to the market with Sasuke turned out to be more interesting then Sakura thought it would. He was really good at picking out all the freshest vegetables and meat. When they arrived at the tomato stand he grabbed a whole bag full and put it in her basket, "Sasuke-kun? Don't you think that's a few too many tomatoes?"

"No."

"Oh…" Sakura looked down at her basket. Sasuke seemed to notice her change of attitude, "I like tomatoes. They taste good."

She felt her cheeks turn pink slightly, and she looked up at him smiling. _'I learned something about him, and I didn't even have to pry it out of him.'_ Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her smiling face. He felt something stir in his stomach. Ignoring the feeling he went back to shopping.

By the time they got to Sakura's apartment it was early evening. She had started on dinner right away while Sasuke, after helping put the food away, was looking at her book collection on a shelf in the adjacent room. Sakura noticed he picked a couple up, scanned through them and placed than back on the shelf.

"I got most of those from Tsunade-sama."

"Hn."

Sakura couldn't help but stare at him from across the room. _'Everything he does is so methodical and relaxing to watch._' Finally she looked down, noticing the chicken was almost burnt. She cursed herself mentally for being so absent minded around him, even now that she was older.

"Sasuke-kun, dinner is ready."

She placed the plates on the table and sat down picking up her chopsticks. Sasuke sat down beside her doing the same. They spent most of the meal in silence. Sakura was deep in thought about earlier that day and about when they're next mission would be. She was so engrossed in her world she didn't realize he was talking to her.

"Sakura?"

"Huh? Oh…sorry Sasuke-kun I was thinking about something."

She blushed and put down her chop sticks, "Did you need something?"

"Where is the bathroom?"

"Oh, sorry just a sec and I'll show you."

She grabbed his plate and hers putting them in the sink, then began walking down the hall, Sasuke following behind. She stopped at the first door on her left, "You can sleep in this room tonight. It should have everything you need, but I might need to find some clothes for you to wear."

He nodded and she continued walking down the hall stopping at the next door on her left, "This is the bathroom. My room is just down the hall in case you need me for anything."

"Sakura where are your parents?"

She hadn't expected him to ask her about them, but wasn't necessarily surprised. "They're away a lot on vacation and work; I basically live on my own, just still in my parent's house."

"Hn."

She smiled at him then walked down the hall expecting him to go into the bathroom. It was only when she reached her door that she realized he was still behind her.

"Ano...Sasuke-kun-"

"You said you were going to get me some clothes? Did you want me to come out of the shower naked?"

Her eyes widened and her body tensed. Her mind was suddenly thrust into images of him in the shower, covered in water and steam everywhere. She averted his eyes, her gaze landing on his chest. Realizing that was not a smart place to put her eyes at that moment, as it sent more images flashing though her mind. She looked down further only to stop at his crotch area. She snapped her eyes shut and shook her head violently wishing he wasn't standing right in front of her. Her face was as red as a tomato and she now couldn't sit still. She cleared her throat and swallowed hard, "Y-yes, I'll-I'll go and get you some clothes, um…be right back." Her voice cracked when she spoke.

She raced past him and ran up the stairs on the right side of the entrance of the hallway. Sasuke stood where she had left him smirking. He replayed what just happened in his mind. _'Nice reaction Sakura…'_

A moment later she ran back down the stairs her face still red and the images still there. She held out a pair of black shorts and white t-shirt for him to wear. "H-Here you are Sasuke-kun."

She said holding the clothes out to him still not looking into his eyes. He smirked again and took the clothes from her. They walked past each other, Sasuke to the bathroom and Sakura to her room, him smirking and her red.

Sakura closed the door to her room and leaned against it falling to the floor slowly. _'OMG! That was the WORST reaction EVER! Could I have BEEN more obvious! Now he probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert.'_

She heard the sound of the shower turn on and her thoughts wandered once again to images of him in the shower. Except this time she was with him. She bit her lip staring into space going further with her fantasy. When she realized what she was doing, she shook her head violently again. She ran her hands through her hair, frustrated. _'AH! I AM a pervert!…but he does have a nice- NO! Okay, him being here alone with me, is not going so well. How will the rest of the night turn out??'_

The rest of the night was really tame for the both of them to Sakura's relief. Once Sasuke got out of the shower, he went to the room Sakura said he could sleep in, and didn't come out. After her shower, she knocked on his door to see if he needed anything. He said he was going to bed a moment later. Sakura bid him good night and went to her room to get some sleep herself.

**Alright so I know everyone is probably itching for some fluff or some good Sasu/Saku moments. Well I have good news because in the next chapter there is some of that. Aside from that I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm happy with it. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! Your all so great! Reading them keeps me motivated :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sakura lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She was having a hard time getting to sleep. _'Geez! Why can't I sleep?! This is SO FRUSTRATING!'_ She rolled over on her side violently, staring at her dresser across the room. Even though the lights were off she could still see through the dark and her eyes landed on the old picture of team seven. She sighed as she stared at the raven-haired genin on the left side of the picture. Her mind was thrust into more thoughts of Sasuke, as per usual. She most often enjoyed thinking about the love of her life, but all she wanted right now, was sleep. Annoyed she threw the covers off of her, and left her room to get a drink of water, in hopes of that helping to remedy her insomnia.

She tiptoed down the hallway trying not to make a sound. She knew that shinobi were not that hard to wake up, and responded to even the smallest sounds. Well all shinobi except Naruto. That guy could sleep through a tornado ripping through his house if he was tired enough. As she tiptoed down the dark hallway she couldn't help but stare at the door further up and to the right. She knew behind that door, was Sasuke sleeping peacefully. As much as she didn't want to wake him, she wanted to gaze upon his sleeping face.

CREAK.

'_Oh shit! I hope that didn't wake Sasuke-kun up!'_ Creeping farther down the hallway she topped momentarily at his door to look in. She was frustrated to see that is was closed shut. Heaving an exasperated sigh she continued on her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from her cupboard and filled it with water. Turning around to lean on the counter she peered out her kitchen window to the dark empty streets outside. _'I wonder if Naruto is still mad at me?'_ The thought of Naruto being angry with her, for some reason, made her heart ache. She only ever thought of him as a brother and always enjoyed being around him. Ever since he came back from being with Jiryia, he was easier to tolerate since he had matured so much. She never really thought about the amount of time she spent with Naruto, until now.

'_Now that I think about it, Naruto and I are ALWAYS together.'_ She couldn't stop herself from smiling when she thought about him. Putting her now empty glass down, she walked over to the window straining to see to his apartment. _'Naruto please don't be mad at me.'_ Standing up straight she reached her arms towards the sky to stretch as she yawned. _'Alright time for bed.'_ Once again she began to tiptoe down the hall, her eyes focused on the door up ahead. _'I just want to see his face…would he wake up if I opened the door?'_ Again she stopped silently in front of his door. Very carefully she placed her hand on the door handle.

She took a deep breath, _'Alright on the count of 3 . 1…2…3!'_ She opened the door a crack, straining to see him lying in the bed. To her surprise there was no body in the bed that she could see. _'What the? Maybe I just need to get closer, since I can't really see that far in anyways. Quiet, quiet…'_ Opening the door more she took a step forward putting her head in the open space to take a better look.

"Sakura."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

She turned around on her heel, throwing her fist into the air, not exactly sure of where her target was. Before she knew who she was attacking she fond herself in an all out tai-jutsu match with whoever it was. Even though she couldn't really tell who it was from all the fast movements she didn't slow down. Being frightened had caused adrenalin to pump through her.

"S-Sakura, stop!"

"PERVERT! RAPIST! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! HOW DARE YOU-"

"Sakura, I said stop it! It's me!"

"THEIF! CRIMINAL! I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY YOU EVER-AH!"

Suddenly she was on her back, flat on the floor with a great weight over top of he, holding her down. "OUCH! That hurt pervert! You are going to be sorry for- thooogu."

She opened her eyes to try and focus to see who put they're hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Sasuke; and he looked slightly annoyed. Probably from being called a pervert, rapist, thief, criminal and then a pervert again. Sakura swallowed hard trying to make apologetic looking eyes. Sasuke removed his hand but didn't move from on top of her. Sakura realized then they're positions. Sasuke had both legs on either side of her, straddling her, and he was holding her wrists down above her head. They're faces were about a foot apart. Sakura felt her face start to turn pink.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it was you. I thought you were a criminal or-"

"A pervert, a rapist or a theif?" His tone was slightly annoyed.

"I..umm…ya."

"You should be on your guard more. I could have killed you if I had wanted to and you wouldn't have even known who it was, or what had even happened."

This comment made her annoyed as it threw her back to when they were genin, and he told her she was weak all the time. Suddenly she felt incredibly vulnerable and frustrated at him.

"I said I was sorry! You don't have to get all uptight about it!"

"What are you getting upset for? I wasn't the one off my guard." His voice was annoyed still.

"SO WHAT! ONE time I'm not on my guard, and you have the nerve to lecture me about it! Give me a break Sasuke I was just-"

"You could have been killed because of that _one time_!"

snap.

Without thinking Sakura suddenly moved her hips down so his butt was sitting on her lower abdomen. She pulled her wrists down with all her might and thrust her hips upward, throwing him off of her. Sasuke flipped through the air and landed on his back. The next thing he knew she was on top of him, holding a kunai to his throat. Sakura glared back him, her one hand was holding one of his wrists above his head, and she was straddling him.

"I'm not so easy to kill Sasuke-_kun_."

To her surprise he smirked up at her. Sakura was about to lash out at him when he cut her off.

"I'm impressed Sakura."

She caught her breath in her throat surprised and forgetting all the nasty things she was going to say to him. _'Sasuke-kun…he said…that was…'_

Sakura couldn't help but smile, "Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

She lowered her kunai to the floor looking back at him. They're faces were inches apart. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest at they're closeness. She stayed on top of him staring into his eyes. _'Would it be so bad if I just leaned forward? What would he taste like?' _To her surprise Sasuke hadn't moved or complained for her to get off of him. Instead he was staring back into her eyes as if waiting for something. Swallowing what saliva was in her mouth Sakura wet her lips, and leaned forward pressing her lips against his.

Sasuke didn't move away or object. He wasn't surprised that she had leaned forward and kissed him. Sakura thought it was almost like he was expecting her to. Except that he didn't kiss her back. Disappointed and heart broken she backed away.

"S-Sorry Sasuke-kun, I-"

Suddenly he pulled her close to him and pressed his lips against hers, hard, wrapping her into an embrace. Sakura was shocked, but closed her eyes kissing him back. He extended his tongue licking the bottom of her lip; she complied with his request and opened her mouth to him. Deepening the kiss he pulled her closer and delved into her mouth claiming dominance. Sakura caressed her tongue against his, gently at first until the pace became faster and rougher. They parted gasping for air a moment later. Sakura's could feel her cheeks were hot as both of them stared at each other.

Sakura didn't know what to say or do. One of her greatest fantasies had just come true, and she was completely at a loss for what to do or say. To her surprise Sasuke leaned forward capturing her lips with his again. Sakura closed her eyes in complete bliss and kissed him back. They stayed on the floor of the hallway for a while thankful for once that there were no distractions around to interrupt them. No Kakashi, no Naruto, no Sai, just them, and an empty house. Sasuke suddenly wrapped a hand around her waist to maneuver they're bodies so he was on top of her. He had one leg between hers and the other to the side. Sakura felt her face turn red and they broke apart.

"S-Sasuke-kun." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Hn?"

She bit her lip still staring into his eyes, she didn't want this to end but from the way he had just moved them, now was probably a good time to stop before anything got out of hand.

"We should probably go to sleep now. If we get a mission tomorrow, we are going to want to have had enough rest."

He nodded then leaned forward again capturing her lips with his taking what was rightfully his once again. Sasuke had never expected the feeling of another's lips against his to be so pleasurable, so much that he didn't want to stop, but knew she was right. He broke apart from her and stood up holding a hand out to her for assistance.

Willingly she smiled at him and took his hand. However to her surprise he didn't let go and lead them into his room. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat, _'OMG! OMG! OMG! What is he doing? I mean he, he doesn't expect to-" _ She swallowed, unwilling to finish that sentence. It wasn't that she didn't want to do _that_ with him, it was more that she wasn't expecting it, and therefore was not prepared or ready at that point. He turned around to face her. Sakura thought she saw a slight pink on his cheeks.

"Do you want to stay here or go back to your room?" His voice was steady and un-wavering. He was perfectly calm, or so it seemed to Sakura.

'_Is he saying he wants me to stay here with him?'_ Sakura nodded feeling her cheeks burn slightly, "I'll stay here if that's okay with you?"

He nodded and let go of her hand getting into the bed. Sakura followed his actions going around to the other side and getting under the covers. _'Now that I think about it, Sasuke-kun was never direct with his feelings. SO maybe he was just giving me the choice to mask actually saying, _'I want you to stay here with me.'_'_

'**Ya or he was just being nice, and instead of being rejected directly, he gave you options.'**

'Maybe, but either way, I'll probably never know.'

She looked over to where he was, surprised to see that he was facing her and staring into her green eyes. He leaned forward once more capturing her lips, softly this time. Sakura felt happiness melt over her with the gentle kiss. Breaking apart a moment later, she smiled at him pulling the covers up around her.

"Good night Sauke-kun."

"Good night."

Sakura rolled over smiling then adjusted the sheets, so she could get more comfortable. She suddenly felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer to the middle of the bed. She was grinning form ear to ear and her cheeks were pink. _'Sasuke-kun I love you so much.'_ Finally she dosed off to sleep having no problems at all.

The next morning Sakura awoke facing the window feeling happy and refreshed. She took a deep breath and smiled when she heard a slight groan from behind her. She smiled more hearing her one and only love start to stir from right behind her. She rolled over to face him and he groaned more.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun."

He furrowed his brows together and opened his eyes, his vision slowly coming into focus. He looked into emerald eyes staring back at him with a smiling face.

"Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"What time is it?"

"Oh? Umm… I don't know, but its morning so you should get up! I'll make you breakfast if you hurry."

She got up on her elbows and reached over kissing him, then jumped out of bed and ran first to her room to change, then to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Sasuke rolled over groaning, _'Since when was she a morning person?'_ He stood up and began to get dressed as the smell of tomatoes wafted into his room. He smirked and made his way to the kitchen once fully dressed. Arriving in the kitchen he saw Sakura standing in her normal attire except her hair was a bit messier then usual.

"Morning Sasuke-kun! I have your breakfast ready for you if you would like to sit down."

He sat down in the same spot he had the night before, when a plate of freshly sliced tomatoes lying on top of toast, was placed in front of him. His mouth started to water.

"I hope you like toast? Since I already knew you liked tomatoes, I thought of something to do with them."

He started eating right away almost not hearing her. Sakura smiled at him and turned around to get her breakfast, when there was a loud knock at the door.

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN! CAN I COME IN?"

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked to one another thinking the same thing, _'Should we let him in?' _ Sakura sighed when there was another loud bang.

"Sakura-chan I know your awake, I saw in your window that you weren't in your room!"

Sakura felt her cheeks turn red and her eyes caught Sasuke's. He smirked at her taking another bite of his tomato and toast as she opened the door fuming. "NARUTO! You pervert! Since when did you start looking into my ro-….Kakashi-sensei? Sai?"

"Yo." Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

"Good morning Sakura." Sai said smiling at her.

"Wha? What are you all doing here?"

It was then Naruto noticed Sasuke sitting at the kitchen table, and pointed at him, "TEME! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO SAKURA-CHAN LAST NIGHT! OR I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Sasuke smirked turning his attention to Naruto. He stood up from the table having finished his breakfast. "You couldn't kill me if you wanted to Dobe."

"TEME!"

Sakura's cheeks were red but, holding Naruto back form charging at Sasuke made it so that no one noticed. "LET ME GO!"

"Naruto stop it! You're causing a ruckus!"

She pushed him back annoyed. Sasuke came up beside her, still smirking. "What are you all doing here anyway? Especially you Kakashi-sensei, you're ALWAYS late for everything. I find it hard to swallow that you are here with them at the same time??" Sakura said.

"I was dragged here." Sai defended holding up his hand as if to ask a question in a class room.

Kakashi put his hand behind his head scratching his scalp, and began to laugh uncomfortably, "We just wanted to see."

"Huh? See what?" Sakura asked confused.

"See your new abilities." Naruto said still annoyed at Sasuke.

Sakura only then realized what they were talking about and felt her heart start to race. _'Oh no…I still haven't told Sasuke-kun abou-'_

"What new abilities?" Sasuke asked confused as well.

"She didn't tell you?" Naruto asked pointing at Sakura. She tensed.

"Tell me what?"

Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other, both contemplating the same thing. _'Let Sakura tell him before they do.' _They both looked to Sakura who looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but there. She was about to speak when Sai interrupted her.

"The new skills she leaned which Uchiha Itachi taught her." Sai said laughing evilly on the inside and grinning on the outside.

"WHAT?" Sasuke accidentally yelled.

"SAI!" Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi yelled.

All eyes were on Sakura. She swallowed and turned to Sasuke. She looked up to meet his angry eyes. "Sasuke-kun… I-Itachi trained me a little while I was captured with Akatsuki."

"A little? You said he rigorously trained you everyday." Sai said starting to feel vindicated. (For what I don't know?)

Sasuke was feeling his blood starting to boil. He wanted to yell at her and ask her why she didn't say anything sooner. What he did next no one was expecting. He grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled her back slamming the door in Kakashi, Naruto and Sai's faces. They heard a loud click, letting them know he locked it.

Sakura took a step back from him looking up at his angry eyes.

BANG. BANG. BANG. "SASUKE-TEME OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me that yesterday?" He asked trying to keep his temper under control.

"B-because I knew you would get mad."

"What else happened while you were there?" He was still walking closer to her, as she continued to step backwards, her eyes fixated on his.

"N-Nothing else happened…"

"Don't lie to me Sakura!"

"H-How would you know whether I'm lying or not?!" She yelled feeling his intense gaze upon her still, making her all the more uncomfortable. Finally she stopped feeling the wall behind her, stopping her from going any farther. Sasuke took another step forward crouching over her, still staring into her eyes.

"Because that is probably the most personal and intimate thing Itachi has ever done for anyone." He said through gritted teeth.

Seeing Sasuke crouch over her only reminded her more of the time Itachi forced himself upon her. Sakura looked away from Sasuke's eyes feeling sorry that he wasn't her first kiss, and sorry she wasn't strong enough to have pushed him off when he did it.

"BANG. BANG. BANG. TEME! OPEN THE DOOR OR WE'LL COME IN BY FORCE!"

"So why does that mean that something else happened?" Her voice was quieter and more timid then it was a moment before. He suddenly felt a pang of jealousy in his stomach. A feeling, which he hated and rarely experienced, however he noticed whenever he did feel that way, it had to do with Sakura.

FLASHBACK

A boy a year older then Sasuke walked past him towards Sakura. He was wearing a one-piece green outfit, had black bowl cut hair and large bushy eyebrows. Sasuke watched him after being annoyed by another Genin a moment before.

"My name is Rock Lee, your Sakura-san. Let's go out together I'll protect you until I die."

_Pang._

"No way." Sakura said horrified.

Rock lee looked heart broken. Sasuke for some reason felt relieved.

"Your too unique for my tastes."

'_I guess there was nothing to…wait…why would I be worried in the first place?'_

**Months later….**

The three of them were sitting at a table heading to the country of tea when a young man approached with dark brown hair tied back in a short pony tail.

"You're cute what's your name?" The boy asked leaning over to talk to Sakura.

"Me?"

"AH! NOW YOU'RE FLIRTING WITH SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Ah, Sakura-chan, that's a pretty name."

Sakura felt her cheeks start to burn. Sasuke was listening intently to the young man keeping a _very_ close eye on Sakura's reaction even though it didn't look like it.

"Let's go somewhere more private and talk about our future together."

"Our future?"

_Pang_. Sasuke felt his leg stiffen all of a sudden and a feeling in his stomach, which he didn't like. _'Who the hell does this guy think he is?!'_

"HA! That was all a joke! I hate ninja's you should all just go back to your village."

Sasuke felt his leg relax but the feeling in his stomach was still there. He was grumbling on the inside.

"AH! Where did he go?"

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke put his hand on her chin, turning it upward so she would look into his eyes. Sakura felt her heart start to race faster. She couldn't look into his eyes right now. She would crumble staring into his onyx eyes. She tried to look away from him but he shook her head slightly. "Look at me!"

'_It's as if he __**knows**__ that I can't lie when I am looking into his eyes.'_

"Sakura, you're hiding something."

"Sasuke-kun…I" Sakura was stuck staring back at his eyes. She could feel a lump in her throat. _'What will he say when I tell him that Itachi kissed me…'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Okay so it's kinda a cliff hanger, but it's a little short. I'm sorry it is but I had to re-write some stuff since I didn't like the way the fluff was before. Anyway here is the 8th chapter I hope you all like it. Thanks for the reviews once again, your all so great!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"RESANGAN!"

SMASH.

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked back to where the door once was, only to see dust and wood chips flying. Naruto, Kakashi and Sai looked in upon the two. They noticed Sasuke leaning over Sakura and holding her face upwards.

"LET HER GO TEME!" Naruto yelled.

"LET HER GO!" Sai yelled

Sasuke stood up straight facing them annoyed.

"NARUTO! Look at what you did to my DOOR!" Sakura yelled.

"I'll replace it then!" he said non-chalantly not even looking at her. All his attention was on the Uchiha, "Just what do you think you were doing to _my_ Sakura-chan?!"

Kakashi merely watched half amused as the scene in front of him played out. Sakura balled her fists together, "I AM NOT **YOURS** NARUTO!" She could feel her temper starting to take off.

"That's right, she's mine." Sai said confidentially with a smirk on his face. Everyone furrowed they're brows looking at him confused. Sakura had had enough at this point.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!"

"But Sakura-chan!"

"NO Naruto! I don't want to hear it! Just get out of my house!"

"Come on Naruto, you have already damaged her door, let's go." Kakashi said trying to calm everything down. Irritated Naruto turned on his heel and walked past Kakashi. He stopped just outside her door, thumping his foot on the ground when he halted. He stood waiting for Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi to follow.

"Sai, that includes you! Get out!"

"What did I do?"

"Well for starters I'm NOT YOURS EITHER! OUT!" She pointed at the hole in her house where her door used to be.

He stepped down from her door step standing beside Naruto who glared at him. Sasuke looked over to Sakura to see if she meant him to. She was so angry she didn't even notice him looking at her. Naruto turned around, "TEME! She said ALL of us!"

"No Naruto! I meant all of YOU!"

"WHAT! WHY NOT HIM?!" He yelled glaring still.

"Because he didn't break my door!"

Some of the villagers started to stare into her house, which only served to make her more irritated. Naruto turned on his heel, his head up in the air in an angry pouting manner. He started walking away, followed by Sai. Kakashi turned to Sakura and Sasuke, "Sorry about the door Sakura, I tried to stop him but, well you know how Naruto can be."

"Hai, thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"Well we will be in the regular training grounds if and, when you decide to join us….Sasuke, Naruto is just a little uptight right now because of the circumstances as to why you're here. But just know that he _is_ glad you're here."

"Aa."

"Well Ja ne."

A poof of smoke replaced where the Jounin stood. In a huff Sakura turned around heading up the stairs, not saying anything to Sasuke. He heard a door open and close. Standing where she left him, he wondered if she was trying to get him to follow her or not, until it opened and closed again. Sasuke looked up to see her coming down the stairs carrying a blanket in her arms.

Not saying anything, she went to the door trying to tack the blanket over the door temporarily. Sasuke almost smirked when he noticed she couldn't reach. Grumbling she turned around to get a chair, but stopped when she saw Sasuke start to help her. "Oh, thanks Sasuke-kun."

He nodded and they finished tacking the blanket. It was not a great fix but it provided them with privacy. Sakura's temper was starting to cool down. Taking a deep breath she decided to sit down on her couch. Sasuke took a seat next to her giving her a hard expression. She looked over to him.

"Are you going to finish what you were going to say?" He asked.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't want to tell you." She said in a hushed voice.

"So something did happen then?" he asked his insides tightening.

She looked away from him, "Not because I wanted it to."

There it was again. Sasuke felt another pang in his stomach, not towards her, but towards his brother. Sasuke thought he couldn't hate his brother anymore then he already did, but he was wrong.

"Sakura what did he do to you?!" He wanted to know. He _needed_ to know. The possibilities were running wild through his mind making him crazy. The longer she took to answer the worse the thoughts and images became. Anger was starting to build in him uncontrollably, something he had not experienced in a long time. He grabbed her face again and brought it towards his. He noticed her eyes were slightly glassy and loosened his firm grip slightly.

"H-He….…"

"He WHAT!" He said more forcefully then he intended."

Sakura looked into his eyes. She could see the determination and the unrest he was feeling through them. For some reason she felt bad, like she had cheated on him almost. Sakura swallowed what saliva was in her mouth trying to blink her not yet fallen tears away.

"He…..k-issed me…again…twice."

She thought she saw a fire light behind his eyes in that moment; a fire that burned for anger and hate alone.

Sasuke choked on the words as he said them, "_two_ times…!"

"And…they were different then the first time…" She tried to avert his eyes but he jerked her head once to make her continue looking at him.

"You mean when he knocked you out?" He said through gritted teeth trying to keep his cool.

She nodded trying to hold back tears, and wishing she wasn't staring into his onyx eyes.

"Was that all that happened?" He asked panicking on the inside. She nodded. A wave of relief rushed over him, thankful it wasn't more then it was. However, the anger of him even kissing her the first time was burned into his memory, and he still had not forgotten that time. Finding out he kissed her two more times, only fueled his anger more.

"How wee they different, Sakura?"

"W-Well the first time was the same as before. He did it just to knock me out, but …t-the second time…." She swallowed. The memory of his body pressed against hers, the thought of his tongue in her mouth, roaming around searching out every crevice haunted her. She wanted to spit and puke as if it had just happened.

"The second time, he kissed me, he…forced me against a wall and…he wasn't trying to knock me out." Sakura couldn't take looking into his eyes. She could see as she was explaining what was happening to him. The anger he was feeling was becoming more and more apparent. She looked away for fear she might start crying, when he jerked her head again gently. She looked into his eyes as a tear fell from both her eyes, trailing down each of her cheeks.

"He forced himself on me... he wasn't trying to knock me out! He _wanted _to kiss me." Her voice was becoming more unstable; she forced her face out of his hand finally. She stared down at the couch trying not to cry. She balled her fists together as more tears silently continued to fall. Sasuke didn't fight against her trying to break free of him this time. It was starting to pain him to look into her crying eyes. Sasuke hadn't expected what happened next, but he didn't fight against it. He grabbed her into a tight embrace and squeezed her closer to him.

Sakura took his shirt in her hands clasping them with her fists, sobbing into his shirt silently.

"Sakura, it's okay."

She nodded trying to stop her crying. "Are you mad?" She asked into his chest, her heart feeling heavy. He nodded, "I am, but not at you." Sasuke could feel anger flowing through him. He so wanted to go train at that moment to relieve at least some of the anger he felt. He looked down at the pink haired kunoichi in his arms, _'Itachi, I'll kill you for __**everything**__ you've done!'_

He could feel Sakura was starting to calm down. "Thank you Sasuke-kun." She said in a hushed voice. She felt happy and relieved that she had told him, and that he wasn't mad at her. She took a deep breath breathing in his scent. _'I love his smell; it's so relaxing and soothing.'_ She smiled to herself squeezing him harder.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Do you want to see what I learned as well?"

After a slight pause he nodded. She smiled wiping away what wetness her tears left behind. "Shall we go then?"

He looked down at her red cheeks and eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly. Sakura felt her cheeks start to turn pink. The feeling of pain and regret she had felt a moment before, was melting away with happiness. They parted and she was smiling up at him. He looked down at her smiling face seeing the smile she always reserved just for him and smirked.

"Now we can go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the training grounds about 15 minutes later. Walking through the busy streets of Konoha seemed to be more unpleasant then Sakura would have liked. Both he and Sasuke were trying to ignore the whispers and stares they received from the villagers. Sakura could have sworn she heard something about 'a cute couple' and blushed, but most of the talk was about Sasuke, Orochimaru and Sound. Finally they arrived seeing Sai and Naruto sparing with each other. Kakashi was near by under a tree, reading his book.

"Sakura's here." Sai stopped mid swing towards Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Teme!"

"Well you two seem to be in a better mood." Sakura said as they approached. Even Kakashi put his book away and walked over to them.

"That's cause I ate some Raman and got to kick Sai's ass!" Naruto said smiling.

"You did not kick my ass." Sai said calmly.

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I DID!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Alright you two that's enough." Kakashi said putting a hand on each of they're mouths, standing between them. Naruto broke free from Kakashi's hand, "Anyway, sorry about breaking your door Sakura-chan. I'll get it fixed today."

"Thanks Naruto." She smiled at him.

"And as for you!" He said pointing at Sasuke, who merely cocked his eye brow at him in interest.

"Sorry for freaking out at you."

"Huh?" Sai, and Sakura said at the same time. Kakashi smiled at the blonde haired ninja while Sasuke just stared at him.

"Did you just say sorry to me?" Sasuke asked disbelieving.

"Yes, but your never going to hear it again, got it!" Naruto proclaimed.

He nodded. "I got it." They seemed to be having a silent conversation amongst themselves again.

"Well Sakura could you show us some of your new techniques?" Kakashi asked.

"Un!" She walked forward into the clearing leaving the others to stand and watch. She breathed in the air and closed her eyes taking in her surroundings. She began to take deep breaths to calm herself down so she could meld chakra easier. They all watched, interested in what was going to happen. She put her hands together in a cross formation, "Kage-Bushin no Jutsu."

Two more Sakura's appeared in front of her, both looking serious and ready to fight. Sakura passed each of them a kunai.

"He taught her kage-bushin!" Naruto said.

"It would seem that way." Kakashi said smirking.

One of the clones suddenly charged at her throwing the kunai back to the one left behind, who caught it with ease. The Kunai being thrown diverted Sakura's attention to it for a moment distracting her from the leg that came at her. Coming to her senses she dodged the leg with ease. She exchanged a series of kicks and punches with the clone, executing them at lightening speed. The other bushin suddenly charged, holding a kunai in either hand.

"She is a lot faster then before." Sai said, impressed with her speed.

She jumped backwards suddenly as the two clones charged at once and she took out a single kunai. She started blocking strikes from each clone. Swings to her flesh she blocked with her kunai. She performed a series of advanced tai-jutsu techniques and suddenly in a poof of smoke, the clones were gone.

"Whoa she almost doubled her speed!" Sai said.

She grabbed some kunai and jumped into the air throwing them at each perspective target in the area, hitting every single bulls-eye perfectly. Still in the air she formed a series of hand seals, faster then they could really see, and put her hand to her mouth.

"What?!" Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin, recognizing what she was doing.

"Katton: Goukakyuu no Jutsu." A blazing fire ball came scorching out of her mouth a moment later, setting a tree and some surrounding area on fire.

"Sasuke isn't that-"

"Aa!" He was staring at the pink haired girl soaring through the air getting closer and closer to the earth beneath her. Sasuke couldn't stop staring hard at the kunoiochi. The fact that Itachi taught her that move was enough for him to need to talk to her. _'She needs know…I have to talk to her.' _He resumed watching her abilities contemplating.

She formed another series of hand seals, "Doton: Doro **Dutoukai no Jutsu**" A blast of mud shot out of her mouth at the pile of burning trees, and put it out instantly. She landed on the ground turning around to face her team-mates smirking.

"Well I think that is enough for now. What do you think?"

There was a pause of silence as they stood in shock. "Sakura-chan!...That was amazing!" Naruto said grinning.

"You have definitely improved Sakura." Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

"That was great Sakura. You're much faster then before." Sai said smiling.

She looked to Sasuke who was silent. He seemed to be thinking about something. "So I guess your two elements are fire and earth then?"

"Hai."

"Interesting."

Everyone looked at Sasuke confused. "What's so interesting about that?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's question. He was also impressed at her abilities, but was still surprised at the fact that Itachi had taught her the fire ball Jutsu. It wasn't something that an Uchiha taught just anyone. Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard her voice calling his name.

"Sasuke-kun? Is something wrong?" She asked now standing in front of him looking slightly concerned.

"No, I'm fine."

"Well I'm starving! Let's all go eat some Raman!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi looked to his students, "Sorry I'll have to pass. I need to be somewhere." He looked over to Sakura, "I'm impressed Sakura, you are becoming an even more beautiful and strong Kunoichi. Ja ne." Poof and he was gone.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Sai are you guys coming or what?"

"I just had raman with you, so I am going to pass." Sai said.

"Awww! Sakura-chan? Sasuke-teme? What about you guys?"

"Sorry Naruto, but I have to go to the hospital for a little bit today." Sakura said.

"Sasuke-teme? Want some raman?"

"Maybe you should be spending your money on more important things, like buying Sakura a new door."

"I can do that after I eat! So are you coming or what?"

"No, I'll pass."

"Aww! FINE THEN! I'll go by myself. See you Sakura-chan, and that was really awesome, I think your fire ball was even bigger that Sasuke-teme's"

They each watched as Naruto ran back into town. Sai turned to Sakura and Sasuke. "What is he talking about? You know how to do that Jutsu too?" Sai asked curious.

"Aa. It was originated from the Uchiha clan."

"I see. Well gotta go. Bye Sakura." He said smiling at her and ignoring Sasuke then in a poof of smoke he was gone.

"Well Sasuke-kun I have to go to the hospital, are you coming?"

"Aa."

For the rest of the day Sasuke was more or less silent as he followed Sakura around and she completed errands. He got a better look at her medical abilities when they were in the hospital. When they were there he realized she was good enough to be a doctor herself, way past the level of an apprentice. Finally after they ate in silence it was getting closer to bed time. Thankfully when they came back to her house there was a new door in place with a note on it. Sakura smiled and picked it up.

_Sakura-chan,_

_Here is your new door. Sorry I broke your other one, oh and I hope you don't mind but I ate some onigiri which were in your fridge. See you tomorrow! You too Teme!_

_Naruto _

Sakura had been wondering why Sasuke had been quiet since he saw her training that morning. Finally it was about bed time and she was heading to her room, when she stopped to the sound of her name.

"Sakura?"

"Hai Sasuke-kun?"

"How long did it take you to learn the fireball jutsu?"

"Umm, maybe a day or two. Why do you ask?"

"No reason just wondering."

There was a pause of silence as Sakura studied him then sighed. "Sasuke-kun is something bothering you? Ever since coming from the training grounds this morning, you haven't really said anything."

She took a step closer to him noticing how pensive he looked.

"Sakura, do you know what the Uchiha symbol stands for?"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"My father told me once when I was younger. The symbol for Uchiha means to wield a fan which controls fire."

Surprised that he was talking about his family she thought about what he said for a moment, picturing the Uchiha symbol in her mind. "Ya, I guess that makes sense. Most Uchiha's were compatible with fire element chakra right?

"Yes, but I am more concerned with the fact that Itachi taught that particular jutsu to you."

"Sasuke-kun what do you mean? When I picked up the piece of paper it turned to ash, and since he was also fire he taught me some fire techniques."

"Sakura you don't understand."

She was confused and wanted answers, "What don't I understand? I don't get what you are trying to say?"

He studied her for a moment and nodded, "Sakura the only people who know that Jutsu were taught by an Uchiha, to teach a person that particular technique means…" He trailed off looking to the floor trying to put it into words.

"Mean's what Sasuke-kun?" She felt slightly worried looking at his face.

"Let me put it this way, if I were to teach you that technique, I wouldn't teach it to you until _after_ we were married."

She caught her breath in her throat, her eyes bulging out of her head and her mouth opening in shock. Her mind was working a mile a minute. She tried to speak but no one word seemed right to start her sentence with. Sasuke was studying her behavior carefully.

"But…Then…W-what does that mean? That Itachi…he…" Her face started to turn red as she thought deeper into what he had just said. "That's not possible! Isn't it that he could have just taught me that technique because it was a fire technique?" She asked, desperately trying to find another reason as to why.

Sasuke shook his head, "No."

Her breathing was becoming more erratic and becoming more desperate. She was mortified. "It ...can't be true….I wont accept that!"

"Sakura-"

"NO! I HATE HIM! I DON'T WANT THIS! I don't want him! I don't want him to _feel_ anything for me especially not….not…."

"love?"

She shook her head violently at the sound of the word and leapt at Sasuke. She wrapped her arms around him, as if trying to get away from something that might infect her. "I hate him Sasuke-kun! I hate him so much! I just want him to die!"

"I know, I do to"

Sakura felt vulnerable and dirty, like she needed to take another shower just to get the thought of him out of her mind. She began piecing it together in her mind. Everything he had done was starting to make sense. Why he trained her and never did anything with her, in the sense of using her for some purpose. Why he kissed her that time the way he did. Sakura felt like she was going to throw up.

She looked up at Sasuke, "I want to be there when you kill him."

He looked down studying her for a moment, "I expect you will be anyway."

She nodded slightly losing herself in his eyes. There was a long pause while they each looked at each other, exchanging meaningful looks. Finally Sakura sighed, "Well I guess we should go to bed now."

"Aa." He stared down at her still not moving.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun?" Her face began to turn pink and she looked away from him. Blushing she grabbed a piece of her hair, twirling it around her finger.

"Hn?"

"Ca-Can I s-spend the night with y-you again?" She asked feeling her cheeks start to burn. He smirked slightly looking down at her pink face. Her cheeks were the same colour as her hair. He grabbed her hand and led her into his room, closing the door behind them.

They both got into bed facing one another. Sasuke could see the light from the window hitting her emerald eyes, making them light up a soft enchanting green. Sakura smiled at him and yawned covering her mouth. He smirked at her closing his eyes trying to go to sleep. Sakura looked him over, staring at his face thinking how peaceful he looked. She smiled again and leaned over pressing her lips gently against his forehead. "Good night Sasuke-kun." She whispered lying back down.

"Hn."

She bit her lower lip. _'Sasuke-kun, you're so perfect… I love everything about you.'_ She slowly dosed off to sleep smiling.

**Alright here is another chapter. It seems a little short to me, if you think so let me know. Aside from that Hope you all enjoy this chapter. WELL I am going to be a generous here and give you all a little sneak preview to next chapter, tell me what you think :)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." He turned around to face her.

"I know you have come back because you want to kill your brother, but…do you plan to stay?"

He felt his eye twitch slightly in surprise. "Sakura-"

"Because I know you said you came back so you could kill your brother, but you didn't say anything about staying after that, so… I was just wondering."

She looked up at him with hard worried eyes, waiting for an answer. "Don't worry about it Sakura." He turned on his heel heading towards the training ground again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hehehehe. It's a little teaser for you all. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Sakura awoke feeling happy and refreshed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, a dark haired boy coming into focus. She smiled looking upon his sleeping figure in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun? Wake up, Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

Being a ninja had it perks, but having hearing that was so keen that you would wake up because of a small noise? Was not one of them, however Sasuke didn't mind being woken up because of a whisper. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes yawning and covering his mouth.

"Morning Sasuke-kun." Sakura said quietly.

"Sakura, why is there no clock in this room?"

"Is that your way of asking me what time it is without asking?"

He smirked, "Smart girl."

"It's probably around 6 a.m." She said cheerily.

He opened his eyes looking at her hard, "And since when did you become a morning person?"

She smiled gently, looking at him with loving eyes, "Since I started waking up next to you."

Sasuke couldn't stop the corners of his mouth turning upward. She leaned over, and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll make you breakfast again if you would like? What do you want Sasuke-kun?"

He closed his eyes soaking up the warmth she was providing him, now that she was closer, "Tomatoes."

She let out a slight laugh, "I thought so. Wake up sleepy head." She got up after kissing him on the forehead again. After getting out of bed she left the door open for him. Sasuke rolled over opening his eyes to see the other side of the room. Yawning and stretching he stood up and began to get dressed. After going to the bathroom he stepped into the kitchen seeing Sakura slicing some tomatoes. He looked at the clock on the wall. It read 6:10 a.m.

"Sakura, how did you know it was six in the morning?"

"Oh, um well, it's just what time I usually wake up at, that's all."

He sat down at the kitchen table to watch her make breakfast. Sasuke smirked seeing her run around the kitchen, fussing about the food, her hair a little messed up. "Sasuke-kun your breakfast is ready." She brought over a plate of fresh vegetables and fruit, along with two bowls of rice. On Sasuke's plate there was at least one whole tomato sliced. He grinned and began to eat.

"I was going to go to the training grounds after this, coming?"

"Aa."

'I love having Sasuke-kun back. I feel so comfortable around him.'

Suddenly the door opened and a middle aged woman and man walked through carrying two large bags of luggage.

"Sakura dear, up early again?" A woman with red hair and green eyes asked.

"Kasan! Otuosan! Welcome home."

"Who is this young man you have sitting at our breakfast table so early in the morning? Did he stay over last night?" Her father asked sternly. This was the first time Sasuke had ever seen Sakura's parents. Her father was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her mother was about Sakura's height, her hair was red and she had green eyes. Sasuke stood up and bowed slightly.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Uchiha Sasuke and your daughter has been very hospitable."

Sakura was surprised at how polite Sasuke was being. _'Well I guess he is from an esteemed clan.'_

"Uchiha Sasuke? Isn't that the name of the boy who used to be part of team seven and is now a missing nin?" Her father asked staring hard at him.

Sasuke nodded, "I am of course said person, but I have returned and Hokage-sama has been lenient to me so far."

"Well as long as he is back and not a danger or threat to Konoha. Why not forgive the boy? Sakura dear, he sure is a handsome young man."

"Torur!" (Sakura's dad)

"Kassan!" (Sakura)

"Well he is. Polite, tall, handsome, strong, and from an esteemed clan, our daughter sure seems to have good taste in men." She said looking to her husband who felt pained for his only daughter.

"KASSAN!!" Sakura could feel her face getting redder and redder as the seconds went by.

"Oh Sakura-chan dear it's fine, I'm sure he doesn't mind. In fact I'm sure you get people complimenting you all the time, yes?"

Sasuke tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. He was too shocked at her behavior.

"Well no matter. Oh Sakura dear I notice you are eating breakfast together. Mind if we join you? I'm famished."

"Actually Kassan we were just leaving, right Sasuke-kun?" She looked over at him her face red and stern. Sasuke thought if her expression could say something it would be, _'Agree or I'll kill you!'_

"Aa."

"But Sakura dear, we just got home. I would like to see you before you leave for another mission, which will probably be sometime today." Her mother said looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I have to go and train this morning, so afterwards I will come back and see you okay?"

She said grabbing Sasuke by the arm and slowly making her way towards the door. "Fine, but I want you to bring your boyfriend back when you come okay dear."

"KASSAN! He-"

"Sakura this door is new what happened to the other one?" Her father interrupted examining the door they just stepped through. Sakura was so red she swore she could feel steam coming out of her ears.

"I'll see you both later! Bye." She grabbed Sasuke and ran down the street running as quickly as possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin sat up from her bed stretching towards the ceiling grumbling to her self. _'Damn that Hokage for putting us in this tower with no access to anything or anyone…'_ Karin looked around the room. To her left was Suigetsu who was still sleeping, and Juugo to her right. They each had they're own separate bed, and were guarded at all times by ANBU outside they're door. She sighed and stood up walking over to the window. _'This place is so peaceful all the time… makes me want to cause some trouble.'_

She leaned into her hands, resting them on the window sill. _'Sasuke why do I have to be cut off from seeing you…I miss you I-'_

Her thoughts were cut off when she caught some movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked out the window, down into the streets below. _'Is that…' _She tightened her grip on the window sill, realizing who it was walking down the streets together. The couple was getting farther and farther away from her view. She gritted her teeth together, _'That Bitch! She's with him again! Doesn't she get it?! HE LEFT YOU BITCH! He doesn't want you! He asked __**me**__ to be on his team with him, NOT YOU!'_

She let go of the window sill watching the two below, like a hawk watching it's prey. As she watched them she got an idea and started to smirk, _'I'll show you that your not good enough.'_ She let out a breath of laughter, _'Sasuke will be mine bitch, you'll see.'_ Smirking, she stepped away from the window, when the two were finally out of sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was smirking as she dragged him down the empty streets so early in the morning. Save for a few others, whom were mostly shinobi. Finally they stopped when they were at least 5 blocks away, and she let go of his arm. Her face was still red. She looked at him and noticed he was smirking.

"Just WHAT are you smirking at?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Your parents seem nice."

She smiled and nodded, "They are, I just wish they wouldn't embarrass me so badly."

"Hn."

They started walking towards the training grounds together. Sakura started to get engrossed in her own world. She began to think about Sasuke, and what had happened between them over the past few days. She then about him leaving when he was younger, and now returning because he wanted to kill his brother.

Sakura's thoughts started to wonder as they walked in silence. _'He said he returned to kill his brother and he brought the other three sound shinobi's with him to do it, even though that is a risk to Konoha. Mind you, Orochimaru is dead, and the sound is destroyed, so there isn't much of a threat for them to attack or invade. I'm glad Sasuke-kun is back but, what does he plan to do after he kills his brother? Start on his other goal?' _She felt her face start to turn red as images of an ostentatious Sasuke, ran through her mind.

She shook her head and went back to her thoughts, _'But even if he does start on his other goal, then does he plan to do that in Konoha? Or somewhere else? …Wait he never said anything about staying in Konoha?'_

FLASHBACK

"As you can see Uchiha Sauske has returned, but from what he says only temporarily…

END FLASHBACK

'_I was worried when Tsunade-sama said that__, but then I remember she said something that made me feel reassured._

FLASHBACK

"What do you mean temporarily?" Sai said walking up behind Sakura rather closely.

"Well he is still searching for his brother and thinks the best way to find him is to travel with you two."

END FLASHBACK

'_It's true she said that and that is what I suggested him to do but__… no one even questioned if he was going to return to Konoha after he killed his brother?'_

She stopped walking which was right before the training grounds. She stood staring at the ground with a serious expression on her face.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." He turned around to face her.

"I know you have come back because you want to kill your brother, but…do you plan to stay?"

He felt his eye twitch slightly in surprise. "Sakura-"

"Because I know you said you came back so you could kill your brother, but you didn't say anything about staying after that, so… I was just wondering."

She looked up at him with hard worried eyes, waiting for an answer. "Don't worry about it Sakura." He turned on his heel, heading towards the training ground again.

She felt a surge of anger run through her, as she caught her breath in her throat. Her body started shaking, "What? I ask if you plan to stay, and you tell me not to worry about it? Sasuke-kun, you plan to leave again don't you?!"

"…." He stopped again and looked at the ground, his back facing her.

She balled her fists together, feeling tears she knew she couldn't control, start to come.

"Why, I don't understand! What could be out there that is so much better then here?! Here you have a home and people who care about you! Who would risk they're lives for you, do anything for you! What more do you want? WHAT!"

"…."

"WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING?! After all this time, you still don't trust me?"

He turned around and looked at her contemplating, but saying nothing.

She took a step towards him, closing the gap more. "Sasuke-kun, I want you to stay! I want you to be here, so we don't have to chase you anymore! So you can maybe _finally_ be happy, and allow yourself not to wallow in loneliness!"

"Sakura as long as Itachi is alive, I can't come back here."

"But you plan on killing him right?! Once he is dead, you can come home!"

"I don't know yet Sakura."

"WHY NOT! I don't understand! Don't you want to come back home? Don't you want to be with your best friend? Your old sensei? Don't you want to be with me?"

"…."

Silent angry/sad tears streamed down the sides of her face as they stared at one another. Sasuke felt his insides tighten at the sight of her crying face, once again. Her tears had always affected him, even though it didn't seem like it. Every time she cried he felt his insides tighten, and then an urge to hold her tightly until they went away. Of course he only acted on it once, but that didn't mean he didn't want to all those other times.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't think I can bear to see you leave again. But if you do, then know that I will chase you until the day I die." She turned around to walk away, angry and sad, not wanting him to see her crying again. She tried wiping the tears away from her face with her arms, but they continued to fall.

"Sakura. Why do you want me to come home so badly?" He asked.

She stopped and sighed, turning around to face him, "You know why Sasuke-kun. I told you that day, remember? I love you more then anything, and I'll do anything for you, and if that means dragging you home, even if I have to break every bone in my, or your body, then that's what I'll do."

She turned on her heel again walking back to the village. He watched her walk farther and farther away, baffled by what she had just said. _'She still loves me? How is that possible? And Why? After everything I did to her? Why? It doesn't make sense. She should hate me! Why does she love me?!' _Sasuke felt his eye twitch and he sighed. He wanted to train, he wanted to get out some frustration, but something popped into his head as he had turned around to go to the training ground.

FLAHSBACK

"_The next mission will probably come up in a couple days__, so you may stay in the village with either Sakura or Naruto, and wherever you go, you have to be with one or the other at least, never alone, or there will be consequences, understand?!"_

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke turned on his heel and was gone a moment later, heading back into town. He arrived a few minutes later on a green roof. Jumping down onto the platform he stopped in front of a door that looked all too familiar. He looked at the sun and knew Naruto wouldn't be up, but knocked anyway. There was no answer from the other side. Sasuke just sighed and knocked again, but louder this time. Still no answer. "DOBE! Wake up it's me!"

Sasuke heard some noise from inside. There was a groaning sound and then a smashing sound. Sasuke shook his head and went to the window, realizing it was unlocked. He opened it and climbed in, looking over to the bed on the other side of the room. Naruto was sleeping still, but his alarm clock was smashed to pieces on the floor. He got down from the sill and walked over to the bed, hitting Naruto on the head. He sat up instantly with a kunai in his hand, ready to fight.

"Wake up Dobe."

Naruto blinked a couple times trying to get his eyes to focus. Realizing that wasn't really working, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Sasuke?"

"Aa."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Sakura-chan? Do we have a mission?"

"Dobe get up, we are going to train."

"What time is it?" Naruto looked over to his alarm clock, "Teme! What did you do to my clock?!"

"I didn't do anything. That was you."

"I don't remember doing that!" He pointed at his clock annoyed looking at Sasuke.

"You did it a couple minutes ago when I knocked on your door."

"I don't believe you. You owe me a new clock." He grumbled lying back down on his bed to sleep. Sasuke was getting more and more annoyed.

"Fine whatever! Just get up!"

"I'm not getting up unless we have a mission, or if Sakura-chan is in trouble."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "We have a mission, now get up."

"Really?"

"Yes, now let's go!"

It took no longer then 5 minutes for Naruto to be ready and out the door. It was only after they left his house that Naruto realized he had been lied to, and was heading to the training grounds with Sasuke.

"TEME! You lied to me!"

"Yeah, so?"

"SO! I was sleeping! Why would you wake me up at this _ungodly_ hour to train! I was having some nice dreams! Why didn't you just ask Sakura-chan or something?"

"Because I didn't, now fight me." Sasuke wanted to avoid telling Naruto what had happened, not 20 minutes earlier with Sakura.

"Grrrrr!!"

The next thing anyone watching would have seen would have been flashes of orange and black, mixed with black and white, not visible to the common eye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura returned home, her tears now dried and looking like she hadn't been crying at all. She opened her door only to realize her parents had gone to sleep. She found a note on the kitchen table.

_Sakura dear,_

_Your father and I went to sleep, we had been traveling all night and were more tired then we realized. If you and Sasuke-san would like to spend some time together, you may do so, but please be quiet. Thanks dear._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

_P.S. Sorry for embarrassing you dear, I only realized I had later, when your father pointed it out._

Sakura put the note back down on the table, staring blankly at it. _'Kasan, Otousan, you're so nice. I wish I could properly introduce you to Sasuke-kun, but…'_

She felt more tears coming on. _'Sasuke-kun, I want to be with you, I want you to allow yourself to be happy.'_ Her thoughts began to stray to Itachi. Thinking about why Sasuke wasn't happy, and why he hadn't been for a long time. _'I hate him! I want to kill him!'_ She wanted to avoid the thought of him having feelings for her, but once again it made its way into her thought pattern. _'ARGH! How could he! How could he-…I thought he was a ruthless murderer who has no emotions or feelings! And WHY ME! Why is it that Naruto likes me, Lee likes me and even Itachi likes me, but not the only person that I love! WHY! The wrong Uchiha loves me!'_

She turned her face to the ceiling, _'Does someone up there hate me?! What did I do to deserve this?!'_ If she wasn't in her house she would have broken everything around her, but instead clenched her fists together. _'Damn you Sasuke-kun! I swear by my life that I will bring you home and keep you here! I SWEAR IT! YOU HEAR ME!'_

She was broken out of her angst filled rant, with the sound of a knock at her door. Turning on her heel, she pulled the door open, almost breaking it off its hinges.

"WHAT!" She stopped when she realized who it was.

"Oh, sorry Sai, I was just…umm….never mind, what is it?" She asked her voice still having a hint of annoyance.

He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, "We have a mission, Hokage-sama is summoning us."

"Thank you Sai, I will be there shortly."

"Do you know where Sasuke and Naruto are?"

"No. Naruto should be at his apartment sleeping, as for Sasuke, don't know, don't care."

This took Sai a little off guard. He didn't expect Sakura to say that. A thought crossed his mind and he smirked. "Oh did he do something to you?"

"It's none of your business Sai. I'll see you later." She said starting to close her door.

"Wait Sakura." She stopped and opened the door again, more annoyed.

"What?"

"I'm sorry if I am annoying you, its just that I'm concerned for you. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, trying to look as sympathetic as possible.

Sakura sighed looking to the floor for a moment. _'Maybe I was a little mean to him…'_

"I'm sorry Sai, I'm just a little frustrated right now, but I can assure you, I will be fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked taking a step closer to her.

She nodded, "I'm sure." She gave him a reassuring smile and he nodded smiling back. Sakura closed the door finally as he turned away on his heel. Sakura leaned against her door feeling sad. _'Sai can be really nice when he wants to be…'_ She sighed. _'If only Sasuke-kun was like that more often… or if only he would stay in Konoha…'_ She got up from leaning on the door. "Well I should get ready to go I guess." She headed to her room to get what she needed together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai searched all of Naruto's usual spots in town. He wasn't in his apartment sleeping, which really surprised him. He wasn't in the Hokage tower, or the hospital, or the Raman stand. Finally he headed to the training grounds. After being at a loss for the first two, he finally found both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey you two we have to go." Sai said calmly.

Neither noticed him since they were too engrossed in they're battle.

"Hey we have a mission, so stop fighting."

More clanging was heard and more punches and kicks were thrown. Sai was starting to get annoyed. He took a deep breath and got comfortable on the ground, taking out a piece of parchment and a brush for drawing. Suddenly a giant double headed lion came rushing at both Sasuke and Naruto, grabbing they're attention.

"AahAH…Sai?" Naruto said, trying to steady his footing after charging at Sasuke, only to be stopped by a giant Lion.

Sasuke looked to the source after gaining his balance as well.

"We have a mission let's go" He said slightly annoyed.

They each walked up to Sai as he stood up from the ground.

"Tsunade-na-baa-chan said we have a mission?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I was told about 22 minutes ago."

Naruto cocked his eye brow at him, wondering why he didn't just say 20 minutes, "Well we should go tell Sakura-chan then."

"I already informed her, she is on her way to the Hokage tower."

"Oh… so she was at home?" Naruto asked.

Now it was Sai who cocked an eyebrow at him confused, "Where else would she be?"

"W-Well was she awake?" He asked curious.

"Of course she was." Sai answered, wondering why he was asking him these useless questions.

Sasuke had been standing and listening to the whole conversation, trying to stay out of it as best as possible. Naruto turned to Sasuke suddenly, "Why did you wake me up if Sakura-chan was already awake Teme?"

"…"

"Why are you no-"

"Naruto discuss it later, we have to go." Sai said. Both of them looked at Sai. Sasuke was partially relieved that he didn't have to answer the question Naruto was going to ask. Naruto stood there still, annoyed. Grumbling Naruto jumped off first yelling, "FINE! But this isn't over TEME!"

Sasuke was about to jump after him when he stopped, realizing Sai was smirking at him. "What are you smirking at?"

"I know what happened between you and Sakura."

Sasuke felt his brow wrinkle slightly, _'Sakura wouldn't have told him what happened, she's not that close to him…'_

"So?"

"Oi! Teme! Sai you better hurry up!"

Sai's smirk turned further upward, "So you'd better be careful Uchiha. I won't tolerate you hurting her more then you already have."

Sai jumped off after Naruto a moment later. Sasuke paused before he followed, _'Was that supposed to be a threat?'_ Deciding to think about it later, he headed off to the Hokage tower after them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally they were all assembled in Tsunade's office including the sound Nin's.

"Sasuke!" Karin screamed when she saw him, blushing furiously. He looked at her with a mild form of annoyance, and sneered at her. He looked to the left of the room and noticed Sakura. She was ignoring all three of them, and staring straight at Tsunade's desk. _'I guess she's still mad …?'_

Sasuke glanced from the side to Sai who was staring at him, and smirking still. _'There is not way Sakura told him about what happened.'_

"Naruto, it's about time you guys got here what took you so long?" Tsunade said annoyed.

"Sorry Baa-chan, Teme and I were sparring at one of the training grounds."

"Fine, close the door behind you and come in." Naruto did as she asked, taking a spot beside Sai who had taken the spot beside Sakura. Sasuke noticed this taking a spot by Suigetsu.

"It's about time we get to leave." Suigetsu said out of no where stretching towards the ceiling. A moment later he got a tongue lashing from Tsunade and said nothing more for the rest of the time he was there.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi. Since you are going to be accompanied with a whole other unit, I chose a mission that is suited for this particular case. It is in the country of Lightening. Someone has assassinated they're feudal lord and they think it is a member of Akatsuki who did it. I want you to investigate this matter, as well as help out around the village. If you run into the Akatsuki member, or members, then stop them using any means necessary. Understand."

Everyone nodded.

"Baa-chan, that doesn't seem very difficult?!"

"Naruto. Why am I not surprised? I chose this mission because the Akatsuki member who killed the feudal lord is rumored to be Uchiha Itachi. I don't think they would linger around after completing an assassination, so I want you to track them as best as possible, which is why Kakashi will be going with you on this mission, and not Yamato. Aside from that, Yamato is already on a mission with an ANBU squad."

"Fine then, but it still doesn't seem that great." Naruto said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Now I want this to be made perfectly clear. Uchiha Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, and Juggo. I want no complications from any of you, other wise the consequences will be severe. I know you are not part of Konoha, but sound was destroyed, and you are all missing nin's. Be weary of that fact if you are thinking of betraying this country or its shinobi."

She looked them all over, stopping on Sakura for a moment, noticing she seemed to be in a bad mood. "Sakura."

Everyone looked at her. "Hai Tsunade-sama?"

"Are you fit to go on this mission?"

Sakura and Tsunade exchanged meaningful looks while everyone else, except Sasuke and Sai, seemed to not understand why she was being asked this. Tsunade seemed to know she was in a bad mood. Sakura thought about it for a moment, seriously considering if she should stay behind this time. She took a long slow breath, then nodded. "Hai, I am."

"Alright then, you are all to leave as soon as possible. Dismissed."

**Alright, another chapter for you all to read and enjoy! Let me know if you think this story is progressing to slowly. I'm trying not to rush anything. I think it is progressing well, but I could use other people's opinions. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! **

**Oh and one other thing, for all you Karin haters (I'm one too) there is a bit of Sakura/Karin clash in the next chapter I just love having them fight with one another. Mwahahahahahhahahaha!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sakura sighed as she leapt through the trees. They had been traveling all day, and her mind was tired from thinking over everything that had happened recently. She looked out of the corner of her eye to the person beside her. Making sure she wasn't doing anything funny. Kakashi had suggested each of them travel with another person so they could keep a close eye on the sound nin's. Naruto was paired with Juggo, Sasuke with Kakashi, Sai with Suigetsu and Sakura with Karin. It was some of the worst pairings ever. Juggo's silence was driving Naruto crazy. Suigetsu's abrasive personality was causing Sai to be more emotional then usual, and Karin didn't like Sakura, and vise versa. The only ones who were alright, were Kakashi and Sasuke.

Each time Naruto tired of trying to talk to the silent Juugo, he tried talking to Sakura, but each time she had snapped at him. For hope of a better reaction he tried Sakura again.

"Sakura-chan?"

"What Naruto?!"

He stopped for a moment from what he was going to say to her, and responded, "What is wrong with you?! You've been in a bad mood since we left!"

"Nevermind."

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, I don't have to tell you, and even if I was going to, I wouldn't tell you when there were so many people around!"

Naruto immediately turned to Sasuke, "TEME! What did you do to her?!"

Sasuke turned towards Naruto and glared at him, leaving his question unanswered. Naruto paused for a moment when he realized he might actually be right this time.

"Whoa, Sasuke I didn't realize she was your woman?" Suigetsu stated.

Naruto sneered, "She isn't she is my-"

"NARUTO!! FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!"

Sasuke ignored Suigetsu's comment, as Sakura blushed. Karin noticed the pink across Sakura's cheeks, causing anger to explode inside her. Over the past couple days, Karin had been fuming over the fact that she was not able to see Sasuke, and that he was not able to see her. She knew that Sakura and Naruto were able to see him, which only added fuel to the fire. She had been worried something might have transpired between Sasuke and Sakura during that time, and now she was almost certain that something had. _'Sasuke left you, and then met me and chose me to be one his team with him, he said he needed me, so why…'_ She gritted her teeth together.

"There is no way Sasuke would go for a weakling like you, Bitch." Karin shouted suddenly, her words dripping with malice. The whole party stopped and turned to her, surprised at her sudden outburst. Sakura and Karin faced each other, glaring daggers at one another.

"So you think I'm not good enough for Sasuke-kun?"

"That's right Bitch! He would never like a girl like you! You're too weak! That's why he asked _me_ to be on his team, and _not_ you!" She smirked trying to size Sakura up.

"Both of you stop it." Sasuke said more motioning for Karin to stop. He became more irritated when they didn't listen. Sakura heard Sasuke, but she wasn't about to back down from the crazy fangirl.

"Alright, chick fight!" Suigetsu said, encouraging the two angry girls.

"Suigetsu's right, Fight me Bitch and we'll see who wins." Karin said.

Sakura furrowed her brows, "Karin stop it." Sasuke said taking another step forward.

"No, I don't have to listen to you." She said pointing at him, then turning back to Sakura.

"So you are saying you want to fight me to win Sasuke-kun's affections?" Sakura asked now fuming on the inside. _'Stupid girl! Sasuke-kun is a person, he can't be won over! Dammit I hate girls like her who only think of Sasuke-kun as an object!'_

"That is exactly what I'm saying! Geez, when will you get the hint! Sasuke left you and never came back for you! Why you might ask? Because HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!" Karin was happy with herself. She could see that her remarks were getting to Sakura since her face start to contort with anger making her nose crinkle and eyes furrow. Everyone who was listening was shocked. No one had expected her to say something so taboo to Sakura. Sasuke looked to Sakura wondering what she was going to do or say. "Sakura-chan…" Naruto said watching her worried.

Something inside Sakura had snapped, she felt all the muscles in her body begin to tighten. Without another thought she lunged off the branch, faster then anyone thought she could. The next thing they all knew Sakura was being held by Sasuke, as she struggled against him, trying to get at a surprised looking Karin, _'She's fast…'_

"You stupid bitch! You don't know anything do you! He didn't leave Konoha because of me, You IDIOT! And Sasuke-kun is a person! Not an OBJECT! He isn't something that can be WON like a trophy! I'm going to KILL YOU!"

"Sakura." Sasuke said trying to hold her down and get her attention.

"I'm going to rip your eyes out!" She continued to try and claw at Karin still struggling against Sasuke. Karin took a step back putting distance between her and the raging girl.

"Sakura!" He said more sternly. She was stronger then he was expecting, she was pushing him back.

"You're just like every other stupid fan girl!"

"SAKURA!" Sasuke finally got her attention.

"WHAT!" She stopped struggling, and looked to the side up into his onyx eyes, realizing she just yelled at him.

"That's enough." He said calmly and slightly flattered at what she had said about him. Although you wouldn't know it from looking at him, since he seemed to be composed as always.

She continued to stare up into his eyes, losing her self in them. Everyone watched in amazement as her temper began to melt away.

Scratching the back of his head, Kakashi spoke, "Alright well, we will rest here for tonight. Tomorrow we will change up the pairs." Once he was finished he jumped off the branch heading to the ground below, followed by everyone else, except Sasuke and Sakura, who were still staring at each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin stomped around taking a seat on a tree stump. She leaned back against a tree, still fuming. Suigetsu followed her, taking a seat beside her.

"That was a little reckless don't you think?" He asked, whispering.

"I was trying to prove something."

"And what might that be?" He asked curious.

She smirked, "Well, he protected me when she came at me. That has to mean that he cares for me, more then he cares for her."

Suigetsu took a moment to think about what she said. "Hmm? No, that isn't how I saw it."

"What do you mean that's not how you saw it?" She asked, annoyed.

"Well if he was protecting you, then he probably would have gone to you instead of stopping her, and considering he is still holding her, I would guess that means he cares for her."

Karin snapped her head around to look up into the trees. Her mouth fell open as she gaped at the scene above. Balling her fists together, she glared. _'I will get that Bitch no matter what! Even if it's the last thing I do!'_

Suigetsu noticed suddenly a low growling sound. He looked over to Karin feeling the murderous intent she was emitting, and moved over slightly to get away from her dark aura.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke, come on." Naruto yelled from the ground up to his friends. He didn't seem to notice Karin staring up at them glaring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had been staring at Sasuke for a good minute. It wasn't until she heard Naruto's voice that she broke out of her trance, and took a step back from him.

"Sakura."

"I know, your mad at me right?" She said annoyed and furrowing her brows. Sasuke ignored her snide tone.

"Why did you let her provoke you?"

"Why did you stop me?!" She snapped at him.

"She has skills that are useful for finding Itachi, and until I find and kill him, I need her skills to assist me."

Sakura didn't know what to say. Instead she looked at the ground, Karin's words ringing in her head. She turned, about to jump to the ground.

"Sakura"

She turned around to look at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Thank you."

A moment later he jumped down to the ground, leaving her alone on the tree branch. She continued to stand there, shocked. _'Sasuke-kun…yo-I…'_ She was at a loss for words. Finally her expression softened and she smiled softly watching him below, _'Your welcome, Sasuke-kun.'_. After a few moments she joined them taking a seat beside Naruto and ignoring Karin, who seemed to still be mad at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the country of Lightening…

Two men were sitting on opposite sides of the room to each other in the dark. One was getting restless, while the other was molding chakra silently.

"Itachi-san, I'm getting bored of this." Kisame said watching him from across the room.

"…."

"What are we still doing here anyway?" he asked annoyed.

"Kisame, I told you we are waiting."

He rolled his eyes, "I _know_ what were doing here, what I mean is what are we doing in this room? Why aren't we at a bar enjoying sake, women and eventually killing someone?"

"Because we already killed they're feudal lord."

"Yeah, but they don't know who it was that killed him"

"…"

Kisame furrowed his brows together noting his silence. "Itachi-san they don't know it was you who killed him right? I mean you can kill a person without ever being detected, so they must not know."

"…."

Kisame leaned forward in his chair his tone more serious, "Itachi-san, did you _let_ someone see you killing that whiney man, and then allow them to live?"

Itachi looked up finally at his companion still not speaking. "Dammit! Why did you do that? Now they are going to send for-' His eyes widened momentarily as he realized what Itachi had been planning. "Wait…..I think I see now." He leaned forward looking back at Itachi, with hard eyes.

"Did you do this so you could see your cherry blossom again? Or so you could get your Jinchuuriki?"

"I did what I had to." He smirked slightly, but Kisame couldn't see it since the top of his cloak covered his mouth.

Kisame sighed and sat back in his chair looking pensive. _'I would be surprised if he did it for the girl…'_

"How do you even know it will be Konoha they contact, or even send Kakashi's team for that matter?" He questioned.

"They will be the ones dispatched."

"What if they're on a mission and they can't come, hmmm?"

"They'll be here."

"Even so, are you saying that I can't leave this room, or the village will try to kill me?" He asked annoyed.

Itachi nodded and closed his eyes once again to mold chakra, "Yes."

"Dammit! I'm so bored!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 5 days since they left Konoha. Kakashi had changed the pairs around since that day. Naruto was still with Juggo, mostly because Kakashi knew that if he paired him with anyone else, he would end up picking a fight with them. Sai was still with Suigetsu, but Kakashi was with Karin and Sakura was with Sasuke. No one had brought up the incident between Sakura and Karin since it happened. It was obvious the air between Karin and Sakura was thick, and no one wanted to try to make it better.

They arrived on the outskirts of Lightening late on the sixth night.

"We'll camp out here tonight, and tomorrow I will go into town and address the officials while you seven wait here. I need to speak to them alone before we enter they're town, everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded, Kakashi heard some 'Hai's' as they were all setting up tents and a camp fire. Everyone was moving quietly and swiftly. Kakashi watched the group of mismatched shinobi, and smirked before setting up his own tent.

Later that evening, after everyone had gone to bed, Sakura was lying awake staring at the ceiling of her tent. She sighed rolling over. _'I need to get some sleep. It's possible that we'll run into some Akatsuki members tomorrow.'_ She tried for the next 10 minutes to sleep, but failed after tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. Frustrated, she got up leaving her tent to get some fresh air, hoping that it would help remedy her insomnia. She looked around the area noting how close it was to the town. Deciding she wanted to sit in the clearing past the trees, she made her way through the small border of forested area towards between her and the clearing she could see ahead. Her eyes were still adjusting to the dark making things difficult to focus on. As she got closer to the town she found it was getting easier to see, because of the lights from the town ahead. Once she was out of the trees she continued to walk on the grass looking for a good spot to star gaze, when she noticed she wasn't alone.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked looking to the figure sitting on the grass facing the town. He turned to face her.

"Hn."

She walked up to him taking a seat beside him. "Can't sleep Sasuke-kun?" She asked looking at the town ahead of them, just as he was.

"Something like that."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. His expression was stoic and he was unmoving. He turned his head to look at her, noticing she was looking at him. She blushed and turned her attention away from him.

"Sakura, you should go back to sleep, you need your rest."

"I would if I could, but I can't sleep either." She was trying to will the pink on her cheeks off.

"Why what were you thinking about?"

She was not expecting him to ask since, normally, Sasuke didn't pry into things. She looked down at her feet sadly. "Nothing that matters."

"It has to matter if it's keeping you awake."

"Well maybe I just don't want to tell you what it is."

He smirked slightly, "That's fair." He turned his head back to looking at the town. She turned to him, surprised.

"That's it? That's the most you're going to try?"

"I'm not going to try and force something out of you, if you don't want to talk about it."

"Sasuke-kun, I was thinking about you."

He looked at her again this time they're gazes met. "And what about me were you thinking, that was keeping you awake?"

He could see her cheeks starting to turn pink as she looked at him. "I was thinking about…I…." She looked away from him again, embarrassed to say what she wanted to. He put his thumb and index finger on the bottom of her face, pulling it back up towards him.

"What Sakura?" He asked softly.

"S-Sasuke-kun … I-" She took a quick deep breath then continued, "I don't want you to leave. I want to be with you, and I want you to come home." She put a hand on his arm clasping his shirt in her fist, not wanting to let go.

Sasuke stared back at her with a stoic expression. He was thinking about what she had just said to him. After a few moments pause, he leaned forward pressing his lips against hers gently. It was a soft kiss that made her stomach knot up. Sakura was not expecting him to kiss her, but she didn't mind none the less. They broke apart a moment later staring into each other's eyes.

"Sakura, tell me that again once Itachi is dead."

She gaped at him trying to think of what his reply would be once Itachi was dead; if he meant that he would say something different, or do something different. She smiled softly at him, and nodded. "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

He let go of her face turning towards the town once again. She stood up smiling still, "Sasuke-kun you should be going to sleep also, your going to need your strength."

He gazed at the town in front of him a few moments before standing up, "Let's go."

They walked back to they're respective tents. They walked in silence together, not awkward but calm. Once they arrived Sakura turned to Sasuke and grabbed his hand. He turned to her, holding her hand in return. Looking up at him, she smiled one of the smiles she always saves for him, "Good night Sasuke-kun." Going up onto her toes she kissed his cheek.

"Good night."

Squeezing his hand she turned around going to her tent, having the feeling she was going to be able to sleep fine now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi-san, how much longer are we going to linger in this place?!"

"It's almost time, be patient Kisame."

"If we waited here all this time and the Jinchuuriki didn't come, I'm going to be pissed." Itachi sighed silently, annoyed at his companion.

"They will be here tomorrow."

"How do you know that? And if it really is Kakashi's team that was dispatched, what are you going to do about the Jinchuuriki and the girl? Which will you choose?"

"Kisame, Naruto-kun is a must. We have to take him into Akatsuki if we are to complete our goal."

"So are you saying you want nothing to do with the girl?"

"…."

Kisame sighed. He knew he didn't want to push Itachi any further since he was stronger, and had a short fuse. He sat down in the chair across the room from him, grumbling. "Fine then! But they better get here tomorrow or I'm gonna go crazy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone woke up around the same time, packing up they're tents in turn. It was shortly after that Kakashi left to head into the town, leaving everyone else behind. Naruto and Juugo had gone out to get some breakfast, returning shortly after with some fish. Everyone sat silently around the fire, which Sasuke helped to ignite, as they watched the fish cook. Sakura was running through what had happened the night before in her mind, and was smiling.

"Oi Sakura-chan, what are you all smiley about?" Naruto asked sitting across from her beside Juugo. They seemed to be a lot more comfortable with each other now. Sakura immediately wiped the smile off her face, and turned red, "What smile? I'm not smiling."

"You were a second ago, and now your going red." Naruto teased.

"I am not going red!" She tried to will her face to be pale, but it didn't work. Everyone around was smirking, except for Karin, who was sitting between Sasuke and Suigetsu glaring at her.

"Naruto's right you are turning red." Sai said sitting beside her.

"I'M NOT! Just shut up! I'm fine."

"Sakura-chan's blushing!" Naruto hollered pointing at her.

"Naruto if you don't stop it I'll kick your ass!"

"What are you blushing about?!" Sai asked smiling.

"I'm NOT!" She exclaimed.

"HAHA! You're so red Sakura-chan! Did something happen with Sasuke again?" Naruto asked.

"I never said anything happened the first time!" She retorted.

"No, but it was pretty obvious." Suigetsu said smirking.

"Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Teme?"

"Cut it out."

"AH HA!" Naruto declared standing up and pointing at Sasuke.

"See that right there is proof! Teme what did you do to her?!"

Karin was getting all the more angry as the seconds went by. "Naruto sit down!" Sakura said getting irritated.

"NO! I want answers."

"Dobe, just sit down."

"You know you can really tell that you three used to be teammates." Suigetsu said lying on the ground lazily. They each stopped they're argument and looked at him, surprised. "Well, it's just you all have a history and it shows in the way you interact with one another… it's funny."

"Makes me sick." Karin spat out.

Everyone looked to Karin, "Whatever Karin, you're just jealous." Suigetsu said amusing himself further.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS! I have nothing to be jealous of!"

"Yes you do, you're trying to hide it, but you're doing a terrible job. Everyone here can tell that you like Sasuke."

She immediately threw a kunai at his face, but to her utter annoyance, he caught it with ease. "Temper, temper Karin." He shook the kunai back and forth as if waving a disciplinary finger at her.

"Shut up Suigetsu, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Sure I do. If I'm wrong then pray tell, explain to us what that big blow up in the forest was the first day we left? You got mad at Sakura because you thought she was, how shall I say, _stealing_ Sasuke away from you."

"Suigetsu, Karin, both of you stop it." Sasuke said trying to keep them calm.

"Why should I listen to you?!" She screamed out at him.

He turned his head to look at her, his expression stoic. "Because I said so."

"Well maybe I don't want to be a part of 'Snake' anymore!"

Naruto, Sai and Sakura all exchanged confused looks, not knowing what she was talking about.

"I've never kept you here, if you want to leave, then go."

She looked hurt. Those were not the words she wanted to hear. She was about to respond when everyone turned to the voice that suddenly interrupted everything.

"Alright, get up everyone, we are heading into town." Kakashi said walking up to the camp site, but stopped when he had a look around. "What happened here?" He asked looking around at all the annoyed, smirking, stoic, and confused faces.

"Nothing, we should go." Sasuke said standing up.

"Kakashi-sensei what happened?" Sakura asked.

"I went to see the officials whom are taking over temporarily for the feudal lord, until they can appoint another. Surprisingly enough the town is in rather good shape, the assassins didn't really destroy anything, but the officials have reason to believe that they're still in the town. They want us to seek them out and get rid of them, as soon as possible."

"Strange that they would stick around, isn't it?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but at the same time, if it really was Itachi then it would make sense. He is after Naruto and sticking around to find out which team was sent after them, would make it easier for him to pinpoint Naruto's location."

"Kinda like a trap?" Sai said.

"Yes, actually, a lot like that." Kakashi replied.

"Wait, so you're saying that if it was Itachi, he may have killed the feudal lord just to get to Naruto?" Sakura asked putting the pieces together in her head.

"It would seem that way, but we won't know until we find out if it really was him or not."

"Well then let's get started." Naruto said starting to walk off. The anticipation of facing Itachi was building inside him. He both hated and liked fighting him, because he was strong and a worthy opponent. At the same time however, he wanted to cause him great pain for what he did to Sasuke and for what he was trying to do to him.

"Not so fast Naruto." Kakashi said stopping him.

"Why? Are we missing something? We already cleaned up camp."

"No, that's not it, were going to need some help for this." Kakashi cut his thumb on his vest and crouched down. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Poof. As the smoke dissipated, a pile of ninja dogs was revealed. "Yo Kakashi… oh Sasuke, glad to see your back."

"Aa."

"We need to search the village up there for the assassins of the feudal lord. The town officials have reason to believe they are still in the town, and we need to find them as soon as possible. As well you should know, they are believed to be Akatsuki members Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Howel when you find the trail. Go."

A second later the spot they occupied was empty.

"I'm sure that's pretty handy." Suigetsu said.

"I think I could probably find them faster. All you have to do is ask." Karin said annoyed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I thought you didn't want to anymore?" Suigetsu asked. Team Kakashi looked at her confused, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Well the only reason Sasuke asked me to join him was because of my ability, right? So I might as well use it, no?" She said in a sarcastic mocking tone.

Everyone looked at her curious and confused. "I would think that you were planning something unpleasant." Suigetsu said.

"Why would you think that?"

"Probably because a moment ago you were in a really bad mood." Naruto said.

"Keh, it passed." She snorted.

"Well then, would you see what you can find?" Sasuke asked.

"Alright."

There was a moment's pause as everyone stared at her. She was staring into the distance, not focusing on any one thing.

"I feel two large familiar chakra's in town."

"Is one of them Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

She looked at him and nodded slightly. Sasuke felt a surge of anticipation run through him.

"Interesting ability." Kakashi said examining her.

He was about to ask her more about it, when a loud howl was heard.

"Let's move out, and stick with your pairings."

The space they occupied was empty a moment later as eight shinobi were now rushing through the streets, almost unseen.

"Kakashi, we found the scent, it's this way." Pakkun said running up beside Kakashi.

"Karin?" Sasuke asked.

"We're heading in the right direction. They are in that old castle over there." She pointed to a large broken down building at the end of the street. Kakashi's team was still confused at her ability, but was too focused on what was to come to think about it deeper.

They now knew it was Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Sakura felt her heart start to race. She didn't want to see Itachi, especially not after learning he actually had feelings for her. She wanted to kill him and see him suffer for what he had done to Sasuke, and for what he was doing to Naruto. She balled her fists together stealing a glance at Sasuke. _'He looks calm, but he must be feeling anxious.'_ The group continued on in swift silence.

**Alrighty another chapter down :) I meant to put it up earlier today, but I was fairly busy so I wasn't able to. I hope you all enjoy thi chapter also, and I realize some of you were expecting Karin to die, but I only meant they were going to have a squabble (haha, funny word) so I'm sorry to all the Karin haters out there, but she is still alive in this story. I can't say any more then that cause if I did you would know if I decided to kill her or not :) Anyway THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys are, as usual, awesome! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kisame was sitting in the same chair as always, as was Itachi. This time they were both molding chakra. Kisame opened his eyes suddenly, and smirked. "Itachi-san, there are quite a few chakra's heading right for us."

"I know." Itachi said smirking.

"Well should we give them a proper greeting?"

Itachi put his hands down opening his eyes, revealing sharingan red, "I actually have something different in mind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto you better not run off on your own." Kakashi said making sure to run on the opposite side of him.

"Aa." He said concentrating.

"They all stopped at the entrance of the building, staring at the door. "Alright since we will go in, in pairs, make sure to alert everyone if you run into either Itachi, or Kisame, got it." Kakashi asked.

Everyone nodded as Kakashi opened the door with a kunai in his hand, carefully walking into the building. They were all surprised to see that it was so large on the inside, noticing there were hallways leading every which way.

Kakashi stood up straight assessing the situation before saying anything. Everyone was feeling uneasy, since it was an old creaky castle that was filled with cob webs and dust. "We will split up into groups. Sasuke and Sakura you two go that way with Suigetu and Sai." Kakashi said pointing to the left of the room. "Naruto and Juugo, you two will come with Karin and me and go this way." He said heading towards the right.

"If something happens, meet back here in this room where the entrance is, got it." Everyone nodded and carefully they went there separate ways as Kakashi commanded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi and the others walked slowly through the halls. There was no power through out the entire place, making it very dark. "This place is creepy." Naruto said looking around.

"I think it's supposed to scare us." Juugo said walking behind Naruto.

"Well maybe they just wanted to separate us." Karin said beside Kakashi.

"Karin what is this strange ability of yours?" Kakashi asked.

"I can… _feel_ chakra, if you will, and locate it down to a couple inches."

"Interesting, is that a clan power?"

"I don't know, I never knew my parents or my history, all I know is I have been able to do it since I was little."

"Well can you tell where they are now?" Naruto asked.

She thought about it for a moment, "They have split up, strangely enough one is upstairs on this side of the house, and the other is…down stairs on the other side."

"Can you tell which is which?" Kakashi asked, avoiding a broken spot in the floor.

"Yes, the one on our side is Hoshigaki Kisame."

"That means Itachi is on the same side as Sasuke….Wait, Kakashi-sensei you don't think Itachi is trying to get to Sakura-chan again do you?"

He looked back at Naruto, out of the corner of his eye, "I don't know Naruto. It is a possibility since he kidnapped her once already." Nodding, Naruto glanced over at Karin, he noticed she was smirking.

"What are you smirking about?!" He asked, anger starting to boil up inside him.

"Hmph. It's no secret that _she_ and I don't get along. If she gets kidnapped again, then I'll celebrate."

Naruto balled his fists together, "You Bit-"

"Naruto!"

"WHAT!"

He turned to his sensei, his face turning red from anger. "Deal with it later, right now we need to concentrate on finding Kisame."

"Yeah, you little- WAAAAA!"

Karin suddenly went behind the wall. It seemed as though the wall could turn, revealing a trap door. "Karin!" Juugo said getting closer to the door.

"How did that open?" Kakashi said examining the wall closer, trying to find a trigger. Naruto stood behind Juugo and Kakashi smirking.

"Karin? Karin?! Can you hear me?" Juugo yelled at the wall. There was no response from the other side. "What could have happened to her?" Juugo asked more to himself.

Kakashi started to examine the floor wondering if the trigger was there. _'There has to be something that opened it?'_ He stood up confused. "I can't see what could have caused that to happen?"

"Who cares, we need to find that bastard Kisame, right? Well I'm sure Karin is fine she is a shinobi after all." Naruto said starting to walk away.

"Naruto."

"What? As you said we need to concentrate on finding Kisame. Karin went to the other side of the wall and you told us that if anything happened, we should go to the entrance area. We can't waste time here looking for her."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. He knew Naruto was right, but leaving someone behind was not something Kakashi liked to do. Juugo, who was still trying to find a trigger, stood up, "I can't find anything either. Someone must have done something from the other side."

"Naruto, why don't you try using your Resangan on the wall?"

His lips turned upward slightly, "I would rather die…" He whispered.

"I heard that." Kakashi said his eye brow cocked.

Grumbling, Naruto put his hands together, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." As soon as he started to power up his Resangan the hallway became blocked off from either end by walls that appeared out of no where.

"What? What is this?" Naruto asked looking at either end of the hallway that was now blocked off. Juugo took a step closer to one of the walls that had moved blocking off the hallway when a door on the ceiling popped opened, and water began to pour into the small space at an incredible rate.

"Naruto try your Resangan now!"

Naruto nodded and ran at the wall when a splash of water hit him knocking him and the other two over. "I can't reach it!"

The room was filling with more and more water as the seconds went by. Soon they were Waist deep and Naruto was still trying to get to the wall. "Naruto!"

He trudged against the water still pouring down from the ceiling. He had to get there or they were going to drown. "Kakashi-Sensei what about Chidori?"

"Use your head Naruto! Electricity-Water? We would all die a lot faster."

He let out a grunt as water started to reach his neck splashing his face and eyes. Naruto was getting closer and closer, but it was slow. Walking through the water was proving to be difficult, as it continued to spill out of the ceiling, with no sign of slowing down or stopping. A moment later Naruto's head was under the water he leapt off the ground and began to swim, holding his one arm out to the wall hoping it would contact soon. _'Almost there…'_

Kakashi and Juugo's heads were still above the water but both knew it would not be so long before they were under the water also. Naruto smirked when he saw he was about to reach the wall. _'Almost.'_ Something suddenly caught Naruto's eye. He didn't know what it was but it was falling into the water. Getting closer to it he let out some water in a panic. He swam to the top as quickly as possible to tell Juugo and Kakashi, but he was stopped at the ceiling, with no room left to breathe. He looked over and noticed both Kakashi and Juugo were immersed under the water as well. Trying to grab there attention he frantically pointed at the object that fell. Once the other two were aware, they each swam as far away from it as possible. Naruto was almost at his limit, feeling his chest starting to hurt and his heart start to beat faster. Before they could reach the opposite wall there was an explosion behind them that broke the floor apart, creating a huge hole. The three of them had to choice but to follow the flow of the water falling into the new hole in the floor, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Ouff." She stopped screaming when she landed. Thankful it was something soft. She looked around the room trying to figure out where she was. It looked like a normal bedroom, old broken apart and dusty but normal. She had landed on the bed, "The hell? Where am I?"

"You're in one of the rooms of the basement."

She snapped her head around looking at the tall, blue skinned man sitting on the old broken dresser to the left of the room. Karin stood up readying herself to fight. She grew more irritated when he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Aside from the fact that you think you are a threat to me, nothing."

"Well then fight me and find out!" She goaded..

"No, I do want you to fight, but not me."

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything for you!" She threw a kunai at him. A second later he was gone. She caught her breath in her throat, _'When did he…'_

"I'm right here."

She turned around and took a step back. He was now right behind her. "I like you, you're feisty."

Grabbing another Kunai and not feeling as confidant as she did a moment before, she furrowed her brows at him, "What do you want?"

"You hate that Sakura girl yes?"

"Your point?"

"Do you want to fight her?"

She was trying to figure out what exactly he was proposing, "Why?" She asked cautiously, not taking her eyes off him.

"Because if _you_ fight her, it will make my life a whole lot easier."

"How does it make your life easier?" She asked.

"That's doesn't really concern you, all that matters is that we both get what we want, and no one knows about it."

"Does it have to do with causing harm to Sasuke?" She accused.

"Sasuke? You mean Uchiha Sasuke? He's here?"

"…"

"Interesting." Kisame looked to be deep in thought about something, not paying attention to Karin until she threw another kunai at him. Unfortunately for her, he caught it with ease.

"My, my, that was rude." He took another step towards her holding her kunai in his hand. Karin took a step back from him.

"Why don't _you_ just fight her, if it makes your life all the more easy?"

"Because me fighting her would be unwise. Are you going to do it? Or…" He was in front of her a moment later holding the kunai to her neck. "Do I have to make you do it, either way doesn't matter to me."

She swallowed slightly, _'How can there be this much of a gap?' _"Why should I trust you?"

"Why not? I'm giving you the chance to fight, and kill your rival."

Karin couldn't help but admit to herself that she was tempted. The thought of finally being able to kill Sakura and make her suffer, made her mouth water. Although her worry of what Kisame might do, made her concerned. Making up her mind she smiled evilly at him grabbing his hand and lowering it.

"Alright, I'll do it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Suigetsu had reached the second floor of the building, but had still not found anything or felt any chakra.

"All these halls look the same!" Suigetsu whined.

Suddenly there was a loud clanking sound behind them. They all turned around to see what it was. "What is that?" Sai asked searching the hall and finding nothing.

"I think it's coming from inside the wall." Sakura said stepping closer to it.

"It's getting louder!" Suigetsu said turning around again, making sure nothing was wrong behind them.

Sakura felt her heart in her chest speed up. They were each standing in the ready position prepared to attack anything that came they're way. Suddenly the noise stopped when it was at it loudest. They each stood looking around. Sakura took a step closer to the wall listening for any more noise.

"It seems to have stopped." Sai said looking around, and stepping closer to the opposite wall.

"What the hell was that?" Suigetsu asked.

"Lets keep moving." Sasuke said taking a step forward. After surveying the area a bit closer, they turned around and started following Sasuke down another hall. It was a few minutes before they came to a fork in the hall. Sasuke stopped to examining each pathway. They both looked the exact same.

"Great now which way do we go?" Suigetsu asked with his hand on his hip.

"Well perhaps we should split up." Sai suggested.

Sakura looked down both halls. She felt no chakra either way, and sighed. "I don't know Sai, that might prove to be-"

"No, it might be a good idea." Sasuke said cutting Sakura off.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He ignored her plea and pointed his finger down the hallway leading right, "Suigetsu and Sai you two go that way. Sakura and I will go this way."

They all nodded except Sakura and turned down there respective hallways. Sakura stood still at the base of the fork, looking from right to left. "But Sasuke-kun I-"

"Sakura come on, or you'll get left behind."

Defeated she ran up beside him, looking back at Sai and Suigetsu get farther and farther away. "Do you think this is a good idea Sasuke-kun."

"There is no other option right now."

She bit her lip, _'I don't know about this…'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Suigetsu and Sai had found they're way around nicely. They were starting to find rooms down every hallway they cam across, and the windows were making it easier to see. Sai noticed it was already mid afternoon. _'It doesn't seem like we have been in here for that long?' _They checked each room they came across, not finding anything worth while in any of them.

"Man this sucks." Suigetsu said after closing another door to another room.

Sai ignored him noticing a door up ahead that looked different from all the others. "What's that?"

Suigetsu looked to where he was staring and furrowed his brows together, "It looks like an entrance to a balcony."

"Do you remember seeing a balcony on the outside of the house when we were outside?" Sai asked.

"No, but maybe this is the rear of the house."

Contemplating they walked to the door peering out the window, located at the top if the door. Sai couldn't see through it, since it was too covered in dust on the outside as well as inside. A moment later they opened the door cautiously and looked around. Once they concluded they were alone they stepped out into the sun.

It was an old balcony that had vines coming up over the railing and down the walls of the building. It wasn't very large and was shaped like half a crown, but there was a door on the other end of the balcony, connecting to another part of the building.

"How big is this place?" Suigetsu thought out loud walking towards the edge, to see how high up they were.

Sai walked over to look at a crack in the floor. _'This crack is from a sword mark.'_ He stood up.

"We should keep moving." Sai said looking to Suigetsu.

"Why not enjoy being outside for the time being?" He took a seat on the ground, sitting crossed legged with one hand resting on his knee, propping up his head.

"Suigetsu yo- AHHhhhhhhhh!"

Suigetsu stood up, "Sai?" He rushed over to where he was stopping a few feet away. The floor tile Sai was standing on had opened up, and now was quickly closing. He ran over but didn't make it in time before it closed. "What the hell?"

He quickly looked around for a trigger when suddenly there was another chakra present. He stood up slowly, _'I recognize this chakra.'_ He grabbed onto the hilt of his sword taking a cautious step backwards.

"You look scared Suigetsu, can't imagine why?"

Suigetsu looked up to see the person he was expecting. He was standing on the roof of the building looking down at him. Suigetsu smirked taking his sword off his back and readying himself. "Actually I feel rather excited."

Kisame smirked and jumped down landing next to Suigetsu, they're swords clashing.

"Looks like you have gotten a little stronger Suigetsu."

He pushed him back slightly. "But not strong enough."

Suigetsu smirked a moment later, "We shall see about that Kisame-_sempai_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai continued to fall down a dark wide tunnel yelling, "AHHH!" until he was abruptly stopped by something soft and wet. "Ow." He said rubbing his backside.

"Ow is right, even though it seems soft it's really not."

Sai snapped his attention to the voice he just heard. "Naruto? Kakashi? Juugo? What are you guys doing here?"

Sai got up off the mattress that was old and covered in water and walked to the other side of the room.

"We fell just as you did." Naruto answered.

"Well, why are you all wet?"

"We almost drowned after getting caught in a trap." Kakashi replied.

"Well, wait weren't you guys with Karin also?"

"She disappeared behind a wall." Juugo answered.

"What about you, where is Sasuke and Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked forgetting about Suigetsu.

"We split up from them once we reached the second floor."

Kakashi sighed. _'These kids just never listen to me.'_

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Naruto protested.

"Because we had no other choice, anyway, why haven't you guys broken out of this cell yet?" Sai asked looking around. It was a dark stone room with one torch on each wall. There were no windows and no doors.

"This room is a chakra sucking cell, I don't know if you've noticed yet, but we're all losing Chakra slowly." Kakashi answered.

Sai looked around the room noticing the feeling of his body getting weaker. "Well have you guys come across-"

"No, you are the first person we have encountered, what about you?" Naruto asked.

Sai shook his head, "No."

Sai took a seat leaning against the wall, contemplating. "Hold on a second… Naruto isn't Itachi looking for you?"

Everyone looked at him, "Yes, why?" Naruto asked not knowing where this was going.

"Well if they (Kisame or Itachi) set up this trap to put you into a chakra sucking cell, and Itachi still hasn't come for you Then doesn't that mean that Itachi's objective is someone else?"

Kakashi looked at Sai. He had already thought of this option, but didn't bring it up because, he didn't want to anger Naruto. He knew Naruto would try to break out of the cell and in doing so, would end up using all his chakra, to be left unmoving and in pain. Kakashi interrupted Naruto before he spoke.

"We won't know until Itachi makes a move. He may just be waiting for Naruto's chakra to drain, to make it easier to capture him."

"But Kakashi-sensei, what if he_ is_ after Sakura-chan?"

"Well who is Sakura with, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked Sai. He nodded.

"I would think Naruto, that Sakura should be okay with Sasuke."

Naruto sat staring at the ground, _'That bastard better not be going after Sakura-chan! Or I'll kill him for sure!'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke and Sakura had been walking for a while. They had come across a few different rooms and checked every single one of them, but all they found was old broken and dusty furniture. After a while they reached another flight of stairs. Cautiously they went up keeping a look out for chakra signs. Once they reached the top they stopped at a large set of double doors. The doors had a glossy dark wood finish, and had a gold lining around the grooves. The handles were made of ivory lined with more gold. In the wood was an elaborate carving of a tiger in the middle of either door. The eye of each tiger had a single red ruby, giving them the look of ballroom doors. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other having a silent conversation. He nodded to her once, signaling he was ready. They each opened one door at the same time. They each held a kunai as they peered into the room.

They looked around the room noticing how large it was. The ceiling was as high as 10 men were tall. There were large pillars all around the room made of a grey, off-white marble with gold lining, the floor was a beautiful grey, black and dark green marble. There were stained glass windows all around the room, letting lots of light in. There were also candlestick stands and holders everywhere. Sakura smiled softly. "I think this was a ball room."

Sasuke put his kunai away and nodded. He felt no chakra around the room, but continued to look around for anything unusual.

"Come on Sakura."

He began to walk across the large room towards the double doors on the opposite end of the room, Sakura following close behind. Suddenly the ground started to shake throwing them both off balance. Sasuke grabbed onto Sakura's wrist and the floor stopped moving. They both looked around. "What was that?" Sakura asked examining the room.

He nodded looking around the room still holding her wrist. "I don't know, but we should move." She nodded.

Suddenly the ground began to shake even more throwing Sakura to the ground. Sasuke stumbled a few steps towards the door.

It stopped again suddenly. Sakura began to steady herself trying to get up, when the ground rumbled again, this time more intense. Some Kunai hissed through the air at Sakura. Taking out a Kunai she deflected them. She backed up still trying to balance herself. Both Sasuke and Sakura felt a chakra near by, but they both knew it wasn't Itachi since it was much smaller then his. Sakura fell back when the ground finally stopped rumbling, she tried to get up once again. Sasuke rushed towards her when he saw the floor underneath her open suddenly. Sakura barely had enough reaction time to grab onto the floor, before she fell through. She held on with one hand waiting for Sasuke to help pull her up. She suddenly felt a pain in her left leg knowing the feeling of a kunai in her skin all too well. Not expecting the sudden pain, she let go of the floor edge. She looked up, screaming, as she fell. Sasuke finally reached the hole just missing her hand.

"SAKURA!"

"SASUKE-KUN! AHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke was about to jump in after her, when the floor that opened suddenly closed. He didn't even hesitate as he took out his sword, and slammed it into the floor panel. Unfortunately there was no effect, not even a dent. Frustrated Sasuke charged his sword with electrical power and slammed it into the floor panel again. There was still no effect.

'_What the hell is this floor made of?'_ Sasuke put his sword away and took off running through the doors on the other side, hoping to find another way down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura landed on her butt with a thud. She looked down at her leg immediately, seeing a kunai had been lodged into it. Wincing she pulled it out and started to heal it.

"That won't do."

Sakura looked up and jumped back as quickly as possible, barely missing the shriuken that flew by her head. "Karin?" Sakura asked to the figure standing in the shadow.

"That's right bitch. Now we will see who's more worthy of Sasuke."

Grabbing another kunai she smirked at Sakura lunging for her. Sakura was having trouble moving around because of her leg. They're kunai's clashed and they glared at one another.

"Sasuke-kun can't be won, _Karin._"

She smirked inches away from Sakura. "He won't have to choose, since you can't choose a dead woman."

Sakura pushed her off and jumped back. "So you intend to kill me then?" She asked annoyed.

Karin nodded, "Of course, then Sasuke will be mine, and you will be a forgotten memory."

Sakura met her in the middle of the room Kunai's clashing again. "We'll just see about that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE!! Honestly I have no excuse, so please don't hate me! Aside from that, here is the next chapter, so please tell me what you think. I notice that sotries with more Sasuke/Sakura fluff get more reviews, not that I am complaining, but do you think this story needs more fluff? I notice at this point it is a little weak on the whole relationship of Sasuke/Sakura part. Please share you thoughts with me, I can only get better by learining from my mistakes :) Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so before you read this chapter, know that there is a little bit of Mature content at the bottom. It's not a lemon, but it's not something for immature eyes to read. Please don't hate me it's just how the story progressed, I'm sorry if you hate things like this, but it was really all just a part of the story, I had a bit of a hard time writing it also. Without further adu, here is the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

"Suiton: Baku Suishouha."

Suigetsu jumped from the platform onto the wall, sticking with his chakra. He was dodging the giant wave of water that was now crashing all over the platform, and over the railing. He jumped off the railing once the water had settled, meeting Kisame on top of the water, they're swords clashing.

Suigetsu was locked with Kisame and both of them were out of breath. "I'm impressed Suigetsu, looks like you have grown a little."

"A little? I've grown a lot!. I even have _you_ panting for air." He smirked.

Kisame smiled evilly, "Keh, but you and I both know, you can't win against me. I have too much chakra."

"Only because of your stupid sword, and once I beat you, I am going to upgrade mine to yours."

"You know you'll never beat me. I'm stronger then Zabuza was, so don't be so cocky as to think you can wield my Shamehara so easily." Kisame swiped his sword at him, breaking the dead lock. Thrusting his sword into the stone floor under the water, he performed some hand seals.

"Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu."

A giant water dragon burst out of the water, heading straight for Suigetsu. The dragon clasped onto Suigetsu with its mouth, slamming his body against a rock near by.

Kisame smirked, jumping down from the platform to where Suigetsu was.

"Had enough yet?" Kisame asked looking at the half defeated Suigetsu, lying on the rock. Having no sense of mercy, Kisame performed another set of hand seals.

"Suiton: Teppoudama."

Suigetsu moved quickly out of the way, as two large water bullets came firing at him. He faced Kisame studying him carefully, _'This is tough fighting against him.'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura stood up breathing hard. She leaned against the wall looking to the other side of the room. Karin had a scratch across her face and was limping. Sakura had some Senbon's stuck in her arms and legs. Her leg was also still injured from the first attack.

"Bitch, once you die and Sasuke see's that I'm stronger then you, he will choose me."

Sakura smirked and shook her head, "If you think that you're everything that Sasuke-kun wants; then you're delusional."

Karin glared at the pink haired girl across the room, "You'll pay for that!" Performing a series of hand seals she yelled, "Kanashibari no Jutsu."

Sakura caught her breath in her throat as she felt her body stiffen and all movement stop. She tried to move her head to look down at herself, but realized she couldn't move. _'I can't move my body…wait, I've felt this technique before…?'_

Sakura heard the sound of metal cutting through the air, and moved her eyes upward. She saw seven shriuken flying at her. She, once again tried to move, but it was to no avail.

'_Move dammit, MOVE!'_

A second later she felt a piercing feeling. One had lodged itself into her side, one in her arm, and another in her leg. It seemed as though Karin was merely trying to torture her, since four of them merely scratched the surface, ripping her skin open, causing her to bleed.

Karin smiled, "People won't think you're so pretty when I finish with you."

Karin reached into her pouch again and pulled out some senbon. She threw them one at a time at Sakura. Some grazing her skin causing her to bleed, and some stuck into her. Sakura was trying to concentrate on moving, but her concentration was broken every time a senbon would slide into her body, lodging itself there. She was trying to steady her breathing. _'Calm down Sakura, its OW- Dammit…You can do this just concentrate-OW…'_ Sakura glared up at Karin. She noticed the big smirk on her face. "Hmph. Not so strong now, are you Cherry blossom." Karin pulled out another senbon throwing it at Sakura's face. It grazed her cheek.

Sakura felt her arms suddenly twitch and she looked down. _'Is it starting to wear off?…'_

She looked down at her arm concentrating on moving one finger. _'Move, move, move, move…MOVE DAMMIT!'_ Suddenly her finger twitched and she smirked. Karin continued to throw senbon at her, not noticing what Sakura had done.

Sakura looked up to see more shriuken coming at her. She began building chakra into her fist, watching them come closer and closer. Once again they pierced her body, two in her already damaged leg, and one in her shoulder. She ignored the piercing pain, and continued to gather chakra into her hand, until it started to hurt. She felt more senbon grazing her skin, but put the pain into the back of her mind. _'Sadistic bitch.'_ Finally Sakura couldn't hold the amount of chakra in her hand any more and forced her arm downwards, slamming her fist into the floor. "ARGHHHHHH!!"

Karin watched as the floor beneath them, burst in an instant. Rock and dust went flying everywhere. The floor beneath them crumbled away, getting more and more unstable. Finally it let go and both girls fell with the rock, down a dark pit. Sakura and Karin continued to fall, not being able to see where they were going. It seemed like a while before there was any sign of the fall ending. Suddenly the sound of rock beneath them slamming against something hard, caught Sakura's ears. She felt her eyes bulge out of her head, _'oh shit!'_ She immediately bent her knees up to her chest, trying to gage when she would hit the floor. A millisecond later and both Sakura and Karin slammed into a stone surface. Sakura felt the impact on her knees and rolled onto her side cutting the impact down, but the damage was still great.

Karin had done the same thing and was now trying to avoid having any large rocks fall on top of her. Sakura seemed to have rolled under a ceiling, so was safe from debris. Once the rocks had finished crashing down, they looked at each other through the dust. It was dark and damp in the room, making it difficult to see the other person. Sakura could hear Karin breathing hard, and grumbling. She began to pull out the senbon and Shriuken in her body, trying not to whince but having a hard time.

Karin looked up seeing a shadow of the girl she wanted to kill on the other side of the room. "H-How….How did you do that!"

She continued to pull out more senbon and shriuken as she spoke, "I had two options to get out of your little genjutsu. One is I would stop my flow of chakra completely then engage it again, that option wasn't possible since I was using my chakra to help suppress pain. So the only option I was left with was to over power your chakra with my own. You didn't realize I was able to move in the slightest way, so it gave me an opening. So I charged all the chakra I could possibly handle into my right arm and broke through your genjutsu."

Karin didn't know what to say, but gritted her teeth together. Sakura continued, "Normally something like this would be quite difficult for a shinobi, especially if they have trouble controlling they're chakra, however…for someone who has perfect chakra control….it's quite easy."

Having had enough Karin lost her temper and yelled, "I'm going to make you wish you never did that!"

Sakura looked at the dishevelled red haired red eyes crazy fan girl across the room; just looking at her was irritating. Sakura was losing her patience and her temper with this girl, she had had enough of this weak kunoichi. She pulled yet another senbon out, and threw it across the room to where Karin was. She smirked as it soared silently across the room. _'This will help pin point exactly where she is.' _A moment later she heard Karin wince. Sakura smirked in triumph.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance." Sakura steadied herself on her leg, noticing she couldn't stand very well. She didn't know where she had pierced Karin with the needle, but she knew she had, and that was all she needed. Sakura put her hands together. _'Kage bushin no jutsu.'_ A moment later three more Sakura's appeared, and scattered around the room. The real Sakura had a hard time moving around so she had to stand in the same spot, while her clones spread out. Karin scanned around the room seeing three more people around her suddenly. She put her hands together performing some hand seals. Sakura saw the fast movement and copied her.

"Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu"

"Senbon Suishou."

A giant fireball came blasting out of Sakura's mouth at Karin. Sakura saw three clouds of smoke where her bushin's had been. She had lost track of Karin once she disappeared behind the giant ball of fire, in the middle of the room. Once the fire died down, Sakura looked around to see where Karin had gone. _'Left…no, right…no, above…no, BEHIND!'_

Sakura turned around stopping the kunai that was about to be stabbed into her. She looked at Karin closely, noticing there were third degree burn marks all over her body. Sakura pushed Karin off of her, lunging at the burnt girl and kicking her in the stomach. Karin went flying backwards, crashing into a wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and Juugo were all sitting quietly, feeling their chakra slowly being sucked out of them. Suddenly there was a loud explosion sound causing them all to jolt in surprise. They heard the sound of a girl screaming followed by the crashing of rocks. Naruto stood up, looking around the room. It was all of a sudden quiet again. He turned to Kakashi and Sai, looking for some clarity, as to whom they thought it was. Sai stood up mouthing the word, 'Sakura.' Both Naruto and Sai ran over to the west wall, pressing they're ears against the cold stone. After a couple moments of silence, they heard the sound of a woman's muffled voice, but if was difficult to make out whose voice it was.

Naruto turned to Kakashi after a moment longer of listening, "Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan is in that room!"

He nodded, "You guys should probably get away from that wall." They both turned around to look at him with confused expressions. "Why? We want to know what is going on in there." Naruto replied.

Looking stoic he answered, "You may know sooner then you think."

Sai turned to Naruto and they exchanged pensive looks. After working with Kakashi for a while, Sai had noticed that he was often times right about things like this, so decided to back off, and lean against the south wall a few feet away from Juugo. Naruto pressed his ear against the wall again, but jerked his body back when there was a loud thud against the stone wall, directly on the other side. His eyes widened and he backed off fast, taking a spot beside Sai. Kakashi got up a moment later to join them on the wall. They all had they're backs flats to the south wall, staring at the west wall. There was another loud thud and a crack in the stone suddenly appeared.

They each watched in complete silence, anxiously waiting for the wall to crash down. Suddenly the wall exploded crumbling apart. Through the dust watched as a body came flying through the room with so much force it slammed into the far East wall, limp and unmoving. The four shinobi looked to the body, trying to make out who it was through the dust. Straining to see who it was, Naruto saw a head of red hair then snapped his head around to the giant gaping hole in the wall. Slowly as the dust cleared, he saw Sakura's form start to take shape. She was dirty, limping and bleeding all over with many gashes and scratches.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura was so concentrated on Karin that she hadn't noticed the four other shinobi in the room. She snapped her attention over to the voice she heard. Realizing it was her comrades she fell to her knees, feeling weak and breathing hard.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto and Sai ran to her, to see if she was okay. Kakashi looked back to Karin first, before moving to Sakura. He examined her carefully, noting the kunai that was lodged into her stomach, not to mention the burn marks covering most of her body. _'There's no mistaking it, she's dead.' _He walked over to Sakura to see if she was okay.

Juugo watched his team mate slide lifeless, down the wall, falling over unmoving and stiff. He walked over to her taking a good look at her beaten body. She had third degree burn marks all over, a senbon was sticking out of her neck, and there was a kunai protruding out of her stomach. He leaned over to put two fingers to her neck, checking her pulse. He wasn't surprised to find none. He looked up into her eyes, which were still open. Lifting a hand he closed her eye lids, and stood up. He wasn't angry, but he wasn't happy. Juugo continued to stare at Karin's body, trying to figure out what it was that he was feeling, or what he should feel.

"Sakura-chan, your bleeding everywhere!" Naruto gasped.

It wasn't entirely true. Most of the skin grazes had clotted over. Mostly it was just her side that was still bleeding and a couple gashes on her legs and arms. Gasping for air, and happy to have found her teammates, she looked up to see Karin. On the other side of the dark room, she saw the figure of the lifeless girl lying on the ground. She could see Juugo standing over the lifeless body, staring down at his teammate. _'Will he be angry with me?'_

"Thanks for breaking the wall Sakura-chan."

She looked at Naruto and furrowed her brows at him. She was about to ask why he would be happy about that, when Sai answered her unasked question, "It was a chakra draining cell, and since you broke the one wall, it's not draining our chakra anymore."

"Well that explains why I didn't sense you guys from the other room, I guess." Sakura stood up, steadying herself and putting a hand to her leg, a green glow coming off of it. They stepped back from her, watching as she healed herself. She looked around the room noticing that there were no windows or doors. "But who would-"

She felt a slight chill suddenly from behind her, and instantly knew who it was without turning around. She could only see the reactions of her teammates in front of her, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her stomach, and without another word she was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suigetsu jumped into the air dodging the last of Kisame's sharks. Swinging his sword, he killed the final one. Suigetsu landed on the water and immediately turned to look at his opponent. He had three scratches on his body, nothing more, and he didn't look all that tired. Suigetsu looked down at himself. He was breathing hard and had gauges, scratches and marks everywhere.

"I think I have toyed with you long enough Suigetsu. I will admit that you have gotten stronger, but unfortunately for you, you're not strong enough to beat me."

Suigetsu placed his sword on his back performing a series of hand seals. Suddenly there was five Suigetsu's standing before Kisame.

"It's not over yet, _senpai_."

Three of the Suigetsu's charged at Kisame. One reached for his sword hand, trying to pry it out of his grip, as well as to occupy that arm. The other two performed combinations of advanced Taijutsu attacks. Kisame was having a difficult time with the three. He tried to jump away, but instead was kicked in the stomach and sent flying.

Suigetsu grabbed 5 kunai passing one to each of his clones, while keeping one for him self. Each one had an exploding tag on them. Four of the clones rushed over to where Kisame had fallen into the water. They threw each one consecutively to where they could see him. Four loud explosions went off, one after the other, each a farther distance away from the other. The clones looked around, waiting for him to surface. Kisame watched from under the water, timing his re-appearance to be just right. Finally having the pieces in place, he shot up through the water, obliterating all four clones with his sword.

The real Suigetsu charged forward across the water, aiming shriuken at him from every direction he could manage. Kisame, who was bleeding in several different places from the explosions, jumped backwards dodging each of them. He looked up to see Suigetsu charging at him again. Putting his sword up, he blocked the on coming strike, both of them now locked in a stalemate.

They each tried to push the other back, but found neither would move more then a few inches. Suddenly Suigetsu's body changed. He had more muscles, a larger body and was much stronger. He began to push Kisame backwards, towards the stone wall. Grumbling Kisame tried to push Suigetsu off, but his efforts were in vain.

"Having a hard time Kisame?" He asked mockingly.

"Heh."

Suigetsu smirked once he had reached the wall. He jumped backwards, leaving Kisame trapped against the wall, when it suddenly exploded. Kisame felt his skin burning and searing as rocks pelted him, and fire from the explosion consumed the area around him. There was dust and smoke everywhere, making it harder for Kisame to see. The water started leaking into the castle, through the gaping hole the explosion left behind. Kisame got up examining his body. He had gouges in many places now and was bleeding all over. Annoyed he looked to Suigetsu.

"Looks like you underestimated me senpai."

Even saying it Suigetsu knew he was near chakra depletion. He also knew he had been tired before he even made those attacks. He landed on the water that was left, staring back at Kisame.

"Suigetsu, this will be your last battle."

Suigetsu didn't expect Kisame to disappear after he spoke. The blue skinned man moved so fast, he lost track of him. Cautiously he stepped back. Putting up his guard, he grabbed onto his sword, putting it in front of him, as he searched for Kisame's chakra. As he stood looking around the area, mist began to form in the air. Suigetsu knew this jutsu all to well. Ever since being part of the seven swordsmen of the mist. They had used it to kill many shinobi, silently and swiftly. Everyone they had faced with it had died without even knowing what had happened.

He felt his body stiffen as the mist continued to get thicker and thicker, until he could barely see a foot in front of him. He turned around fast, checking behind him, panicking. He put his hand up to his face to see how far out he could see, by moving it back and forth. _'At least it's not so thick that I can't see my hand…but I can't see anything el-'_

"ARRGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Suigetsu screamed. He looked down seeing a water whip latched around his body, squeezing his arms tightly against his body. His sword was starting to loosen from his hand. He screamed again when he felt a shock of electricity run from the whip into his body, making his insides ache and burn. Slowly his sword fell from his hands into the water.

"NO!" Suigetsu got the will to say, watching his sword descend into the water out of reach. He felt another surge of electricity run through his body, and dropped to his knees. Gasping for air, he tried to focus on something other then the pain he was feeling. Kisame appeared before him, holding the other end of the whip in his hand.

"This is the end Suigetsu, any last requests?"

Suigetsu took a moment to think about it, feeling pain all over his body. He nodded, "Make it quick."

Kisame nodded lifting his sword in his free hand. As he swung it downward he felt a searing pain in his left thigh. He continued to swing the sword down onto Suigetsu's neck, not bothering to look at the source of pain. The body in front of him fell limp, and began to sink into the water. Kisame looked down to where he felt the pain. Embedded in his leg was a kunai that had been twisted sideways, and a purple liquid was dripping from the fresh wound. His eyes widened when he realized what Suigetsu had done.

He stabbed him with a kunai, twisting it further into his leg. What concerned him more so was, the tip seemed to be heavily poisoned. Kisame could feel his heart start to pound faster, and his eyes start to blur. He walked toward the railing the mist starting to dissipate, but still thick. Kisame sat down on the stone railing, trying to think of what he could do next.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A second later Sakura was in a bright room, with a wooden floor, two large windows, an old broken dresser, and a giant soft looking bed. She winced when the arms that were holding her around the waist, pulled away fast from her bleeding side. She stood there for a moment about to say something, when the same arms picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the bed. Sakura looked up at her captor, not surprised to see onyx eyes staring down at her. She winced again as he lay her down on the bed. Sitting to the side he stared down at her, while she glared back up at him.

"What do you want Itachi?!" She snapped.

He looked over her body, noticing that she was obviously in a fight recently, "Heal your self."

"Why the hell-"

"Heal your self and I'll answer your question." He said with a stoic expression.

She looked at him furrowing her brows, and balling her fist together. Frustrated and seeing no other option, she moved her hand over her stomach, and started to heal her wounds. A few minutes went by, and Sakura was almost finished healing her still bleeding wounds. Itachi had not moved the entire time. Instead he had been staring at her, watching her every move intently. His gaze was boring into her, and she was starting to feel uncomfortable. She shifted slightly away from him. Finally she finished healing her leg and side and turned to him.

"Now what do you want with me?"

Once she finished her sentence, he leaned down slowly and crushed her lips with his, wrapping his arms around her small frame. Sakura immediately tried to push him away, but it was no use, he held her firm to his body and she was sore all over. Sakura felt her eyes start to well up and gloss over, however she tried to hold it in. A moment later he backed off, but didn't let her go.

"WHY! Why do you keep doing this?!" She yelled, angry and frustrated.

He could see that her eyes were glassy, and she was trying to hold back tears. He smirked pressing her body farther back, until he was lying on top of her. Sakura continued to fight him, but her injuries made it difficult and painful to move around. Itachi forced her legs apart, situating him self between them. Sakura felt her heart speed up and her body become ridged. Suddenly he took out a kunai bringing it towards her. She caught her breath in her throat, worried of what he planned to do with it. Tears were freely streaming down her face now.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly.

He crushed her lips with his once again, forcefully trying to get into her mouth. Once he realized she was not going to open up for him, he moved his hand down and started to rip her shirt open with his kunai, from the bottom up. Sakura looked down at her shirt, forgetting about the battle that was going on with her mouth. She wanted to see if he was doing what she felt, but became distracted when she felt his tongue delve into her mouth. Itachi heard her whimper under him, still struggling to get free. He pulled back to look at her.

"Stop it! Itachi! STOP!"

He ignored her pleas having them fall on deaf ears, and ripped the rest of her shirt, pulling it off her and tossing it to the floor. Her upper body was now exposed. The only thing covering her from his greedy eyes was her sports bra. He took her ear in his mouth, kissing a trail down her neck to her collar bone, then back to her mouth. Sakura was whimpering under him, still trying to break free of his grasp. She was pushing against his chest willing him off of her, but it was no use she couldn't even get him to budge.

Itachi moved his hand slowly up her torso caressing her pale shin. Sakura felt her body stiffen again as his hand got closer and closer to her breasts. _'No, stop it…Don't touch me, NO! Please stop! STOP!'_

He grabbed her breast with his hand groping her hard. Suddenly he stopped, and moved his hand to the bottom of her bra. He slid his hand up, grabbing her bare breast. Sakura felt more tears stream down her face. _'S-Sasuke-kun…'_

Itachi grabbed the kunai he had used before. Backing away from her, he ripped her bra down the middle in one swift movement. She covered herself with her arms, trying to roll away from his sight, "NO! STOP IT! STOP!" She screamed closing her eyes and turning her head away from him. _'NO! Why am I so weak? If only I had trained more, then I wouldn't be in this situation…'_

Itachi tried to forcefully remove her arms, but she had a firm grip around herself. He tried pulling at her arms still until she yelled at him, "STOP IT! Don't you see that I don't want this!" Ignoring her he used his chakra and pulled her arms apart, pinning them above her head, with her wrists clasped tightly in his hands. He gazed at her womanly figure then leaned forward licking her pink nub. Sakura caught her breath in her throat. She couldn't stop the deep whining sound that was coming from her throat. He suddenly put his whole mouth over her, sucking hard.

Sakura was shaking her head, "…please…please stop…." She pleaded barely above a whisper, tears streaming down her face. She looked down at him sucking on her virgin breasts, horrified. She swallowed what saliva was in her throat. _'Why did this have to happen, why couldn't I have been stronger. Why… WHY!' _She felt herself whimper again as he switched breasts. _'Sasuke-kun! …SASUKE-KUN!'_ She was screaming at herself inside her head. She didn't want to rely on another person and be a burden yet again, but she knew she had no choice this time.

He trailed kisses up her chest; neck, and then plunged into her mouth again. Sakura was having a hard time breathing since her nose was stuffy from constant crying, and he was now cutting off her main air supply. She gasped for air when she could between kisses. She felt his hand start to slide down her stomach. Her eyes flew open as her body started to shake. _'No don't! STOP IT! I SAID NO!'_

She felt his hand protrude under her skirt and shorts. He was making his way down farther and farther. Sakura could feel his cold fingers creep there way towards her core. She instinctively shook her head. He moved to her ear once again sucking on it. He still held her wrists above her head with his other hand. Sakura tried to pull her arms out from his grasp, struggling under him. He kissed her neck gently. Sakura's whole body was shaking with fear. She didn't want him to touch her, all she could think was the words 'No Don't' and Sasuke's name. Itachi lifted his head to look at her. She shook her head at him, staring at his cold onyx eyes. "Stop..Itachi…please don't…"

He, once again, ignored her plea as he stared at her emerald eyes. A moment later she felt two cold fingers move a little further down. He wasn't at her core, but Sakura couldn't suppress the scream she so wanted to get out of her system any longer, "S-Sasuke….SASUKE-KUN!"

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing tall dark figure. Itachi looked over to his right, annoyed at the intrusion. Sakura snapped her head to the right also, to see who was standing in the door way. The only noise that could be heard was Sakura's sobs.

The man in the door way took a step into the room revealing who he was. Sakura felt a wave of relief and happiness rush over her, as she gazed into the onyx eyes she fell in love with so many years ago, "S-Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**Okay so that is the thirteenth chapter...like I said please don't hate me and I promise that there won't be any more of that in this story. There might be fluff but it won't be like that. I rated this story T and I pushed it with this chapter. I thought about changing the whole rating of the story because of this chapter, but the rest of the story is a T so...yeah...**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter seeing as Karin and Suigetsu are both dead now. I didn't really plan to kill Suigetsu when I first started writing this story, but I'm okay that it happened that way. Well let me know what you think and as always, thank you SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sasuke was assessing the scene in front of him. He watched Sakura whimper as Itachi pulled his hand out of her shorts. He let go of her other wrists, dis-mounting the bed. Sasuke noticed that her face was red and puffy, liike she had been crying. He also noticed her shirt was on the floor, and looked to be ripped down the front. As soon as Itachi got off Sakura, she turned her body away from both of them, covering herself. She curled up into the fetal position, and began to cry into her hands, not caring about who was watching or how loud she was being.

Sasuke felt his blood start to boil with an intense rage that he had experienced many times before. Normally when he raged it was because of revenge or sheer anger, but this time, it was a little different. He still felt what he normally felt, but on top of it, was a feeling of wanting to protect something dear to him. He realized as he gazed at Sakura's shaking form curled up in the fetal postion that he wanted to protect her. He wanted to get revenge, for what Itachi had done to her. Sasuke grabbed onto the hilt of his Kusinagi and began to walk forward towards Itachi. His eyes were swirling red.

* * *

"Rasangan!"

BOOM!

The three shinobi who was standing behind Naruto, had covered they're faces to protect from all the rocks that were now flying.

"LET'S GO!" He yelled running through the new hole in the wall. Kakashi, Sai and Juugo ran after him. They were surprised to find that they were running through a stone hallway.

"This place is too weird. A moment ago, this tunnel lead to nothing but a dead end." Sai said looking behind them.

"Never mind that. We need to find Sakura-chan and fast, before that bastard tries to do anything." Naruto said turning the corner. They all stopped abruptly, looking at another stone wall. Naruto didn't hesitate as he had already made another Kage Bushin. Seeing the chakra form on his hand the other three stood back.

"Rasangan!"

BOOM!

"Come on!" Naruto yelled not bothering to wait for the dust to settle. Once he was past the dust he skidded to a stop and looked around. The other three were right on his heels and once the each passed the dust they each came to a quick stop. "What the hell? I told you this place was weird." Sai said looking around and breathing in the fresh air.

Kakashi rubbed that back of his head, looking around. "Well at least we're out. Now we can find our way around easier."

"It's dark already?" Juugo said looking up into the darkened sky. There were still traces of the sun going down, giving the sky and mountains a reddish gold light. Naruto took a couple steps forward to look around. He noticed the area they were standing in was grassy. There were no other buildings in sight. _'This must be the back yard.'_

Kakashi, Sai and Juugo were also looking around the area. Kakashi walked to the left. While looking around he noticed the ground was flooded with water. He followed the trail of water with his eyes, seeing where it came from. As he got closer to the castle, he looked up seeing bits of water still dripping from above. Without a word he jumped up, attaching to the wall with his chakra. Slamming his foot down, he leapt off the wall, landing on the railing of the balcony.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto noticed him jump up. A moment later the other three followed when he didn't respond. Juugo, Sai and Naruto copied his movements, landing on the railing beside him. They looked around the open balcony. There was water everywhere; a giant hole in the wall, and most importantly, there was a body lying in the middle of the balcony. Juugo was the first to jump off the railing, going to where the body was. The others followed right after him.

Kakashi bend over and put a hand on Suigetsu's neck to check his pulse. He shook his head letting them know he was dead.

"What do you think happened?" Naruto asked.

"Well the most obvious thing, would be that he got into a fight." Sai said calmly.

"I know that idiot! I meant whom do you think he fought? Both Itachi and Kisame are here, so I was just wondering!"

"Well how would any of us know that?"

"Dammit SAI! I was just-"

"Both of you be quiet!" Kakashi said trying to get they're attention. Once they heard his tone, they both shut up. They were surprised to hear such a threatening tone. Since normally he had such a bored or casual one. He sighed, "This is no time to argue. We don't know where Itachi or Kisame are, and we also lost track of Sasuke and Sakura. So we should use our best efforts to find them."

They both nodded knowing he was right.

Juugo leaned over, looking at the peaceful face of his comrade. He felt a small feeling of sadness for his companion. Reaching out to him, Juugo closed his dead open eyes with his hand. He sighed and stood up looking around. They all watched him, unsure of what his reaction was going to be.

"Juugo are you okay?" Naruto asked carefully.

He turned to Naruto, "Because of the way I was brought up, I think I have a hard time getting close to people. but I do feel a little sad Suigetsu is dead. Maybe I will come to feel more emotions like this as I fight along side others, and get close to them."

They each looked at him surprised to have heard him speak so liberally. It was the first time he really spoke, but they were more surprised that it was something heart felt. Naruto smirked after he got over his shock. "I think you can Juugo."

Juugo looked at the grinning Naruto, standing in front of him. He couldn't help but smile slightly. He nodded once showing he agreed.

"Alright let's go find Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme!"

Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and Juugo ran through the giant hole in the wall leading back into the mansion.

* * *

Glaring down at a red haired girl, Kisame was grinding his teeth together, barely able to stand. He was sweating and breathing hard, as if he had just run a marathon. _'Damn this bitch was useless…'_

He crouched over on the floor, feeling pain shoot through his body. After groaning from the pain, he smirked, _'Oh well, now I have a chance of living.'_ The blue skinned man stood up, barely able to stand straight. The poison was making his body shut down. He had a fever, couldn't walk properly because of his leg, and was having problems molding chakra. He fell to his knees groaning in pain, as the poison continued to spread through his body. Trying to catch his breath, he wiped the sweat on his brow, _'Just a little more chakra, and I'll be there.'_

Crouched on the ground, he put his hands together and began to concentrate. After a couple minutes, there was a poof of smoke that replaced the shinobi crouching on the floor, and the room was suddenly empty.

* * *

Sasuke charged at Itachi, his Kusinagi out. Itachi dodged it moving to the side, but only just.

"You're going to have to do better then that Sasuke." He boasted arrogantly, landing on the floor across the room.

Sasuke smirked, "I was only testing how fast you could move. Don't underestimate me _Itachi!"_

Moving at a speed that was impossible to follow with the human eye, Sasuke charged at Itachi, his sword drawn. Itachi dodged his brother's attack taking out a kunai, blocking the metal from piercing his body. Sharingan and Sharingan clashed, "You have gotten as fast as me Ototu, looks like we're even in speed."

Saying nothing, but trying to keep Itachi blocking him, he gathered chakra in his hand preparing it to surge through his body. Sasuke was about to send it though his kusanigi when suddenly Itachi jumped away, performing a series of hand seals.

'_Shit, I knew that wouldn't work.' _Sasuke grit his teeth together, jumping into the air watching his brother's movements.

"Katton: Goykagu no Jutsu"

"Katton: Goykagu no Jutsu!"

Two giant fireballs filled the room, clashing against one another. The impact and heat caused all the windows to smash.

Sakura who was still on the bed, had managed to stop crying. Improvising, she cut some holes in the bottom of a pillow case and put it over her head, to wear as a shirt. She began to watch in amazement as the two brothers fought. Once the fire engulfed the room, her eyes widened and she crashed to the floor, finding sanctuary under the bed.

'_These two…they…what the?'_

Once the fire had died down, they noticed some of the wood around the room was burning. In that slight pause of motion, there was suddenly another pair of feet in the middle of the room. Sakura watched from under the bed, un-able to identify the new person. There was silence as she watched from under the confines of the bed.

"Where is she?"

Sakura heard a strained voice call out. _'Wait, that sounds like-'_

"Kisame, what happened to you?"

Sakura saw the large man suddenly fall to one knee. She could see his face, and his strained features. There was sweat dripping down his brow and neck. It seemed like he was trying to suppress deep groaning sounds from his throat. Ignoring Itachi's question he balled his fists together, "WHERE IS SHE!"

His tone was threatening and desperate. Sakura instinctively swallowed what saliva was in her throat. The next moment felt like he could feel her presence, because he suddenly darted his head up looking under the bed, and into her emerald eyes.

Gritting his teeth together he slammed a fist into the ground, squeezing his eyes together in pain. "Blossom I..need…I've been-"

Sakura inched further away from him. It was obvious to her what had happened. The large gouge in his leg, with dried purple liquid surrounding it, the state of his body, the groans of pain; he had been poisoned. He stood up, walking towards the bed, crouched over and limping. Sakura inched herself farther away from his arms reach. Once his hand came reaching under the bed, she realized she had no more room. Darting out of the side of the bed, she stood up and leapt farther away, despite her sore, tired body.

Kisame stood up with much difficulty, limping and groaning as he neared her. "Poisoned." He coughed as he neared her. Sakura had forgotten all about her sore body as he trudged closer and closer. In an attempt to get away, she was about to jump to the side, but a giant sword flew past her waist, crashing into the wall beside her, cutting her thigh open. Wincing she put a hand to the new scratch on her bruised body, and looked up to see he was almost on top of her.

"Heal me!"

She couldn't say anything as she stared up into the eyes of the large man before her. Itachi and Sasuke had stopped they're battle temporarily to watch and see what was going to happen, and what was wrong with him.

Kisame stretched an arm out to capture her throat in his clammy hand. "HEAL ME!"

Sakura knew she didn't have the proper ingredients she would need to help him. As well, she knew he was too far gone at this point to really do anything, but telling a desperate Akatsuki member that was not on her top ten list of things to do, ever. Sakura shook her head slightly, "I can't…"

Kisame's face contorted with anger, and he squeezed her small neck between his powerful hand. "BITCH! DO AS I TELL YOU!" Sakura closed her eyes, feeling a jolt of pain rush through her body. She attempted to pry his hand off her slender neck.

Kisame was so focused on getting Sakura to heal him that he didn't notice the two Uchiha's charging at him from behind, both with death glares.

The next thing Sakura knew, she had fallen limp to the ground with a crash, gasping for air and coughing. Finally opening her eyes she saw a puddle of blood on the floor in front of her that was growing, larger and larger in size. She heard the sound of clashing metal once again and looked up in a panic, trying to figure out what had happened.

Her eyes widened looking at the dead bleeding form of Kisame beside her on the floor. Her mouth fell agape staring at his now lifeless eyes that hadn't closed before he died. Feeling a warm liquid touch her leg she jumped up startled, only to realize it was from the blood that was continuing to pool on the ground. She looked at his body surveying the damage. There was a hole through his chest, and a kunai lodged deep into the left side of his neck, right where his artery was located. Blood was pouring from both wounds, with no sigh of stopping anytime soon.

Sakura looked up, startled, when she heard Sauke's voice echo through out the room.

"Raiton: Chidori Nagashi"

A blue light engulfed the room as the sounds of birds chirping uncontrollably, screeched. Sakura saw Itachi had got his leg caught in Sasuke's attack while trying to jump away. Landing across from Sasuke, he ignored the pain he was feeling in his now hurting leg, and stood up putting his two hands together. Before Sasuke could react, he was plunged into a world that was black and red in colour. He looked around calmly, taking in the landscape.

He was standing on a black platform, and everywhere he looked was red. Sasuke turned around to look behind him. After seeing more red he turned back around, his expression stoic. A black and white figure began to take shape ten feet in front of him. It didn't come as a surprise as Itachi's form became more visible. They stared at each other in silence. Mangekyo sharingan against Sharingan.

"I see Tsukuyomi has no effect on you anymore."

"Aa."

Sasuke grabbed the hilt of his Kusanagi and pointed it at Itachi, extending the blade out towards him. Itachi jumped into the air putting his hands together. Noticing this, Sasuke immediately lunged towards Itachi in attempts to keep his hands occupied. Itachi had to block the coming blow, going into an advanced taijutsu combination against Sasuke. Every time Sasuke landed a hit on Itachi, he would land a hit on Sasuke. Itachi tried to escape from him long enough to mould some chakra, but Sasuke continued to advance on him without even a seconds rest. _'Why does it seem…'_ Finally they parted, both trying to catch they're breath, and panting slightly.

"How do you-"

"Sakura told me."

Sasuke smirked at his brother holding his kusanagi out again. He was remembering what she had said to him that day.

FLASHBACK

Sakura nodded, "However there are great risks to the user, when using Mangekyou Sharingan."

Sasuke seemed to be interested in this most of all, since there were never any writings of the side effects or the dangers.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well, to use Mangekyou Sharingan it takes up a lot of chakra to perform, so if the user uses it for too long, it could cause him to run out of chakra quickly. As well since it is a doujutsu, it puts a lot of strain on the cornea of the eyes…"

END FLASHBACK

Itachi felt frustrated and annoyed. His brother knew about the one, and only weakness of the Mangekyou Sharingan, and was now using it to his advantage. Sasuke didn't waste any more time, he projected his Kusanagi forward. Itachi jumped into the air performing a series of hand seals. Sasuke recognized them, but because of his one hand being occupied, he didn't have enough time to copy them. Instead he leapt off the floor into the air, avoiding the flame engulfed shriuken that were flying towards him.

Sasuke charged at his brother once again, making sure not to give him enough time to mould chakra in order to release Tsukiomi. Itachi was once again, forced into a taijutsu battle with Sasuke. The same as before they were even in speed. _'Dammit I need to get him to use more chakra. If only I knew what his other element chakra was…'_

* * *

"Dammit! It's like we're running in circles!" Naruto said looking down yet another familiar looking hallway.

"Maybe we should have split up back there." Sai suggested.

"No, we are not splitting up." Kakashi said looking down the halls, trying to figure out which way they should go next. "Let's go." Kakashi ran down another hallway, the other three following behind.

"Kakashi-sensei this is-" Naruto and everyone else stopped suddenly as a large chakra was all of a sudden present, and close by. They each turned on they're heels to look behind them.

"Who is that?" Sai asked curious.

"Kakashi-sensei, I recognise this chakra."

Kakashi nodded, "Aa. Let's go."

Taking off down the hall they just came from, they turned right down another hall. This hallway seemed to have many rooms on either side. They didn't stop since they could feel the large chakra was coming from further up ahead somewhere. Turning around another corner, they came across a flight of stairs and bound up them as quickly as possible. They each stopped in front of a pair of handsome double doors. They could feel the chakra was behind these. Naruto took a step forward, putting his hand on one of the knobs to pull it open. Once the door was fully open the four of them rushed in, Kunai's in hand.

"Well, well looks like I found the Jinchuuriki, yeah."

"But sempai, I thought we were looking for Itachi-san and Kisame-san?"

"We were, but this is better yeah."

The four shinobi looked up to the two men talking to each other, standing on the giant clay bird, looking down at them.

"Deidara!" Naruto gritted his teeth together looking at the man with one arm at the top of the large room.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing here?!" Naruto could feel chakra that was not his own, start to flow through him. He had never gotten over what had happened to Garra. Even though he was now alive, he still hated Garra's captor with a passion. Kakashi, who was standing behind Naruto, could feel the chakra of the nine tails start to leak. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, calm down."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! First Sasuke and Sakura go missing, and now this Asshole shows up!"

"Ohh, the Junchuuriki seems to be in a bad mood today, hmm Tobi?"

_Snap._

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"

The next thing anyone knew, Naruto was sailing through the air towards Deidara and Tobi, faster then any of them had seen him move. Deidara abandoned, to avoid being impaled by a large ball of chakra. Tobi however, was not fast enough to move.

"ODAMA RESANGAN!"

The clay bird exploded on impact, making for an even larger explosion then usual. Naruto felt his skin start to burn and sear from the fire. He was falling now through the giant cloud of dust. He was unsure of where everyone else was, or how far away from the ground he was. All he knew was he didn't kill who he wanted to, but he felt no remorse for the other member who he was certain was now dead.

Naruto continued to fall and fall. _'Where the hell is the bottom?'_ Naruto could hear the sounds of a large building cracking and falling apart behind him. As he was falling through the air, unable to see anything but dust, he felt his body start to heal the burn marks and wounds he received from the blast. Suddenly Naruto had a clear view of the grass below him. It was so close that he barely had enough time to brace for the impact. Bending his knees he somersaulted on the ground, avoiding any damage to his knees and body. After four rolls he came to a stop.

There were little rocks and pebbles falling on the ground around him. Finally he turned around to see the damage. His eyes widened in shock and horror. The entire room they were in, was blow to pieces, and the tower that was above it, was now falling little by little, about to crash to the ground. Most of the rest of the castle was cracking and falling in upon itself. Naruto felt a surge of adrenalin go through him. _'Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Sai, Juugo!'_ He wanted to go back to find out what had happened to his friends, and what he considered his family. The falling tower however, forced him to jump farther and farther back.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE!"

More rocks and pebbles whizzed past him. Naruto was praying to see a glimpse of his team-mates, but since it was dark and the thick dust had not settled, it was making it difficult for him to really see anything, except falling rock. Suddenly there was a flash of pink and white that caught his eye. Naruto caught his breath in his throat. The tower that was falling crashed into the ground, causing the earth to shake and more dust to cover the surrounding area. Naruto didn't hesitate, he ran towards the area he saw the pink and white blob land. His heart was pounding in his chest as he got closer and closer.

Naruto was just on the outskirts of the dust, but was still having a hard time seeing. He stopped suddenly, panting and searching the area. _'I swore I saw it over here…but I don't see any…'_ His heart skipped a beat when he saw a large rock away from the dust and rubble, a short distance away. Leaping through the air he ran at the rock, praying it was who he thought it was.

Naruto ran past it digging his feet in the earth, willing himself to stop. A wave of relief ran over him as his suspicions were confirmed. There crouching down behind the protection of the rock, was Sasuke holding Sakura close to him. Shielding her from anything that might come they're way. Sakura was clutching his shirt tightly when she noticed Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke! Thank god you're okay!"

Sasuke looked up to his best friend, noting he was panting. Sasuke loosened his grip on Sakura as the noises in the background were starting to die down. It was then Naruto noticed that Sakura was wearing a rather strange shirt.

"Sakura-chan, what happened to your shirt?"

The memory of Itachi on top of her came back suddenly, and she felt a pull on her heart. Before she could even come up with a response that wouldn't make Naruto turn Kyuubi, Sasuke answered.

"Never mind Dobe."

Naruto was surprised by Sauke's sudden defence. Sakura was also surprised, but now felt her cheeks start to burn.

"Teme! What the hell! Since when did you start answering for Sakura-chan!?"

"I said never mind, now drop it!" His voice was more threatening then he thought it was.

"Did you do something to her?! Is that why you're acting like some kind of protector, because you're trying to hide something!?"

"Naruto, that's not it, please-" Sakura pleaded. Sasuke was about to retort back to the blond, but stopped when they heard more rocks suddenly crack and fall to the ground.

The three shinobi recognized the chakra immediately and stopped arguing. However they couldn't see the person it belonged to.

Itachi didn't bother hiding his chakra at this point. He was annoyed and had less chakra then he would have liked. After making his way through some rubble and rocks, he turned around to see what had happened. He was surprised to see almost the entire side of the castle was blown apart, and because of that, the rest of the building had fallen in upon itself. All in all, the entire mansion was destroyed. Landing his eyes on the tower on the ground he smirked.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke's arm was scraped and bleeding. Itachi had some shriuken sticking out of his thigh. He looked up to his little brother who was charging at him once again. Suddenly something was wrong. Itachi and Sasuke both stopped. The red surrounding them was blurring. It started to look like ripples in water, and neither Uchiha was moving anymore. Suddenly Itachi felt pain in his stomach, and was thrust out of his red and black world back to reality. Once Itachi realized he was back in reality, he noticed he was flying through the air backwards, and everything around him was breaking apart and falling to the floor, as if the whole building was going to crumble in one second.

His body slammed into the wall on the other side of the room. Sliding down it, he slowly opened his eyes. Through blurred vision he could make out the figure of Sakura clutching onto a conscious Sasuke. He couldn't hear what they were saying because of all the noise, but he could see that her face looked concerned. The building started to tilt and pick up speed.

Itachi put his hands together, moulding chakra. He looked up seeing the scenery outside change at a fast pace. He watched Sasuke grab hold of Sakura, and jump through one of the already broken windows, and leap out of his sight. Itachi put up a chakra shield just in time for the building hit the ground, and began to fall to even more pieces.

END FLASHBACK

'_Now I just need to find Otouto.'_

* * *

**Alrighty well it's getting closer to the end of the Itahi/Sasuke finale. I know there isn't much Sasuke/Sakura fluff or moments in this chapter, but it's kinda hard to write it in when there is just SO MUCH FIGHTING:) Well I hope you all enjoy it. I don't really have much else to say this time except, oh, I wanted to ask. This might be a dumb question, but what does OOC mean? THANKS FOR READING and ENJOY! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kakashi sat up from the hard ground, rubbing his sore shoulder. He immediately looked around him, to see if his comrades were alright. Scattered around, but conscious and unharmed, save for some bruises, Sai and Juugo were fine. However, Naruto was no where in sight. _'Dammit Naruto…'_ Not only did they barely escape with they're lives but, Naruto was also missing, and now they had to go and find him. What bothered Kakashi most of all was he couldn't find Deidara. He knew Deidara had survived the blast, which was intended for him, but instead killed the other Akatsuki, Tobi. _'Naruto don't go too far, even Gaara had a hard time with him.'_ He heard the groaning sounds of the other two behind him, and stood up.

"You two alright?"

"I am, but I'm going to strangle that no dick when I see him." Sai said standing up, groaning from sore aches all over his body.

"I'm okay." Juugo calmly replied while standing up, wiping off some dust.

"Alright we need to find Naruto, and we need to at least locate Deidara. Did either of you see where either of them went?"

Juugo shook his head, "Unfortunately I was too busy trying to get away from the blast."

"I second that. Although I think that other Akatsuki member was killed."

"Aa he was. I'm also a little concerned about Sasuke and Sakura. Wherever they were, obviously they weren't expecting the blast. We'll go and look for all of them while keeping an eye out for either Deidara or Itachi. Are you two ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah."

BOOM.

Kakashi turned on his heel to look in the direction of the blast. There was a smoke cloud rising from the other side of the collapsed castle.

"Let's go." Kakashi said leaping off the ground and heading towards the smoke cloud.

Surprisingly it didn't take long for them to get to where the smoke was, but it was difficult. They had to avoid any sharp rocks or pieces of wood, and because of the now very uneven surface, it was difficult to navigate through. As they got closer they heard what sounded like two men talking, but it was a loud conversation like they were far away from one another. Kakashi picked up his speed as he was starting to get anxious. Sai and Juugo followed, not complaining or objecting. Finally they ran up a steep large rock using they're chakra to stick, and jumped over the peak. As they descended to the other side, they saw what was over it.

Making they're way past more rubble, they all stopped once they reached grass, past all the rocks. Kakashi surveyed the area when he felt a rush of relief to see Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all standing together. He noticed there was a hole in the ground a little way's away from them. That was where the smoke was coming from. It looked like a rock had been blown to pieces. Looking to his three students, he noticed they were all staring at the two men who were talking to one another. Kakashi turned to the two men. Deidara was flying in the air on a clay bird yelling/talking to Itachi, who was on the ground looking annoyed.

"Leader wanted you to come back Itachi-san. He says you got Kisame killed. As well you never returned after you finished your assignation. He is a little upset."

"I will not be returning until I get what I came for."

"What the Jinchuuriki?"

"…"

Deidara furrowed his brows together looking to the side where the three shinobi were standing together. He had never seen the man who was wearing the sound uniform, but from his close resemblance to Itachi, he could only guess who he was. He recognized Naruto, but what caught his eye, was the pink haired Kunoichi. He remembered her from when Itachi and Kisame had brought her to their secret base. He also recalled that she escaped months later, after which Itachi acted strange. He noticed her shirt and started putting possible scenarios together in his head. After a few moments, he came to a conclusion, and balled a fist together in annoyance.

"You came here for her didn't you?" He said in a calm accusing voice.

"It's none of your concern." Itachi took a step towards the group of three shinobi. Each one had become entangled with him somehow. There was his brother, his target and the woman he desired.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! You abduct this girl and bring her to Akatsuki saying you are going to use her to get to the Jinchuuriki. But then you start training her personally, and all of a sudden you don't talk about using her to lure the Jinchuuriki, you just avoid the subject at all costs. THEN she escapes, and you go crazy asking the leader for a mission, any mission you can get. Then once you do, you disobey your orders? WHAT THE HELL ITACHI?!"

Deidara caught his breath in his throat. He wasn't expecting a giant fireball to suddenly roar towards him with impossible speed. He flew out of the way, avoiding the fire that was threatening to kill him, and destroy his clay bird.

"Shut up Deidara, I'll deal with you later." Itachi's annoyed but calm voice rang out.

Deidara had had enough of the cocky Uchiha. He flew up to a height where Itachi wouldn't be able to reach him so easily, and yelled down.

"So you did all of this just so you could make her your woman?!"

Itachi snapped his head around to where Deidara was, about to jump into the air and pummel the other Akatsuki member.

"That is the reason! HA! I'll inform the leader of what you've done. I will not help you out here. I expect your Otouto will kill you, as for the woman. DIDN'T YOU GET IT WHEN SHE RAN AWAY! SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU!"

Deidara was gone a moment later. He had flown off as fast as he could, trying to avoid the wrath of the now angry Uchiha. Deidara knew he had been sent to get Itachi to come back, and if possible get the Jinchuuriki. That, however, would have to wait. They needed to do the Jinchuuriki in order anyway, and Naruto was the last one they needed to absorb.

Everyone had heard what Deidara had said. Sakura had unconsciously taken a step closer to Sasuke, and was clutching the sleeve of his shirt. She didn't like what she had heard. The thought of Itachi doing all of this just to kidnap her again, or do lord knows what to her, was not something she wanted to hear. Sasuke glared at his brother, who had now looked back to them, angry. Sasuke took a step forward, very gently brushing Sakura's hand away.

"Itachi." His voice was threatening and scary.

"You killed our entire clan, and left me alive to finish testing your container's strength."

Naruto looked at Sakura with a furrowed brow. Looking back at him with a confused expression, she shrugged unable to answer his unasked question.

"I have hated and cursed you and grown stronger just to be able to kill you. Your life will come to an end before this day is over. You will pay for what you did to our clan and for what you did to Sakura!"

Sasuke opened his shirt letting it fall around him. Sakura and Naruto watched as Sasuke was suddenly covered in black marks all over his body. Once they covered him everywhere, his skin started to change to a deep purple. His hair turned silver, and grew a few feet. Giant hand wings formed out of his back, and his eyes turned black. Itachi could feel his chakra begin to change and increase. He had never seen this transformation before, and was surprised at the change.

"Orochimaru's cursed seal is it?" Itachi asked non-chalantly.

"Itachi you will die for what you have done to the ones I care about!" Sasuke was slowly letting his anger show more and more.

Sasuke suddenly leapt into the air clutching his kusanagi in his hand. Itachi jumped from where he was, avoiding the now extended blade filled with chakra.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist, "Come on Sakura-chan, we should get further away from here, or we might get involved."

She nodded and they made they're way over to where Kakashi, Juugo and Sai where standing. As soon as they arrived Sai hit Naruto on the head.

"Ouch! SAI!"

"That's for blowing up the building and almost getting all of us killed no dick!"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"STOP IT!"

Both boys turned to Sakura surprised to hear her yell so loud. Neither had really noticed how distressed she was until just then. She was shaking with anger and fear. Tears were brimming her eyes.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT! Sasuke-kun is fighting to kill his brother right now. Did you ever think he might get seriously injured or worse, killed?"

Both boys looked at her surprised at her tone, neither knew what to say.

"NARUTO! Deidara just left to go and tell Akatsuki about what is happening here. Did you stop to think at all that _maybe_ they might send others back to try and capture you again?!"

Naruto looked at her in awe and shook his head once, before looking at the ground apologetically.

"SAI! Did you think that maybe your efforts would be better spent seeing if the villagers were all okay, and if they needed help? Cause you could do it easily with one of your drawings!"

Looking to the side he shook his head twice. Guilt, a feeling he didn't recognize, suddenly panged in his stomach.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING NOW! **UNDERSTAND!**"

Both of them nodded once. Naruto looked up at her.

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked at Naruto's sad apologetic face. A tear fell down her cheek. "Naruto, as a shinobi you should use your head more often. I care about you, and I don't want to see you get captured by Akatsuki, okay?"

He nodded once, "I didn't mean to make you worry Sakura-chan."

"It's fine Naruto. Just watch to see what happens."

She turned around to watch the match between her only love, and the man she hated, fight to the death. Kakashi smirked from behind her, looking at Sai and Naruto. She had definitely put them in they're places. Sai was sitting on the ground drawing something to send to see if the villagers were okay, and Naruto was watching Sasuke's battle, quietly. Neither were talking or even looking at one another. _'Sakura, you really got through to them this time. At least you're here to help them understand.' _Kakashi turned his attention back to the battle. Juugo was behind Naruto watching the fight transpire. He was also surprised at the Kunoichi's tone, but impressed at the same time. The fact that the two shinobi listened to her, meant they really respected her and cared about her. Something he was not shown very often.

Sasuke stood away from Itachi on the ground. He had a few new cuts on his body, and Itachi had a large slash on his left shoulder that was continually bleeding. Both were running low on chakra, Itachi more so then Sasuke. However Sasuke knew he needed to finish this soon before more Akatsuki members came. He knew he wouldn't be able to take on another fight with such strong shinobi once he was finished killing his brother.

Sasuke put his hands together forming a series of hand seals, as Itachi copied him at the same time.

"Katton: Goykagu no Jutsu!"

"Katton: Goykagu no Jutsu"

Two giant fire balls came out of they're mouths, roaring at one another, both of equal size. Sasuke grabbed his katana holding it out to him, and extending the blade. It pierced Itachi's shoulder going right through his back. Sasuke was about to send his lightening Chakra through it when he felt a pang in his stomach. He looked down and saw a kunai lodged into his side.

"Eye for an eye Otouto."

Gritting his teeth together, Sasuke sent his chakra through his kusanagi.

"Chidori Nagashi!"

Itachi felt his body start to burn with pain. So much he dropped to one knee. Itachi looked up after the lightening stopped. Sasuke retracted his kusanagi from his shoulder. Itachi leaned forward groaning as it was ripped from his flesh. Reaching around to his ninja pouch, he pulled out a scroll and unrolled in on the ground. Putting his hand in the middle circle, he formed chakra in his hand. In a poof of smoke Itachi grabbed onto the samurai sword he had summoned. He looked down to the hole in his chest, knowing it would be difficult to use a sword, but knew he had no choice. This sword however, was special and would help him in this situation.

Sasuke watched his brother summon a sword as he pulled out the kunai from his side, slowly chucking it to the ground. _'Kuso, it's going to be harder with this hold in my stomach.'_ He looked down to examine his wound. It was deeper then he would have liked, and it didn't look like it was going to stop bleeding any time soon. Putting pressure on the area with his free hand, he stood up straight facing his brother.

Both now only had one good hand to use. Itachi couldn't use his arm because of his wound, and Sasuke couldn't use his because he had to keep pressure on his wound, or it would kill him. Trying to formulate a plan in his mind, Sasuke readied himself as Itachi lunged forward. He blocked Itachi's sword with his own. Face to face with his brother he furrowed his brows together and threw him off. Itachi landed only to charge again. Sasuke blocked his attacks with his kusanagi, carefully trying not to get cut. Itachi jumped into the air, flipping over Sasuke and landing behind him. Sasuke whirled around stopping the sword, but only after it scratched his shoulder.

Sasuke stood strong, glaring back at his brother, when he felt something strange suddenly. It felt as though his chakra was being sucked out. He looked at Itachi seeing the wound in his shoulder begin to heal slightly, but it stopped after a few seconds. Sasuke glared at his brother. "Your sword-"

"With every scratch, it absorbs the victim's chakra and heals its user's wounds. The bigger the scratch, the more chakra is absorbed. It's not a sword I use very often, but you have forced me to have to use it."

Sasuke pushed his brother off of him and jumped back. _'I can't keep getting hit with that sword, or I'll lose all my chakra and Itachi will be completely healed.'_ He blocked another attack from Itachi as he lunged towards him. Sasuke was running out of chakra and he knew he needed to sustain enough for his final move. However, he knew to do that would mean a sacrifice on his part, a sacrifice that he didn't want to make, but was prepared to make. As the two brothers were stuck in a stale mate, Sasuke quickly glanced over at Sakura. _'Sakura…I'm sorry … please forgive me.'_ Looking back at Itachi, Sasuke threw him off, jumping back again. Itachi wasted no time and immediately charged forward at his brother once again.

Taking a deep breath as if everything was slowing down, Sasuke lifted his sword above his head, making it look like he was going to do a down slice to his brother. Itachi and everyone else were surprised at what he did next. Instead of slashing his brother, Sasuke let go of his Kusanagi, throwing it at Itachi as he charged forward, and brought his hands together, letting go of his stomach wound.

Itachi easily dodged the sword that was thrown at him, not understanding what his Otouto was doing. Just as he reached Sasuke, he felt his sword pierce Sasuke's flesh, but he felt something else pierce his chest. Blood spurted out of the two Uchiha brothers standing in front of one another. Itachi's eyes were wide as he looked back into the rage filled ones of Sasuke's in front of him. His grip on his katana loosened, and he felt his hand fall to his side. He only then realized what had happened as the sound of a thousand birds, fogged anything else he could hear.

Looking down with the last bit of energy he had, he saw Sasuke's arm was through the new hole in his chest. Sasuke ripped his hand out of the bleeding hole. Disengaging the chidori he sent through his brother.

"I've killed you Itachi. My goal has finally been completed." Sasuke said through breaths of fading consciousness. Itachi felt the ground underneath him suddenly get closer, as his knees collapsed and he fell over. His breaths were getting shallower, and he could feel his energy leaving him. It was getting darker around him when he closed his eyes, letting death take over his body.

Sasuke fell to his knees, seeing his dead brother in front of him on the ground. He felt satisfied that he had finally completed his goal. He could vaguely hear the sound of his name being screamed out in the background. _'Sakura?' _He tried to look up, but he had barely enough energy to hold himself up._ 'I'm sorry… I had to give up my life in order to kill Itachi.'_ He heard his name being screamed out more, realizing it was getting closer and closer. He felt the earth beneath him suddenly, not really realizing he had fallen on his side. The sword was still lodged in his body. He hadn't had the strength or the time to pull it out.

Suddenly he heard his name from very close by, and recognized it as Sakura's, but she was sobbing. He felt something warm over the wound in his stomach.

"Sasuke-kun I'm not going to let you die!" He heard Sakura's determined voice ring in his ears. It was the last thing he remembered before losing consciousness and smirking. _'You're always so determined…Sakura.'_

* * *

**Oh, Cliffhanger :) You must all hate me right now, not knowing weather Sasuke is going to die or live...**

**anyway, this is the next chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm sorry it's a little shorter then usual, but I wanted to make it a cliffhanger so I had to stop it there. I'll try and make up for the short chapter somehow. I actually am going away for a couple days so I also had to post it a day early, I'm sure you guys don't mind :) ** **Well enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Oh and for all of you who don't know what OOC means, it means Out of character. Thank you to everyone who answered my question. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

There were voices around him in the background, but very vague. He couldn't make out what they were saying. _'Where am I? What happened? I thought I was dead?'_ Suddenly he felt something warm over top of him, but he couldn't pin point where it was. The voices were still there, but were slowly becoming louder and louder. Sasuke furrowed his brows together, willing consciousness to come.

"He is recovering at a good pace considering the condition he came here in."

'_Who is that…?'_

"Sakura-sempai is amazing to be able to save him in that condition."

'_Am I in Konoha again?'_

Sasuke was straining his memory to see if he could at least recognize the voices as well he was trying to open his eyes.

"That's true, but she did use up most of her chakra and some of Naruto's as well."

"The nine tails boy?"

"Please don't address him as such. He is a strong shinobi of Konoha and would fight to save this village, even if it meant his life."

"Gomen, Shizune-sempai."

Sasuke felt his arm twitch slightly. _'Shizune…isn't she the Hokage's apprentice?…so I am in Konoha…'_

"We should probably go and check on Sakura now. She used so much of her chakra that she fainted. Her and this boy were carried back by they're companions."

'_Sakura fainted from chakra depletion? Then that means…'_

The warmth Sasuke felt suddenly was gone, and the voices were fading farther and father away.

'_Wait… stop…I want to know what happened to Sakura! Is she okay?'_

The sound of the door opening and closing echoed through the room. Sasuke was still unable to move his body or speak, but now that he had heard what had happened, he couldn't sleep. Instead his thoughts kept him awake.

'_So Sakura actually did save me then…she really is a stubborn girl, just like Naruto.'_ Sasuke could hear people outside his door moving around in the halls.

'_At least Sakura is alive and unharmed, but what happened after I killed Itachi…'_ If Sasuke could have smiled at that moment, he probably would have.

'_Itachi is finally dead. The goal I have set myself out to accomplish has been completed. Now I just have one other thing to do, but…can I really stay here and do that?'_

Sasuke let his mind rest as he felt a deep feeling of exhaustion come over his body. Giving in to his tired body and mind, he cleared his thoughts and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I want to see her! LET ME IN!" Naruto banged on the hospital room door, which bore the numbers 203 on the front.

"Naruto if you continue banging like that you'll get scolded." Sai said calmly leaning against the wall beside the door.

"SHUT UP SAI! They wouldn't let me in to see Sasuke-teme and I left quietly, but I refuse to not see Sakura-chan."

"Quietly my ass! You threw a fit and woke up almost the entire floor."

Ignoring the stoic boy's response, Naruto banged on the door another three times. "SHIZUNE-ONEE-CHAN, LET ME IN!"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto turned on his heel, hearing an all too familiar voice shout his name threateningly.

"If you put your hand on that door one more time, I'll banish you from Konoha forever!"

"TSUNADE-NO-BAA-CHAN!"

The Sannin took a few steps forward, "Naruto, I understand that you are worried about your comrades, but please calm down and wait until Shizune comes out."

"But Tsunade-no-baa-chan-"

"I don't want to hear it Naruto! Sit on that bench and wait QUIETLY!"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Naruto walked over to the bench on the opposite wall, and sat down. Sai followed silently. To Naruto's surprise Tsunade took a seat beside Naruto, joining them on the bench.

"Tsunade-no-baa-chan?"

"I don't like to interrupt medical exams or other doctors working unless I have to. In this case I think Sakura will wake up soon, and I also want to see her."

Naruto looked at the Hokage sitting beside him and smiled. _'She's also worried about Sakura-chan…I guess it can't be helped, Sakura-chan is Tsunade-no-baa-chan's apprentice.'_

After two minutes went by Naruto began to tap his foot impatiently on the linoleum floor, filling the hallway with a constant tapping sound.

"Naruto, that's annoying." Said Sai.

"I don't care about that! What is taking so long?!"

"Naruto, it's only been two minutes." Tsunade said, also annoyed at the tapping noise.

"That's it?!" He gave an exasperated sigh and leaned further down on the bench grumbling, but still tapping.

Sai turned to look at Naruto, annoyed, "Naruto."

"What!?" he snapped.

"That's still annoying."

"GRRRRR!" Naruto was about to blow up when the door in front of them opened by a smiling Shizune.

"She's awake, you can come in now."

The three shinobi waiting on the bench ran into the room and lined up along Sakura's bed, eagerly waiting to speak to her.

"SAKURA-CHAN ARE YOU OKAY!"

"Naruto, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Sai asked from the end of her bed beside, Tsunade who was in between the two boys.

"Really I'm okay."

There was a sigh of relief from the three standing beside her bed. "Have you seen Sasuke-kun? Is he okay? What happened after I passed out? Did more Akstsuki come? How -"

"Whoa, slow down Sakura, all your questions will be answered in time." Tsunade said.

"Well at least tell me about Sasuke-kun, is he okay? Did he make it?" Her face and voice were pleading and fragile. It was as if the answer to the question could either fill her with joy, or crush her to death.

"He's fine. He's up a floor recovering nicely."

She sat back against the bed letting out a breath of air she didn't realize she was holding in. "Thank the heavens he is okay."

"You did good Sakura-chan." Naruto said smiling down at his friend and sister. Sakura looked up at Naruto's big blue eyes. "Thank you Naruto." _'For always being there when I need you… without you there to lend me your chakra, I'm not sure Sasuke-kun would have made it…'_ She felt her eyes start to water. Blinking the wetness away she smiled up at her friends. After a moment she sat up again, "Did Akatsuki show up again?"

"No, we were able to leave before they showed up. And all the villagers were fine by the way." Sai said giving her a smile that looked like another one of his fake ones.

"Tsunade-sama, when can we see Sasuke-kun?"

Suddenly her expression went hard. "Unfortunately he has not recovered enough for anyone to see him. What he needs right now is rest. And before you ask, once he has recovered, I'm not sure if anyone will be able to see him anyway."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

"WHY NOT!" Sakura yelled.

She took a deep breath, "I was hoping to tell you once you were out of the hospital, but I guess I have no choice. Sasuke is still a missing nin, and even though he has killed Itachi and Orochimaru, he did betray this village in the past, and the elders want to hold a trial to decide what his fate will be."

There was a hushed silence around the room as Naruto and Sakura were taking in what she was saying.

"B-But, Tsunade-sama, don't you think what he has done, meaning killing Orochimaru and Itachi, that whatever punishment is undeserving? I mean probation, being put to doing only D and C rank missions fine, but you don't think they would…would…" The horror of the thought was gleaming through her voice and face. Sakura was scared of the mere thought of what the elders might decide to do to him.

"That won't happen Sakura-chan."

Everyone looked to Naruto surprised, "Sasuke-teme did betray the village long ago, that's true, but while he was away he never pursued Konoha or its shinobi. He, in fact, avoided the leaf and it's shinobi at all costs, and has not killed one leaf shonobi since he left. Not to mention the murder of Orochimaru, the biggest threat to Konoha and Uchiha Iachi the murdered of the entire Uchiha clan, missing nin and Akatsuki member."

"Naruto…" Sakura couldn't help but feel her cheeks warm up. Naruto could be so naïve at times, but others he almost emanated warmth and love.

"Anyway I have said more then I had intended to. Once you are finished your IV you can go home Sakura."

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama."

She smiled down at her apprentice and turned on her heel, putting her hand up in the air as she walked away to wave good bye, "Well I have some paper work to do, so I'll see you once you're out of the hospital, Ja ne."

"Ah, but Tsunade-sama-"

"Don't worry about Sasuke, Sakura. For now you need to take it easy."

Sakura was about to call out to her once again, but she left before Sakura could say anything.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, Sasuke will be fine. I'm sure Tsunade-sama will knock some sense into the elders."

"Or maybe he'll die a traitor's death."

Both Naruto and Sakura snapped they're heads towards Sai who was leaning against the bed post, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura was too angry to say anything. Unintentionally she began to emit murderous intent.

"Well he is a traitor, why shouldn't he die a traitor's death?" He said non-chalantly.

Before Naruto could retaliate a flash of pink flew past him. The next thing he knew, Sakura had slammed Sai's body against the wall, causing a large dent in the wall to form. She had her hand around his throat in a death grip. Both Naruto and Sai were surprised at the amount of murderous intent she was emitting, but what was even more shocking, was the threatening and dark tone of her voice when she spoke.

"Sai. If you ever say anything like that again. I promise you, I'll kill you with my bare hands, and I'll enjoy every moment of the amount of torture I would put you through. Now get out, I don't want to see you anymore."

She scratched his flesh as she removed her hand. Sai gasped for air once his air pipe was no longer clasped. Looking at the dark expression of the girl in front of him, he said nothing more, and walked out of the room without looking back.

Sakura turned around to look at Naruto. He looked back at her, surprised and unsure of what to say. "Sakura-chan, you….."

"I'm sorry Naruto. I just couldn't stand to hear him bash Sasuke-kun again, and then say he should die a traitor's death. I just snapped."

"It's okay Sakura-chan. I was about to do something of the same thing, you just beat me to it. Of course I never would have thought that you could emit such a strong intent to kill."

"Huh? I-I wasn't really meaning to…"

Naruto looked at his friend in disbelief, "Are you sure you didn't mean to?"

"I'm sure Naruto." Sakura walked past him and climbed back into her bed. Looking to the IV on her left, she realized she pulled the needle out, and didn't even notice. Grumbling to herself she grabbed it and began pushing it back into her skin.

Naruto watched her put the thick needle point into her skin. _'She must really love him if she didn't even mean to do that, but did all because of someone saying Sasuke should die…Sakura-chan, does Sasuke realize how lucky he is to have someone like you with him?'_

"Naruto."

Breaking him out of his train of thought, he sat down in the chair beside her bed, "Yeah?"

"How long have I been here for?"

"We returned late last night and it's now late afternoon, so you have been out for at least four days or 86 hours."

She wasn't expecting to be out for so long, but she did use up all of her chakra and then some of Naruto's after fighting Karin, Itachi and Kisame so she wasn't entirely surprised. "Have you seen Sasuke-kun?"

He shook his head, "Unfortunately no. I tried to see him, but, well when he first got here he went into emergency surgery just to be sure everything was stable. Once they concluded he was no longer in danger of losing his life, they healed up the minor injuries he had and put him in a hospital room to rest."

She nodded once. "Naruto."

"Hm?"

"You're a good friend. Thanks for always being there." She looked at him, her eyes were glassy and it looked like she was going to cry. Naruto stood up.

"Ah! Don't cry Sakura-chan! I didn't really do anything, so there is nothing to get so-"

"You're wrong!"

Naruto just stared at the girl in front of him. She turned to face him.

"Naruto, you have always been there for me whenever I needed you. Whenever I have been in danger it seems you were there to save me. Even when I was being a burden, you still managed to save me while putting your life on the line. This time you were there when Sasuke-kun's life was in danger." Tears were crawling down each of her cheeks.

"Sakura-chan I didn't really-"

"Naruto…Thank you."

He felt his cheeks start to burn as he stared at the pink haired kunoichi in front of him.

"S-Sakura-chan…." He smiled as he looked down at the floor momentarily.

There was a long pause of silence as Naruto stared at the floor smiling, and Sakura stared at the blonde in front of her. Standing up straight he put his hands behind his head, "I didn't really do anything special. I just leant you my chakra. You're the one who healed him. I think Sakura-chan is amazing to be able to do the things she does."

She felt her head jerk slightly as she listened to him. He looked at her, giving her the same goofy affectionate smile he always did.

"Now all Sakura-chan has to do, is get out of the hospital so we can beat Sai up together."

She couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips. Feeling Satisfied with cheering her up, Naruto turned on his heel, "Well I think I'll go and eat some Raman since I haven't had it in a while. Make sure you take it easy Sakura-chan. See you later."

Sakura watched as he closed the door behind him, after waving good bye. _'Naruto, you really are amazing.'_ Smiling to herself she sat back in her bed and looked at her IV. It was close to being empty. She thought she would have about an hour left before it was finished. Looking out the window she noticed the sun was almost down. _'It must be about nine or nine thirty. The day staff are going to be finished soon…'_ Closing her eyes Sakura decided to rest a little before she left to go home.

* * *

Two days went by and still they were unable to see Sasuke. Sakura was starting to get impatient. She knew his injuries were deep and life threatening, but he had been resting for three days, and everything was completely healed. She wanted to see him regardless of what anyone said. She paced around her room, frustrated at the situation. She had unintentionally devised a plan earlier when she was sparring with Sai and Naruto. She was so deep in thought about Sasuke and trying to see him that she didn't realize the giant mess she made. The sound of Naruto's shadow clones all screaming to get away from the earthquake, was what broke her train of thought. After apologizing, she left to clear her head, but that only led her to pacing back and forth in her room, her thoughts jumbled.

"Dammit!"

Flopping back on her bed she stared at her ceiling. _'It wouldn't be hard to do it. It's just that I would feel as though I was betraying Tsunade-sama's trust…wait…'_ She sat up on her bed a slight smirk on her face. _'Tsunade-sama said it was the elders who wanted to hold a trial, not her. So _**technically**_ I wouldn't be testing Tsunade-sama's trust, but the elders…hold it.'_

She sighed. _'Isn't that also _**technically**_ worse? I mean they are the elders, my fate could be in they're hands…what am I talking about? What are they going to do to a nurse who works at the hospital, and is Tsunade-sama's apprentice, if she broke into the hospital…besides I don't really care what they say.'_

"Yosh!

Standing up Sakura went to her closet to get her nurses uniform that Tsunade had given her. She never liked wearing it since it seemed a little…well let's just say it's something that Ino enjoys wearing. She sighed as she took out the red and white dress tossing it on her bed. She never actually wore it to the hospital, she refused all the time. Since no one wanted to question the Hokage's apprentice, she got away with it. It was only Tsunade who ever asked her to wear it.

Sakura shook her head looking at the outfit lying on her bed. The memory of when she got it came back to her.

FLASHBACK

"Sakura, Ino, you will both begin working at the hospital starting today."

The two girls standing in front of her, nodded in unison. "We are a little short handed in the hospital these days, and with both of your medic skills still developing, you have the opportunity to learn a lot while working there."

"I'll do my best Tsunade-sama." Sakura said and gave a slight bow.

"I will not lose to Sakura, Hokage-sama." Ino gave a slight bow.

Both girls turned to leave the Hokage office.

"Wait."

The two girls turned around to look at Tsunade. They were both shocked at what she was holding out to them, but both were shocked for different reasons.

"OMG! KYA! KYAAA!! What is that?!" Ino ran over to the desk looking at the white and red outfit Tsunade was holding in one of her two hands.

"This one's for you Ino, and this one's for you Sakura."

Ino grabbed the dress and squeezed it as if it was a teddy bear, "I can't wait to try this on!"

"You can use the small bathroom to the right if you would like."

Ino nodded her head and took off like a shot, accidentally slamming the bathroom door behind her. Sakura walked up to the desk to see the dress closer. It was a short white dress with short puffy sleeves and what looked to be a deep V-neck collar. There was a red belt that went around the waist. Little red buttons went up from where the belt was to the end of the collar, and there were two little chest pockets on both sides of the torso area. The flaps covering them had a stripe of red on the ends. Sakura grimaced at the tiny looking dress in font of her.

"Tsunade-sama-"

"I don't want to hear it Sakura. All the nurses have to wear this uniform."

"I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU WEAR IT!" She said pointing at her sensei and Hokage.

"That's because I'm the Hokage, and get to wear anything I want-"

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Sakura, don't argue with me, and go change into this!"

At that moment Ino burst out of the bathroom, cheeks tinted a pink colour, and struck a pose. Both Sakura and Tsunade sweat dropped. It was a short skirt and a form fitting dress that showed Ino's figure nicely. It also looked as though she 'accidentally' missed one of the top buttons so there was more cleavage then there should have been.

"Mou, all the boys are going to love me in this! Once Sasuke-kun comes back and sees me in this, he is going to fall in love with me all over again."

"He didn't love you in the first place Ino-pig!"

"Mou, your just jealous forehead girl." She said still star struck.

Grumbling Sakura grabbed the outfit from Tsunade and stormed over to the bathroom to get changed. After a few minutes she emerged from the bathroom wearing the same outfit, but it fit Sakura a little bit differently. Sakura's dress, for some reason, was a lot tighter and it clung to all of her curves, showing off her slender figure and lean legs. The red on the dress matched her forehead protector, so it complimented her hair as well. Ino glared at her best friend, who stepped cautiously out of the bathroom. Her face was red with both anger and embarrassment.

"TSUNADE-SAMA-" There was more to her sentence but Ino finished it off for her.

"WHY IS HER'S SO MUCH TIGHTER!!!"

"Oh …well, there were only two sizes left and, I'm sorry to say Ino, but you wouldn't have been able to pull that dress up past your hips, so it had to go to Sakura."

Ino was mortified. Her face all of a sudden seemed sunken in and old. She stumbled backwards, putting a hand over her heart as if she was going to have a heart attack. Sakura smirked and strut over to her best friend, making sure to swing her hips more then usual.

"How do you like that, Ino-Pig!"

"YOU ARE **NOT** SKINNIER THEN ME **FOREHEAD GIRL**!"

In a blind rage, Ino turned on her heel and stormed out of the room as quickly as possible, slamming the door behind her.

END FLASHBACK

Sakura smirked at the memory. Even though she hated to wear it and never did, wearing it that one time was worth getting under Ino's skin. She looked outside and noticed it was already dark. She glanced at her clock on her bedside table. It read 11:02 pm. Taking a deep breath, she began to change into the hated outfit. After she finished getting dressed she went out her window, jumping from roof top to roof top to get there. As an extra precaution she masked her chakra. She wanted, at all costs, to avoid being seen by anyone really, but especially people she knew, like Naruto or Rock Lee. Finally she reached the last roof and put her hands together to transform herself.

When she jumped down on the ground she had long dark hair, slightly darker skin, dark eyes, was younger, shorter and skinnier. Now she fit into her dress, it was particularity looser around her chest and hips. _'Man this is basically a kid's uniform…'_ She walked up the steps, a determined look in her eyes. She headed towards the front desk once she was past the front doors.

"Good evening, how can I-oh Yuuki?" The girl behind the desk said.

"Good evening, I'm here to help with the night shift." Yuuki-Sakura said.

"Is Shizune-sempai expecting you?"

"Yes, she asked that I come in around 11:30 or so." She gave a sweet smile.

"Oh, well you're a bit early, but I'm sure it's not a problem. I think Shizune-sempai is on the fourth floor, you may go ahead."

Sakura bowed and walked past the desk towards the stairs, _'Man, genin sure do get it easy…'_ She continued to mask her chakra as she walked through the halls and up more stairs. There weren't nearly as many people walking around when it was night time, which made sneaking around a lot easier. Finally Sakura made it to the third floor and still, no one had noticed her. _'Now I just need to find Sasuke-kun's room.'_ Putting her hands together she began to search for chakra signs from room to room, on that floor.

The first three were empty, and the next two were people she didn't recognize. Finally at the end of the hall on the right side, she found his chakra. Without another moment's pause she ran down the hallway, stopping in front of the door that had the number 311 on the front. She checked to make sure no one was around, then put her hand on the door knob and tried opening it. To her annoyance it had a small barrier around it. _'Dammit, come on, I don't want to have to use my chakra…'_ Grasping onto the door knob Sakura closed her eyes to focus chakra into her hand. She brought her other hand up to her face with her index finger and middle fingers pressed together, "Kai."

A small clicking sound informed her, the door was unlocked. Quickly she masked her chakra again, and went into the room closing the door behind her quickly. The room was dark since all the lights were off. The only source of light was from the window over the bed. Sakura caught her breath in her throat when she saw Sasuke's peaceful face, being lit up by the moon light from the window. She put her hands together releasing the transformation on herself. Slowly she walked closer to his bed. She sat down next to him on the bed. Sakura couldn't help but stare at his face silently. Suddenly his eyes flew open, startling her. She caught her breath in her throat, and grasped her chest in shock.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun, you scared the crap out of me."

"Why did you sneak in here?"

"I-I wasn't sneaking…" She lied.

He looked at her with a 'I can tell when you're lying' look, and she looked away blushing, "Alright I snuck in here."

"Why did you?"

"Because I wanted to see you." _'Sasuke-kun, I needed to see you…I needed to see how you were doing.'_

He sat up on his bed so he could look at her better.

"Why did you have to sneak in to see me Sakura?"

"Oh….umm…well…." She didn't want to tell him it was because the elders wanted to have a trial for him so no one could see him until then. Sakura swallowed and looked away from him, trying to think of something to say.

"Don't lie to me Sakura."

She turned to look at him, her eyes pleading, "Sasuke-kun I would never lie to you." She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye, "Sasuke-kun, both Naruto and I have been wanting and trying to come to see you but… no one is supposed to see you."

He felt his eye twitch slightly, "Why not?" He asked cautiously.

Sakura hesitated, she had just said she wouldn't lie to him, and now wished she hadn't. Sasuke gently grabbed her chin, once again bringing it closer to his face. Sakura felt her cheeks start to turn pink.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Her voice was hushed. Sasuke's face seemed to be getting closer and closer to hers. She didn't try to move away. Instead she felt her cheeks burn more, and her heart speed up. Once he was so close she couldn't focus anymore she closed her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his warm lips press against hers. She had not been expecting him to kiss her, but she wasn't complaining. Instinctively she wrapped her arm around his back and clutched onto his shirt. He licked the bottom of her lip asking for entry. Sakura almost smirked feeling his tongue press up against her lips. She opened her mouth allowing him what he was asking for. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist suddenly. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. She didn't know how long they stayed kissing, but it was a while before they parted for air.

Sasuke smirked when he saw the red on her cheeks. Surprisingly he could still see it even though it was dark.

"Thanks for saving me, Sakura."

"Huh? oh…ah…y-your welcome." She said still recovering from the kiss.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice her sudden change in demeanour was something like what Hinata was like around Naruto. She suddenly seemed timid and shy, this seemed to amuse Sasuke.

"I heard you used most of your chakra and then some of Naruto's."

"Y-yeah, I had n-no choice, or you might not have made it." She said in a hushed voice.

Sasuke noticed that her expression seemed pained. He grabbed her face again, making her look at him, "I'm fine now Sakura, you don't have to worry."

She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Now, tell me why you had to sneak in to see me."

She had almost completely forgotten about that conversation. _'That kiss pretty well wiped any thoughts out of my head…'_ Sakura could feel herself blushing again.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun, I-I don't-"

"Just tell me Sakura." His voice was slowly becoming less soft and more stern. She looked at him, praying to herself that he wouldn't do anything she didn't want him to.

"S-Sasuke-kun….the…the elders want to hold a trial for you, once you are completely recovered."

He continued to stare at her for a moment, but made no moves to show that he was surprised or shocked by this information. He lay back down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Sakura was expecting more of a reaction from the Uchiha, but was surprised when he gave almost no reaction at all.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't seem very surprised to hear this information?"

"I was more or less expecting something like this."

"W-what?" She was formulating many questions in her mind that she wanted to ask, just as she was about to ask he spoke, cutting her off.

"When is the trial date for?" he suddenly asked his expression stoic.

"Actually I don't know. I can probably find out if I ask Tsunade-sama. I would think that it would be next week sometime though, since you're almost completely healed already."

She looked at him lying there. He was staring at the ceiling unmoving, his expression stoic. For some reason it pained Sakura to see him lying there so blank.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun how did-"

"You should probably go now, I'm still pretty tired, so I should get some rest." He said cutting her off.

She felt like something had stabbed her in the gut. "A-Alright then."

Slowly she stood up watching him the whole time. "Have a good sleep, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa."

Balling her fists together, she turned and slowly headed towards the door. Before she grabbed the knob, she stopped to look back at him. "I'll find out when your trial date is and when I know, I'll come and see you again, Okay?"

"Aa."

Biting her lip she turned around and left the room in silence, putting the barrier up after she left. Sasuke stayed lying there lost in thought. _'I thought they would want to have a trial…I just didn't expect it to be so soon.'_

He turned his head to look out the window, _'I did betray Konoha after all so the elders obviously want to punish me in some way…but…most missing nin's get executed or go to the prison for at least a few years before they are set free again, and once they are they are put on strict probation and are only permitted to do D and some C rank missions. There after they are not allowed to leave the village until the elders feel they have become trustworthy enough. Once that happens they are allowed to do B rank missions, but nothing above that until they elders feel they are ready to take on A rank.'_

Sasuke took a deep breath as he looked at he glittering stars and the moon gleam in the night sky.

'_I don't know if I can stay here for the trial.'_

'_**But you killed Orochimaru and Itachi. They will be taking that into consideration.'**_

'_Not you again! Listen just because I killed them doesn't erase the fact that I betrayed this village, and the elders will say the same thing.'_

'_**That should at least help to get you out of execution. Heck maybe they will skip putting you in jail.'**_

'_I don't know, I don't think there are any missing nin's that I know of who didn't at least go to jail for a while.'_

'_**Even if you go to jail, it would only be for a little while. We knew this would some day happen since we always wanted to come back here.'**_

'_What's with this we stuff anyway? I had wanted to come back, but never really intended to.'_

'_**Yeah but there are things here that always wanted to make you come back…you know what they are.'**_

Sasuke began to watch the few clouds in the sky move across the night sky.

'_I do, but I don't want to put my life on the line for something as stupid as that. If the elders decide that I should be executed then there is no escaping, but if I get away before the trial._

'_**What about Sakura!'**_

This was not something Sasuke had expected to hear from his inner self.

'_What about her?'_

'_**If you leave **_**again,**_** you will be the cause of her pain once again. Do you want to make her cry?!'**_

This seemed to strike a cord in Sasuke. He knew his inner self was right, but what other choice did he have?

'_Just be quiet so I can sleep. I need rest right now.'_

'_**Don't avoid the subject!'**_

'_Go to sleep dammit!'_

'_**FINE! But we're gonna talk about this tomorrow!'**_

Sasuke ignored the last comment made by his inner self, and began to dose off to sleep clearing his mind of all thoughts.

* * *

**Alrghty, another chapter up, YIPPY! I hope you all enjoyed this one. I made it a bit longer to make up for the lack of length in the last chapter. Sorry about the cliff hanger by the way. I know when I'm reading or watching a show I hate cliff hangers, but they are effective :) Thank you for all your reviews once again.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sakura awoke the next morning still feeling like there was something jammed into her stomach. _'Why do I feel as though something terrible is going to happen?'_ Standing up she looked outside, watching the wind blow some of the red and brown leaves off the tree outside her window. _'Fall is approaching quickly it seems…'_ Heaving a sigh, she went to her closet to find some clothes to wear. To her dismay the only thing that was clean was her old red dress. _'Thank goodness this thing still fits…well kind of at least.'_ It did still fit her, but it was a lot tighter then it used to be. As she got older she began to form more curves, transforming her body from the stick like figure she used to have. She didn't like wearing it in public because people seemed to stare at her more when she wore it, especially men. After she was dressed she looked at her clock.

"KYAAAAA!!!! I'm so late! It's already Nine thirty!"

Grabbing her ninja bag and leg holster she ran out of her room accidentally slamming her door as she left.

* * *

Two boys were waiting on a bridge, neither talking to the other. The male dressed in orange and black had an annoyed expression on his face, and the other was drawing silently.

"Dammit, where is Kakashi-sensei _and_ Sakura-chan?! Why am I forced to wait here alone with this guy?!"

Naruto pointed at the teenager sitting on the wooden panels drawing, "Because your lucky, no dick." He said without looking up at him.

"SAI!"

"Ohayo, Naruto."

Naruto turned on his heel to the feminine voice that reached his ears. "SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE LATE!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I over slept."

"Hmph. At least that is an excuse I can believe." Naruto said referring to Kakashi always being late.

Sakura gave him a weak smile then noticed the dark haired boy on the bridge. He stood up and walked over to her. A little surprised by his actions she raised an eye brow, "Umm….Ohayo Sai."

He smiled at her and leaned over, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "Ohayo Sakura-chan."

Sakura felt her body stiffen at his sudden strange greeting.

"AH! LET GO OF SAKURA-CHAN! AND WHY DID YOU CALL HER SAKURA-CHAN!"

After giving her a light squeeze Sai let her go, and went back to where he was drawing on the floor boards. Sakura continued to stand there in complete shock, unsure of what to do or say. Naruto ran over to where Sai was in a huff.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SAI!"

"Stop yelling in my ear no dick."

Naruto was about to jump on the boy when they all looked up at the sudden rustle of leaves. "Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yelled. He was surprised to not hear Sakura's voice at the same time and looked back at her. She seemed to still be in a slight state of shock from what Sai had done to her.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road-"

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi seemed to just ignore this comment as he looked at his three students in front of him. He jumped down landing beside a rather quiet Kunoichi.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh Kakashi-sensei, yeah I'm fine."

Not entirely believing her, he nodded and stood up, "Alright, since it's such a gloomy day and it looks like it's going to rain, we are going to train until it starts raining."

"But Kakashi-sensei, what if it doesn't rain at all?" Sakura asked.

"Then we will stop at our regular time, now let's go." The jounin said.

The four shinobi trained for most of the day, having to stop at they're regular time since it didn't rain. Sakura seemed to be in a daze for most of the day, and Naruto continued to pester her about it. He thought it was because of the hug that Sai gave her, but Sakura didn't bother to tell them what was really bothering her. She let them think it was the weather and the hug that put her in a strange mood.

Finally once training was over, they each went they're separate ways. Naruto went to the raman stand and almost dragged Sakura with him, but she refused saying she had to meet Ino. Pouting, Naruto went to get raman alone, giving Sakura a chance to do what she had been thinking about all day. Once she was out of Naruto's sights, she bolted off towards the Hokage tower. Her mind had been racing ever since the night before when she had seen Sasuke. She had wanted to talk to him more, to spend more time with him, but he wanted her to leave. _'He doesn't even know that Suigetsu and Karin are dead, or that Juugo is now under intensive care of Tsunade to see if she can find some kind of a cure for what he has.'_

She couldn't shake the feeling of dread she was having since that morning. It wouldn't leave her alone, like a warning beacon was going off inside her body. Worried, she picked up speed using her chakra to thrust her forward, faster. Even through it wasn't that far away, it seemed to be taking forever to get there. _'Calm down, this is nothing. It's just indigestion or something.'_ She knew it wasn't, but lying to herself was helping calm her nerves. Finally she reached the steps leading to the tower, and she bolted up them as quickly as possible. _'Faster! Why does it seem like this is taking forever!'_

Once she reached the top of the stairs, she went the path she knew all to well. Dodging the few people that were in the hallways, she ignored them as it was like she had tunnel vision. _'Just a bit farther.'_ Finally she saw the door up ahead and picked up her speed. She was starting to breathe a bit harder as she got closer and closer. Coming to an abrupt halt she knocked three times, a little harder then she meant to.

She heard the sound of Tsunade's voice through the door say, "Come in." Catching her breath, she walked into the room closing the door behind her.

"Sakura, did you run all the way here?" She asked a hint of concern in her voice.

"H-Hai." She said between breaths.

"Well I didn't summon you, so if you ran here it must be important, what is it Sakura?" Tsunade waited patiently for her to finish catching her breath so she could speak.

"Tsunade-sama, I wanted to find out when Sasuke-kun's trial's going to be?"

She furrowed her brows together slightly, "You ran all the way here to ask me that?" She asked curious.

"I just want to know, please tell me."

Tsunade looked into the face of her apprentice. She could see worry and concern written all over her. Sitting back in her chair, Tsunade too a deep breath before answering.

"Someone broke the barrier on his room last night, and it wasn't scheduled for anyone to see him. A Genin doesn't have the skills to open one of those barriers, so it had to be a chuunin or higher. Do you have any idea who that might have been?" She asked in a calm but accusing voice.

Sakura looked surprised at the woman in front of her, debating if she should tell her the truth or not. _'I should have known that barrier was more of a device to see if anyone was seeing him when they shouldn't be, rather then to keep people out. She wouldn't have brought it up to me unless she thought I was the culprit, or if I knew who it was…'_ Determined she made up her mind, "I was the one to go see Sasuke-kun last night."

Tsunade let a breath of air go. "Sakura, no one was to see him-"

"I know Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry, but….I had to see him! I had to make sure he was okay, with my own eyes."

There was a moment of silence between the two, as they stared at each other thinking.

"You haven't told the elders have you?" She asked timidly.

Tsunade shook her head, "No, and I don't intend to, but I can't continue to lie for you Sakura. You mustn't see him again, understand?"

"But Tsunade-sama-"

"I don't want to hear it Sakura. Normally I would have been obligated to tell them right away. but there were only a few possibilities in my mind as to who it could have been. So I held out until I was sure of whom it was."

Sakura thought about what she was saying as a feeling of guilt came over her. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama…"

"It's okay Sakura, but you can't see him again. I won't be able to keep it a secret if there is a second time."

Sakura felt a pang in her stomach. She knew there was no way she would be able to see Sasuke now. "I understand."

There was another moment of silence in the room. Sakura was no longer looking at her sensei, but at the floor. Tsunade watched her movements carefully, studying them.

"The day after tomorrow, at one in the afternoon."

"Huh?!"

Sakura looked up at her sensei shocked. Tsunade was smirking back at her apprentice, "You wanted to know the date and time of his trial yes?"

Sakura felt the corners of her mouth turn upwards into a small smile, "Thank you Tsunade-sama." Sakura turned to leave when Tsunade spoke again.

"Please tell Naruto and Kakashi that as well Sakura."

"I will. Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

With that Sakura left the room. The feeling of dread was still hanging over her head, and now a feeling of guilt for two things was eating away at her. _'I told Sasuke-kun I would tell him when the trial was when I found out…now what am I going to do?'_ She had two choices. Betray the trust of her Hokage and sensei, or betray the trust in the one person she had loved all her life and still loves. Sakura walked slowly out of the Hokage tower, towards her home. She had a decision to make and it wasn't as easy one. She needed time to think about it, and weight the consequences of the two options.

As she walked down the street, she looked up at the sky. It was already dusk so she only had a couple hours to make the decision. She heaved a sigh as she continued to slowly walk down the street towards her home. _'If I betray Tsunade-sama's trust then she will tell the elders, and if they find out it was me, what will they do to me?'_

She shivered slightly as the night creped closer and closer. It had been a cool overcast day and looked like it was going to rain at any point. Sakura didn't bother with the weather. She continued at her slow pace, deep in thought. _'If I betray Sasuke-kun's trust…'_ She stopped in the street staring at the ground. Realization hit her like a tone of bricks. Even the thought of betraying Sasuke's trust seemed to cause her pain. _'I can't…he's been through enough, I can't betray him, not ever… I don't think I'm capable!'_

Sakura stood in the middle of the street staring at the ground, ignoring the people around her. She felt her body shiver again and started walking forward. _'If I can't betray Sasuke-kun, then I have no choice…Taunade-sama, I'm so sorry.'_ The dread she had been feeling seemed to be getting stronger as the night came closer. _'What is this feeling?'_

Finally she made it home. She wasn't surprised to find her house empty once again. Walking over to the fridge she stood in front of it, before realizing she had no appetite. She walked to her room and collapsed on her bed. _'What is this feeling in my stomach?'_ She rolled over on her side facing the wall, and took a deep breath. The thought of betraying either Tsunade or Sasuke, both were hard to deal with. She didn't want to betray either, but when it came down to her betraying Sasuke's trust, then she knew she would take the other person, even if it was Naruto.

The guilt she had been feeling was still eating away at her, and was starting to get stronger. _'Tsunade-sama, please understand…'_ As she lay on her bed she could feel her eyes start to get heavy. Rolling over she looked at the clock, it read 8:32 pm. She glanced out her window, it was almost dark already. _'Maybe it's darker because of the overcast.'_ Keeping in mind she had to see Sasuke that night, she decided to rest for a while before leaving. Slowly she closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her.

* * *

Sasuke was lying on his bed staring out the window, replaying in his head what had happened earlier.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke was sitting upright on the hospital bed without a shirt on. Shizune was standing in front of him with a clip board, ticking things off as she inspected him. Finally after a couple minutes, she stopped ticking and took a step back from him.

"Alright, Sasuke you can put your shirt back on now."

Nodding, Sasuke picked his shirt up, and put it on.

"You're healing very nicely and quickly. You should be out of here in a day or so, okay?"

Sasuke said nothing but nodded once. "Alright well I'll have more patients to see, so please continue resting. I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you again."

Smiling to him she turned on her heel and left the room.

END FLASHBACK

'_If I'm to be released in a couple days, then I'll probably be told of the trial the day it's to be held…'_

There was a flash of lightening in the background followed by a loud crash of thunder. Sasuke watched as the rain starting coming down. He had no idea what time it was since there was no clock in his room. Finally he sat up and went over to the closet, grabbing his normal clothes, changing out of the hospital ones. Once he was finished changing, he walked over to the door to see if he could feel or see any one close by. The sound of a familiar voice reached his ears, and he backed away from the door.

'_That's Shizune's voice…'_

He could feel her chakra walking around in the hallway. She seemed to be speaking to another person, probably a nurse. Sasuke sat back on his bed, waiting for the right moment to leave. There was another flash of light and a crash of thunder. He turned around to look outside. It was still raining, but now it was getting worse. Impatiently he looked back at the door. It didn't seem like Shizune was leaving the hallway anytime soon.

He was confident that she wasn't going to come into his room, since it had been the same for the past couple days. He was brought his meals three times a day. At which time they would do a small check up on him. Then sometime between lunch and dinner someone, usually Shizune, would come and give him a full check up, and see if he needed any further healing. After his dinner was brought to him, he didn't see anyone for the rest of the day or night.

Sasuke turned to watch the rain fall. The constant tapping on his window seemed to be getting louder. The rain drops seemed to be getting bigger. More lightening and thunder followed. He turned to look at the door. He could now feel Shizune's chakra a couple rooms down. Making up his mind, Sasuke opened his window, and perchied himself on the railing, as the cold rain began to soak him. Finally he leapt off the railing heading towards the nearest roof he could get to, and began to run towards the exit of Konoha.

* * *

The loud crash of thunder woke the pink haired Kunoichi from her slumber. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest when she awoke. It wasn't that she was scared of thunder. It was more that she had just been startled awake from a loud noise. Sakura looked out the window to see the pouring rain. _'I guess it did rain eventually.'_ She turned her attention to the clock on her bed side table. It read 10:45 pm.

"I guess it's time to go."

Stretching, she stood up and walked down the hall, grabbing her jacked before she left. Just as she was about to walk out the door, the feeling she had been experiencing all day, suddenly made her stomach turn, and adrenalin started to pump through her. Sakura stopped on the spot. She could feel her breathing speeding up, and her heart start to pound faster. _'I have felt this before…'_ The adrenalin was making her heart race. She looked out the window to look at the rain fall. _'Sasuke-kun…?'_ A flash of lightening lit up the whole sky, followed by a loud crash of thunder. The feeling continued to get worse as she stood there.

She could never have forgotten the feeling. It happened the same night her life took a turn she never wanted it to. In a panic she tried to calm herself down, _'No, it's not true. It's just 'cause of the storm…'_

There was another crack of lightening followed by thunder. She shook her head. _'No, Sasuke-kun… it can't be!'_ Scared and worried she couldn't stand the feeling any more, and took off out of her front door, accidentally leaving her jacket behind.

Sakura ran as fast as she could, not caring about the storm or her racing heart. The crash of the thunder was so loud it began to startle her slightly. Sakura was soaked by the time she reached the main street of Konoha, but she didn't care. The only thing she could think about was Sasuke. She ran through the wet muddy streets, noting that she was the only person outside. All the lights in the houses were lit. Each of them looked warm and inviting. She started breathing harder as she got closer and closer to her destination.

She wiped the water off her brow as she ran, so she could see better. Her hair was clinging to her face and neck, and her dress was clinging even more so, to her now cold and wet body. The sound of thunder and falling rain dulled the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. _'Just a bit farther, just a bit farther!'_

She ran past the ninja academy, still moving as fast as she could. Turning the all to familiar corner, she came to a halt, slipping for a moment on the wet cobblestone street. She stopped, staring at the bench that was up ahead on the side of the road. She could feel the rain falling on her soaking wet head, and cold body. Trying to catch her breath, she began to walk forward, keeping her eyes fixated on the bench and exit up ahead. The feeling of dread she was experiencing, had knotted up her stomach and wouldn't let up. She continued walking forward in the rain, heading towards the bench. There was a flash of lightening and a vision she was not expecting, popped into her head.

FLASHBACK

"Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream!"

The boy who was there a moment before, was gone and in a second was behind her. Sakura stood perfectly still, unsure of what to say or do. The boy she had fallen so deeply in love with, was right close behind her.

"Sakura…."

She could feel her heart pounding against her chest. The feeling in her stomach which, had knotted up her insides wasn't letting go.

"Arigato."

She couldn't believe it. He had said a small token of gratitude towards her.

_THWACK._

She opened her eyes in shock, knowing exactly what he had done to her. _'Sasuke-kun…'_

END FLASHBACK

Sakura blinked, startled by her sudden trip down memory lane. It was that moment she realized her fist was balled together. She was standing in front of the very bench she woke up on the next day.

"Sakura."

She caught her breath in her throat, as her eyes widened. Adrenalin pumping through her veins made her stomach begin to turn into more knots. She knew that voice all to well, and now she understood. Just like last time, the feeling was because of him. It was because, once again, he wanted to leave. Swallowing what saliva she had in her mouth, she slowly turned to see who had called her name. The rain didn't let up, and neither did the thunder or lightening. Finally she moved her frozen dirty legs to turn and face the boy she was expecting. She felt her heart skip a beat when he came into view. He also was soaking wet, but his legs were clean, which gave her the impression that he jumped on the roof tops.

Finally she cleared her throat, "S-Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke couldn't believe it as he stared at the pink haired kunoichi wearing the same red dress she used to. She was, once again, standing before him at the same spot. He didn't understand why. It had happened twice now. He had been planning to leave and she suddenly showed up, but no one knew he was leaving, both times. _'How does she-'_

"Leaving again Sasuke-kun?" She asked the ebony haired teenager in front of her. Sakura could feel her eyes start to burn with the feeling of tears coming forward.

Sasuke didn't know what to say to her this time. She was, once again, standing in his way to get out of Konoha, but the circumstances were a little different this time.

"Sakura, I can't stay."

She tried to blink away her tears, but it was no use. They started to fall, just like last time. No matter how much she willed them to stop, it didn't help.

"Are you afraid of the trial? Is that why you're leaving?"

"…"

They locked eyes with each other. Sasuke could see the pain in her eyes, and this time, unlike last time, it seemed to hurt him somewhere inside.

"Or is there another reason as to why you're leaving?"

"There is no other reason, I just can't stay here."

This comment made her whole body shiver from the inside out, making her skin crawl with Goosebumps. The tears she was trying to keep from falling rolled down her cheeks, unrelenting.

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU HAVE NOTHING TO STAY FOR?!"

He took a step forward, getting closer to her. Sakura didn't move, instead she watched him get closer and closer, until he was right in front of her. He could see more clearly now that she was crying. Her tears were mixed in with the rain, but the glassy coat over her eyes and the red colour of them, gave it away.

"I didn't say that." He said in a soft voice.

"If you have something to stay for then, please Sasuke-kun, stay! Don't go, not again." _'I can't handle seeing you leave again…'_

He looked at her sad face, studying her carefully before he answered. Sakura was fixated on his eyes, making sure not to lose eye contact with him. A second later he was gone from her sights only to reappear behind her. In a panic she turned around surprised to see him, not right behind her, but a few feet away looking at her.

"I have to go Sakura-"

"TO WHERE! YOUR TEAM IS DEAD AND JUUGO IS IN KONOHA!"

"I don't need them. They were only with me because I needed they're skills to help me find Itachi."

"YEAH, WELL YOU KILLED HIM!! SO **WHY CAN'T YOU COME HOME!!!" **Her voice cracked with desperation.

She could see her breath in front of her face every time she breathed. Ignoring her question, Sasuke turned on his heel and started walking away. Sakura caught her breath in her throat, and ran forward to get closer.

"SASUKE-KUN! DON'T GO!"

He stopped suddenly. Keeping his back to her, he spoke, "What reason do I have to stay? Once the trial is over I'll be in jail, or worse, I'll be executed."

"You don't know that until you go!"

"Sakura, the elders only want justice for what I did three years ago."

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT WILL GET BETTER IF YOU LEAVE AGAIN!"

He felt his arm twitch slightly. He had thought of that already, so he knew she was right, but his pride wouldn't allow himself to change his mind, or go back for a mere woman.

"I already thought of that, but the truth is that I just don't want to come back here."

'_**LIAR!' **_His inner self screamed. Sasuke ignored it.

Sakura felt her knees starting to get weak, as the weight the situation began to hit her. There was a flash of lightening suddenly that lit up the whole area, and for a moment, she could see him standing there still, not moving. _'What should I do to make him stay?'_

"You don't mean that." She said in a hushed voice.

He turned his head slightly to look at her, "How do you know?"

"Because if you truly wanted to leave, you would have already!"

Sasuke knew she was right. If he had wanted to leave, he could have knocked her out like last time and left long ago, but instead he decided to stay. He decided to listen to her try to convince him to stay. Sasuke continued to stand there; unsure of what to say to the only girl he ever had romantic feelings for.

Suddenly a flash of the memory of what happened the night before they went into the castle, flashed through Sakura's mind.

FLASHBACK

"Sasuke-kun, I was thinking about you."

He looked at her again, this time they're gazes met. "And what about me, were you thinking that was keeping you awake?"

He could see her cheeks starting to turn pink as she looked at him. "I was thinking about…I…." She looked away from him feeling her heart being tugged. He put his thumb and index finger on the bottom of her face, pulling it back up towards him.

"What Sakura?" He asked softly.

"S-Sasuke-kun I ….I don't want you to leave, I want to be with you, and I want you to come home." She put a hand on his arm, clasping his shirt in her fist, not wanting to let go.

Sasuke stared back at her with a stoic expression. He paused thinking about what she just said to him, and leaned forward pressing his lips against hers. It was a soft kiss that made her stomach knot up. They broke apart a moment later, staring into each other's eyes.

"Sakura, tell me that again once Itachi is dead."

END FLASHBACK

She swallowed looking at the only boy she ever loved standing in front of her, in the same situation as three years ago. _'I might lose him again.'_

The thought of losing him again created a new resolve inside of her. _'I can't lose him again, I won't!'_

"Sasuke-kun, I don't want you to leave, I want to be with you, and I want you to come home."

The memory of the night before they went into the castle flashed through his mind, making him remember her words. He then remembered what he asked her to do in return. Sasuke swallowed.

"Sasuke-kun, I still love you and I want to be with you, please come home." She pleaded.

He looked at her disbelieving. After all this time, she really did still love him. After he rejected her repeatedly, after knocking her out and leaving her on a bench, after threatening her life, after all the hurt she sustained because of him, she still loved him. He knew now where he had to be and what he had to do. It was time to stop fighting with his inner self and inner desires. Taking a deep breath he turned around, looking at the teenage girl, crying once again. She looked up at him, her resolve behind her worried eyes. Sasuke walked towards her, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

It seemed to Sakura in that moment, as though time had stopped. His movements were slow, and the rain falling around them became little crystals falling through the sky. She stared at his eyes, for fear of losing his gaze again. She watched as he got closer and closer, until he was right in front of her. She caught her breath in her throat, as she gazed into his beautiful onyx eyes. It seemed like they stared at each other for an eternity before he answered.

Sasuke could see the worry in her eyes, but when she had spoken those words, it was a new found determination. _'This girl…so stubborn…'_

She looked at him with an eager sense of waiting. He was taking his sweet time in answering her question. Right when she thought she couldn't stay quiet anymore, he finally answered her.

"Alright Sakura, I'll come home…..and be with you."

She was so relieved and happy at his words, that it was taking a moment to register what he had said. She continued staring at him, unmoving in the rain. Sasuke waited patiently for her reaction until finally, she smiled and jumped at him throwing him to the ground in a hug.

They landed on the cold wet ground together. Sasuke seemed satisfied with her reaction. Sakura squeezed him tighter, praying she would never have to let him go again. _'Sasuke-kun…I love you so much!'_

Sasuke held tight the girl in his arms, as a smirk crept its way onto his face.

'_**Told you, you wanted to stay.'**_

'…_I know.'_

He was satisfied that he finally made the decision to stay in Konoha. Now the only problem left was the trial.

* * *

**Another chapter up. I hope you all like this one. It was a nice break to take from all the fighting, so there is more character development in this one, which is good because I know they (Sasuke and Sakura) needed some for they're relationship factor. One of you has asked that I make Naruto more involved in this story, and more of a part that is suited to him. I just want to say that Naruto is basically my favourite character and I love him, but this story is more Sasuke and Sakura oriented, as you can probably tell. They are after all my favourite pair and I love them too. Again thank you for all your reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The next morning Sakura awoke feeling a calm harmony she had never experienced. She was happy, regardless of Akatsuki still out there, and regardless of Sasuke's trial. She couldn't have been happier. Getting out of bed, she took her time getting ready, even though it was already quarter past nine she didn't care, _'Kakashi-sensei is going to be late anyway…'_ She ate her breakfast in peace, looking out her kitchen window. Despite the storm the night before, the morning was beautiful. The sun was shining, the trees were a little greener and still had rain drops on they're leaves and the villagers were out and about already. Sakura smiled as she put her sandals on, and took a deep breath of the fresh morning air, when she stepped outside. Admiring the beautiful morning, she walked casually to the bridge, smiling the whole way.

* * *

"Dammit! Why _again_ do I have to be stuck with this guy…." Naruto grumbled mostly to himself. However the dark haired boy sitting beside him heard it.

"Because Sakura doesn't want to see you anymore then she has to, it's torture after all."

Naruto snapped his head to Sai, "I really am gonna kill you one of these days! Maybe I'll just wait until I'm Hokage and then send you on a suicide mission. Then I won't be charged for anything!"

"As if you could become Hokage. Most Hokage are talented ninja, which is something you lack."

Naruto balled his fists together, "SAI!"

"Ohayo Naruto-kun."

Naruto stopped his attack on Sai. He was frozen to the spot hearing the familiar voice greet him, but it was different then usual. _'Did…did she just say Naruto-__**kun**__??'_

Both Naruto and Sai were shocked at the strange greeting. Naruto was so shocked he was still not moving, and Sai was staring at her.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?"

Naruto could feel his ears turning red. He swallowed, still unable to move.

"What's wrong is your referring to him to friendly! What's with the _kun_?" Sai asked accusingly.

"Huh?...I called him with the kun suffix?" Sakura asked completely unaware of what she had done.

Sai raised an eyebrow then stood up, smacking Naruto as he did. Finally Naruto moved and hit Sai in return, but said nothing. He turned around to face Sakura, his face red. "Ohayo Sakura-chan."

She smiled at her blonde haired friend, wondering if she did refer to him with the kun suffix, since his face was so red. Sai suddenly blocked her view of Naruto, and took a step closer to her. She clued in to what he was trying to do when he took another step towards her.

"Stop!" She put a hand out in front of her, pressing against his chest making sure he wouldn't get any closer. Sai looked at her confused.

"I won't have you carelessly hugging me anymore, it's not appropriate." She said looking him straight in the eye. He gave her no indication that he heard her, or was going to listen to her request. Instead he turned around and sat back down on the bridge, without saying a word.

Naruto turned smiling at Sakura. "You sure told him Sakura-chan."

She smiled at him before turning to the bridge railing, and leaning against it beside Naruto, away from Sai.

"Sakura-chan, how come you were late?"

The memory of what had happened the night before, flashed through her memory. Especially the long passionate kiss they shared before they parted ways. Sakura felt her cheeks start to burn slightly.

"N-Nothing…I just over slept again that's all."

Naruto looked at her carefully, his brows furrowed together, "Sakura-chan, you've used the same excuse twice in a row now, and -wait…why are you blushing?!"

She put felt her shoulders tense suddenly, "N-No reason! I mean…I'm not blushing!"

"You are too! AH! What happened to make Sakura-chan blush?!" Naruto asked. Sai seemed to be paying attention to they're conversation now.

"I'm not blushing Naruto!"

"AH! YOU'RE GETTING REDDER!" He yelled.

"So now it's back to just Naruto?" Sai said more to himself, which fell on deaf ears by the two arguing shinobi.

"I'M NOT BLUSHING!" She yelled.

"YOU ARE TOO! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Yo."

The three students turned to see they're sensei suddenly appear on the other railing of the bridge. Naruto and Sakura pointed at him, "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry. I was trying to get this kids cat out of a tree and-"

"LIAR!" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison.

Ignoring they're remarks, he looked at his students, "Alright so today- wait…Naruto why are your ears red? And why is Sakura blushing?"

"I'M NOT BLUSHING!"

"MY EARS ARE NOT RED!"

"Okay then…" Kakashi scratched the back of his head, not sure of what was going on. Shrugging it off he continued, "Today we are going to be training more."

"I WANT TO GO ON A MISSION!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but there are no missions coming up."

"How can that be? We have been stuck here training everyday ever since we got back! Sakura-chan is completely healed. Why can't we at least go on a short mission?"

Kakashi sighed, "Listen Naruto, the truth is that, we are not being assigned missions until further notice."

"WHAT! Why not?!"

"Kakashi-sensei is it because of Sasuke-kun's tral?" Sakura asked.

Naruto's mood suddenly turned slightly sad. He remembered being told about the trial, but he had avoided thinking about it since, because of what it could mean for Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded, "Aa."

"Do you know when it is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

He shook his head, "I was told I would find out when they knew when it would be, but I haven't heard anything yet."

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei? I know when it is."

All eyes went to Sakura, "How do you know Sakura-chan?"

"Well I went to see Tusnade-sama yesterday after we were finished training, and she told me the time and date. Then she asked me to tell you and Kakashi-sensei as well."

"Well, when is it?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"It's tomorrow at one in the afternoon." She said.

Both Naruto and Kakashi nodded. Sai had been listening, but didn't really seem to care about it all that much.

"Tomorrow at one huh?" Naruto said looking at the ground. Sakura glanced over at him. She couldn't help but notice his fists were balled together, and he had a sad determined look in his eyes. _'Naruto…'_

Sakura walked closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be okay, remember?"

Naruto then remembered what he had said to her in the hospital. He nodded and smiled. "Right!"

Sakura smiled at her friend then looked to Kakashi for support. He smiled at his two students, and nodded once. Having a new outlook on the day, Naruto put his hand up in the air then pointed at Sai.

"Alright, time to train. I'm gonna kick your ass today!"

Standing up, Sai put his sketch book away, "As if you could beat me."

"Ha, show's what you know!" Naruto declared.

The four of them headed off to the training grounds. Naruto spent most of the time sparring with Sai, and Sakura was practicing her skills with Kakashi. Ever since she had been trained by Itachi, she found it a little easier to fight against her comrades. She knew there was still a long way to go to get to Kakaashi's level though.

They trained for half the day, never stopping or slowing down. It seemed to Kakashi that ever since that morning, after they learned the date and time of Sasuke's trial. Both Naruto and Sakura seemed a little quieter then usual, but showed signs of building determination. Finally around dinner time they stopped. Kakashi could see they were all starting to get a bit tired.

"Alright, good training today. Before I dismiss you I want to tell you something. Because of Sasuke's trial tomorrow, we won't be training. So sleep in and get lots of rest. Second, I expect to see at least both you, Naruto and Sakura, at the trail tomorrow. Sai I leave it up to you since you don't really know Sasuke all that well."

The three students nodded. Kakashi went to turn away but remembered something, "Oh and Naruto."

He looked up at his sensei, "Yeah?"

"Try to keep quiet tomorrow during the trial, regardless of what they say."

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you only saying that to me?!" Naruto questioned.

"Because you're a loud mouth."

"SAI!"

The two boys wee arguing so much, they didn't realize Kakashi had already disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and Sakura was starting to walk away.

"Ah, Sakura-chan wait up!"

Naruto ran after the pink haired Kunoichi, leaving Sai behind. The dark haired boy didn't seem to care, since he disappeared in a cloud of smoke a moment later. Naruto caught up with Sakura to walk beside her.

"Sakura-chan will you come and eat Raman with me?"

She thought about her stomach for a moment, realizing the last time she ate was that morning, and she was actually quite hungry.

"Alright Naruto, I'll go with you."

"ALRIGHT! Come on!" He grabbed her hand, dragging her off to the Raman stand, running.

Sakura was always surprised at how many bowls of Raman Naruto could eat in one sitting. She was only half way finished her first, and probably only bowl she'll eat, and he was already eating his third.

"Naruto don't you think you should slow down a little?"

"Naw, Sakwa-chn, I wuv waman." He said with his mouth full of noodles.

Sakura shook her head, smiling at her glutinous friend. Slurping up what was in his mouth, he turned to her.

"Sakura-chan, why did you call me with the kun suffix this morning?"

Sakura looked at him, taking her eyes off her bowl of Raman for a moment. "I seriously didn't mean to Naruto. I guess I was just in a really good mood."

"Oh."

He seemed a little disappointed by this remark, and she didn't know what to say to cheer him up. Thankfully he broke the silence for her.

"Well then, why were you in such a good mood?"

Sakura stared at her bowl for a moment before answering. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell him Sasuke was about to leave again last night. She looked to her friend and realized if she were to tell anyone what had happened, it would be Naruto and Naruto alone. She took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you Naruto if you promise to never bring it up to anyone, other then me or Sasuke-kun."

Naruto seemed surprised by this comment, but nodded his head, "Alright, I promise."

Looking around making sure no one was in ear shot, Sakura leaned closer to Naruto to whisper, "Sasuke-kun was on the verge of leaving Konoha again last night."

"WHAT!" He accidentally screamed in her ear.

"OW! NARUTO!" Sakura said backing off and covering her ears.

"Oh Sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to yell in your ear, but is he-"

"Yes he's still here." She said in a hushed voice, but remained backed off a little for fear of him screaming in her ear again. Naruto felt relieved at the news, but it only lead to more questions.

"How did you know he was planning on leaving? What did you do to stop him? Did you fight him?"

"Come on Naruto, as if I'd fight him."

"Well then?" He asked eagerly.

"I can't really explain how I knew he was leaving, I just had this gut feeling and I followed it. As for getting him to stay, well…it was something like the last time…" She said quietly.

Naruto had known about what happened the last time she tried to get him to stay. Sakura had told him one night when they were camping together, while out on a mission. It was after he had returned from training with Jiryia. He had found her sitting on a log in the middle of the night, crying. She had told him that night about what she had said to him to try and get him to stay. Naruto felt bad for the girl. She did after all, poor her heart out to him and he left her on a bench, abandoning her and leaving her feelings un-answered. Ever since that night, Naruto didn't pursue her very much. He had begun to understand just how much she loved Sasuke and realized his chances were slim.

He looked at her wanting to ask the question, but chose his words carefully, "So what happened then?"

The smile forming on her lips made his heart skip a beat. _'Teme actually-'_

"Naruto, he accepted me! He said he would stay here and be together with me!" She almost jumped out of her chair when she had said it. Hearing it out loud for the first time, to her it seemed almost like a miracle. Naruto could barely believe it himself. He smiled grabbing her into a hug. "Sakura-chan, I'm glad for you."

"Thanks Naruto!"

He let her go a moment later, looking into her glassy happy eyes. "Oh, is that why you told Sai not to hug you anymore?"

She nodded, "Yes, that and it's just creepy anyway."

Naruto nodded in agreement with her. He took a deep breath, feeling as though a weight was lifted off his shoulders. "So you and Teme are a couple now then?"

"Well I guess so. I think our relationship will become clearer once the trial is over, and he can live as he wants."

Naruto nodded in understanding. He turned to his Raman bowl looking a little sad. Sakura noticed his sudden change in demeanor.

"Naruto? Is something wrong?"

"I've always known that you cared about Sasuke, and ever since that night you told me what happened, I realized I could never be with you like that, but…"

Sakura realized where he was going with this, and suddenly felt guilty. He faced her; his expression was sad, yet happy. Sakura couldn't exactly make it out.

"Now that you are with Sasuke, I guess I never have a chance."

Sakura stared into the deep blue eyes of her best friend, brother and companion. "Naruto, I've always thought of you more like a brother. I'm sorry I wasn't able to return your feelings, but you know…" She looked at him mischievously.

This last part seemed to throw him off a little. He was definitely not expecting that look.

"There are other _certain_ fish in the sea."

"Huh???" He said completely lost at what she was saying, "Ne, Sakura-chan, doesn't the saying go 'there are other fish in the sea?' What's with the _certain_?"

She smirked at him standing up, and putting some money on the table to pay for her Raman. "Naruto you're cute, but brains are not your specialty. Maybe someday you'll figure it out." Ruffling his hair she left the shocked looking Naruto where he was. Sakura walked down the street smirking. After she was a way's away, she heard Naruto yell, "YOU THINK I'M CUTE?!"

Sakura laughed to herself and continued walking. A small movement in a nearby alley distracted her momentarily. _'Was that…?'_ Curious Sakura walked over to the dark alley and looked in. She heard a small squeaking noise as she put her head in.

"Ah, I thought I saw you Hinata-chan." Sakura looked at the timid girl, pressed against the wall.

"Ano…what are you doing in here?"

"I-I…I was just…." Sakura noticed her face seemed to be getting redder. She smirked and turned around. There was a perfect view of the Raman stand, and of Naruto from where she was standing. Sakura turned around to face the Hyugga Heiress. "Hinata-chan, it's been years and years. Why don't you go and have some Raman with him."

Sakura watched as her eyes widened in horror and shock, "W-what? N-no I- I couldn't possibly…"

"Aw, come on Hinata-chan. Naruto would enjoy the company, besides how are you going to make him your husband if you stay hidden in the shadows all the time?"

Sakura could have swore the girl was about to faint. She was suddenly sweating like crazy, breathing as though she needed an asthma applicator, and trembling.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't mean to be so blunt…um…will you come with me a moment?"

The young Heiress looked scared at the hand that was just reached out to her.

"Please, Hinata-chan?" Sakura said smiling sweetly.

Shaking, the dark haired girl grabbed her friend's hand. Slowly leading her out of the alley way, Sakura whispered in her ear, "It'll be okay, I promise."

Slowly Sakura lead her one step at a time, closer and closer to the Raman stand. Sakura was surprised that Naruto still had not noticed the two girls approaching. Sakura could feel Hinata getting tenser as they walked closer and closer. Turning her head to give her friend a reassuring smile, she continued forward. Finally they stood right outside the hanging banner, and Naruto, who was still eating. Sakura smiled mischievously to herself as she devised a plan. She pulled Hinata close to her and hit Naruto on the top of the head hard.

Naruto turned around annoyed as Sakura threw Hinata at him, making it look as though she tripped. Sakura jumped out of sight to watch in amusement as Naruto went from angry, to shocked, and caught the falling Hinata. It wasn't too long before she fainted in his arms.

"Hinata? Hinata?! HINATA?!"

Putting money on the counter, Naruto picked the girl up bridal style, and took off, carrying her in his arms, heading in the direction of the hospital. Snickering to her self, Sakura emerged out of her hiding spot, and headed home, happy with her devious little plan.

Once she was home she plopped down on her couch, and stared at the ceiling. _'Tomorrow is Sasuke-kun's trial…'_ She bit her lip worried. Feeling her stomach growl, she stood up and made her way into the kitchen. Obviously half a bowl of Raman didn't satisfy her hunger. After making a small dinner for herself, she sat back down on her couch and grabbed a book that was sitting on the coffee table.

She was having a hard time reading, since the only thing on her mind was Sasuke, and his trial. She knew she wanted to see him, but because of what she had said to Tsunade, and after dodging the bullet of betraying her trust the night before, she knew that would be a bad idea.

FLASHBACK

The rain was still pouring down as the two shinobi walked casually through the dark wet streets of Konoha. The new couple walked, holding hands and walking close to one aother. Sakura, even though she was dirty, soaked, and cold, was happier then she had ever been. She saw the large dark shadow up ahead, knowing it was her house and they would have to part ways soon.

They stopped on her door step, staring at one another. Sakura smiled cause even though she was standing on the upper step, he was still a little taller then her.

"Sasuke-kun you should probably go back in through the window or that barrier thing will go off again."

He looked as though he was going to ask her a question, but before he could speak, she spoke.

"I went to see Tsunade-sama earlier today, and she accused me of going to see you last night, because the barrier around your room had been taken down for a little bit. I realized then that they were more using it as an alarm system to see if anyone would go and see you."

"So you're saying that if I go though the door, then they will think it was you and you'll get in trouble?"

She nodded, "Yeah, so I won't be able to come and see you tomorrow because of that."

He nodded understanding. Sakura looked at him with a serious expression.

"The trial is the day after tomorrow at one in the afternoon."

"I thought it might be soon."

Sakura nodded, "Well, I should go to bed or I'll be late meeting Naruto and Sai in the morning."

Sasuke nodded, letting her know he heard her. He smirked a moment later when he noticed she hadn't moved, or taken back her hand, even though she said she needed to go. Instead she stared at him with a half smile.

"I thought you were leaving?" He asked.

Sakura felt her cheeks start to burn. She had been looking into his eyes and accidentally lost herself in them. "I-I was, I-I mean I am…leaving…." She bit her lip looking at the ground, feeling her face turn redder.

Sasuke smirked, taking a step forward. Sakura swallowed looking up and meeting his gaze once more. He was slowly getting closer and closer to her, until they're lips met. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. To Sasuke's surprise, it was her who licked his lip this time, asking for entry. Smirking slightly, he opened his mouth to her. Sakura felt his arms wrap around her small wet frame.

They stayed kissing for a while, until something changed. Suddenly the pace of they're kiss was starting to pick up. Sasuke was leaning so far forward; she had to take a step back. Once she did, he took a step forward, pushing her backwards until her back was flat against her door. Sakura let out a small squeak when she felt his hands suddenly start to roam up, and then down her back, and towards her butt. They're kiss grew more hungry and passionate. Sakura opened her eyes slightly when she felt his hands move slowly over her butt, and down to her thighs. She moaned into his mouth as he pressed further into her body. However she was not expecting what happened next. Sasuke grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, pressing her against the door. Sakura led out a loud squeak when he did it. Her eyes shot open in shock as she realized his core was pressed against hers, and her legs were around his torso. Not wanting to break they're tryst, but knowing now was probably as good a time as any, since it was only going to get worse from here, she pulled away from him, braking the kiss and gasping for air.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"I-I really should go."

Looking into her eyes for a moment, he loosened his grip on her and took a step back, putting her back down gently. They were both breathing a little harder then usual. Sakura smiled up at him, giving him the smile she always saved for him, and opened her door, "Good night Sasuke-kun."

"Night."

He continued to stand there until she was inside and the door was closed. Once he was sure she was safe inside, he leapt off the step and headed towards the hospital.

END FLASHBACK

Sakura stared at the ceiling, her face red and smiling. _'OMG! He is SUCH a good kisser! …Where did that come from anyway? He is usually cold and stoic, then all of a sudden he is passionate and hungry…'_ She felt her self blush more thinking about it.

'_I wonder what would have happened if I didn't stop it there…'_ She bit her lip as images of fantasies she had had before, flashed through her mind. She could feel her heart start to race as she thought about it.

"AH!"

Sitting up suddenly she stared off into the distance, realizing what she was just doing, yet again. _'I really AM a pervert!'_

Grabbing a pillow on the couch, she pushed it against her face to hide herself, from whom or what, she didn't know, she just felt embarrassed. Plopping back down on the couch, the pillow still covering her face, she let her mind wander. _'I wonder what Sauke-kun is doing right now?'_

She heaved a sigh, turning around on the couch and grabbing her book once again. _'Tomorrow is Sauske-kun's trial…I hope everything goes well.'_ Opening her book she adjusted herself, trying getting more comfortable on the couch. She began to read, deciding she would go to sleep as soon as she got tired, so she would be well rested for the next day.

* * *

**Okay another chapter up. I have to admit, I enjoy writing passionate moments like that one about Sasuke and Sakura. It showes a side of Sasuke that is hard to bring out, but he is human and he does have hormones, so he has to have it somewhere inside him. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if you were expecting the trial chapter and didn't get it. The trial is actually next chapter, I needed some more character development before I got there. One of you has asked if I am planning to write more Sasuke and Sakura stories. I wanted to let you know that I am already in the process of writing the next one. Just so you all know though, it wont be posted for a while yet. Anyway as always, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sasuke awoke to the sound of someone opening and closing his door. He knew all to well that it was the nurse bringing in his breakfast, so didn't bother getting up.

"Get up Sasuke. I have something important to tell you."

Sasuke opened his eyes looking to the side. He knew that voice. It was the voice of Tsunade, the Hokage. Looking into hazel eyes, he sat up silently. He noticed a nurse suddenly emerge from behind her, carrying a tray of food. Putting it on his sliding table she bowed to the two, and left the room without a word.

"Sasuke, the elders have decided to have a trial for you, to see what your proper punishment should be for betraying Konoha three years ago."

"Aa."

"Since you are fully healed, your trial will be held today at one in the afternoon. As of right now its Nine thirty, so you have three and a half hours to wait until then. At twelve forty five, a team of ANBU will show up to escort you to the trial."

He nodded showing he understood. Tsunade sighed, looking at the boy in front of her. He stared back with a stoic expression.

"Listen Sasuke, the things you have done for Konoha will be brought up and weighed against the betrayal. I'm of course talking about you having killed Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi. Those will be used in your favor."

"Hn."

"There will not be a lot of people there, so you don't have to worry about that. From what I know Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi are all going to be there. As for anyone else who is coming, I'm not sure. We tried to keep this trial as quiet as possible, so not very many people know about it. With that I think I have said everything I need to, so I will be going."

She turned on her heel, heading to the door.

"Wait Hokage-sama."

Surprised to hear him refer to her in such a way, she turned around to face him, "Yes Sasuke?"

"What do you think the outcome will be?" He asked his voice and face calm.

She stared at the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan for a moment and gave him a small reassuring smile, "Honestly I don't know, but to compare what you have done to what you did, it shouldn't be an unbearable or harsh punishment, so don't worry."

"I'm not worried, just curious."

'_**Liar!'**_

Tsunade smiled at him and turned on her heel, leaving the room without another word.

Sasuke adjusted his bed so he could sit comfortably sitting up, then leaned back against the folded bed.

'_**You are to worried.'**_

'_A little, but I'm not gonna tell her that.'_

'…_**Good point.'**_

Sasuke looked out the window, looking down into the busy streets below. _'Maybe I should have left after all…'_

'_**What good would that have done? Besides you need to resurrect the clan, and you need a female to help with that.'**_

'_And you would be referring to Sakura I'm assuming?'_

'_**Who else? She's strong, smart, has perfect chakra control, a medic nin, probably the only one who can deal with your ice block attitude, not to mention she actually loves you, unlike all those crazy fan girls… and besides…you want her.'**_

Sasuke almost fell out of the bed, _'I WHAT!'_

'_**You heard me! You want her soooo bad.'**_

'_I DO NOT!'_

'_**Do to.'**_

'_DO NOT!'_

'_**Do to!'**_

'_Prove it then!'_

'_**That's easy, do you remember last night when you kissed her?'**_

'…'

'_**YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! You would have taken her right then and there if she hadn't stopped you.'**_

'_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!'_

Sasuke was surprised that his inner self did stop after that. Thankful, he grabbed the sliding tray and began to eat his breakfast, ignoring the conversation he just had with his inner self.

* * *

It was twelve fifteen and Sakura couldn't sit still anymore. She left her house in a hurry heading over to Naruto's as slowly as she could. The streets of Konoha were busy that day. Sakura tried to walk slowly but she couldn't sit still or move slowly. She reached Naruto's front door within five minutes. _'Dammit! I was hoping it was going to take more time then that.'_ Raising her fist to knock on the door, she was surprised when Naruto opened it before she could knock.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto?"

"What are you doing here already? I thought I wasn't supposed to meet you until twelve forty?"

"I know, I couldn't sit still."

He nodded, "Yeah, me neither."

Sakura looked up at him and let a breath of laughter go, but it wasn't really happy, it was more nervous. Stepping out of his house, Naruto locked the door and turned to her, "Well we could at least get some Raman while we wait." He said smirking.

Sakura nodded and turned to walk beside Naruto, heading to the Raman stand. Sakura got a good idea as she walked with him. Wiping the mischievous smile off her face she turned to him, "Hey Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"What happened after I left you yesterday? I saw you running down the street with Hinata-chan in your arms?"

"Oh that. To tell you the truth I'm not really sure what happened. I was just sitting there eating Raman, and then I get hit on the head, hard. So I turn around ready to beat the person who hit me, and Hinata is falling to the ground. So obviously I can't just let her fall and I catch her. Then after I asked if she was okay, she fainted so I took her to the hospital."

"Really?" She said, trying to make it sound as though she had no idea what happened.

"Yeah, and then I waited until they could tell me what was wrong with her, and Tsunade-no-baa-chan said she just fainted. It was weird, but I stayed with her until she woke up, just to make sure she was okay."

Sakura felt her eyes widen momentarily, _'OMG, if Hinata-chan woke up and Naruto was beside her…'_

"Naruto what happened after she woke up?"

"That's what's so weird! After she woke up and saw me, I asked her if she was okay and she just fainted again. Not knowing what to do I asked Tsunade-no-baa-chan to look at her again, but she just told me to take her home."

"You carried her the whole way home?!" Sakura asked a little too excited.

"Yeah, Hizashi was glad to know where his daughter was. Anyway I told him to tell her, I wanted to see her sometime today so I could check up on her again. After Sasuke's trial I am going to go over there."

'_Poor Hinata-chan I think she is going to faint when Hizashi tells her that… not to mention when Naruto shows up at her door.'_

They finally arrived at the Raman stand and each ordered a bowl. Sakura was happy that Naruto seemed at least a little interested in Hinata.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"What am I supposed to do if she keeps fainting? I mean what if something is really wrong with her?!"

Sakura had to suppress the urge to giggle, "Naruto, Hinata is a shy girl, so maybe try sitting further back from her when she regains consciousness, you know give her some air and space."

"I guess that makes sense. Thanks Sakura-chan!"

They finished eating they're food and left still with a few minutes to spare. Sakura suggested they walk slowly to the Hokage tower to kill some time. Both Naruto and Sakura walked most of the way in silence. They were both feeling anxious about Sasuke's trial and were deep in thought about it. Even though they took they're time getting there, it seemed as though they arrived still a few minutes before it started. The two of them stopped out side of the door not moving or talking. Finally Sakura turned to Naruto, "Naruto, do you think-"

"Everything's going to be fine Sakura-chan. They are definitely not going to sentence him to be executed because he is the last survivor of the famous and strong Uchiha clan from Konoha, so you don't have to worry about that."

She still seemed hesitant and looked at him with pleading eyes. Before she could say anything he continued, "Listen the worst possible thing they could do to him is send him to prison for a little while, and I don't think that will happen, Okay?"

She nodded feeling a little better, "Okay."

Before turning to the door, he gave her a small smile and opened it, walking in with Sakura following behind. Sakura could feel her heart in her chest pounding. Once they walked in they realized what a small room it was. It was like a mini court room with a middle isle and some chairs. At the end of the chairs were two desks, but after that it was different. At the end of the room was a small platform where the one being judged would sit. Sakura saw Tsunade and Shizune in the desk on the right side and the elders sitting in the desk on the left, they were talking amongst themselves.

"AH! Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura had been to interested in the room, that she never noticed the only other person in the room beside them, the elders, Tsunade and Shizune.

"Yo."

The two disbelieving students walked over to they're sensei, taking a seat beside him on the right side of the room.

"I can't believe it!" Exclaimed Naruto as he sat down beside Kakashi.

"Well Naruto, you have known about this trial for a couple days now-"

"Not the trial! I can't believe you're here _early_! You got here even before we did!"

"I can show up on time when I want to."

Naruto's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth together, "Are you saying you show up late because you want to?!!" He pushed out trying not to lose his temper.

Kakashi just realized what he had said, and started to laugh uncomfortably, "Ah ha, ha, ha hahahaha, that's not what I meant, ah ha ahahaha."

"THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN **SENSEI?!**"

Sakura smacked Naruto lightly on the shoulder, "Naruto, Kakashi-sensei."

"Hn?"

"What?!"

She turned her head to face the now open door, "Sasuke-kun is here. It's starting."

Both Kakashi and Naruto forgot about they're argument as they turned to face the ebony haired boy being escorted by four ANBU into the room. Sakura could feel her heart in her chest pounding so hard, she thought Naruto and Kakashi might be able to hear it. _'Sasuke-kun…'_

Sasuke was thankful the room was empty, and there were only the three people he really cared to be there, there. He turned his head to the left looking each of them in the eyes. They each had a hard expression on they're faces. Sasuke lingered looking at Sakura for a moment longer then the others, then turned back to the front. He walked through two short swinging doors, walking past Tsunade and Shizune on his left and the elders on his right. Not looking at any of them, he continued walking until he was on the stand, and took a seat in the chair that was provided. The four ANBU stayed around him on the four corners of the platform.

Sasuke could tell he was feeling slightly nervous. This was not a feeling he was accustomed to. He was never nervous, frightened, timid or jealous. Except for the few exceptions when he was jealous around Sakura, but he didn't count that. After a long pause of silence, the elder woman stood up.

"Uchiha Fugaku Sasuke, do you understand why you have been brought before this council today."

"Yes." Sasuke said in a monotone voice, his expression stoic.

"Then you understand that you have been brought here today, to discuss the punishment for your betrayal of this village, Konoha Gakure, three years ago, and any acts of treachery or betrayal there after?"

"Yes."

Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were all surprised he was not saying, 'Aa' or 'Hn.' They each thought because he was being put up on the stand in front of officials that were going to be deciding his fate, he decided to be more direct.

The woman who was speaking sat down a moment later. The elder man who was sitting beside her, stood up with a book in his hands and began to read aloud.

"The punishment a shinobi is to receive if he or she abandon's they're village, rendering them as missing nin's, is execution by Hunter nin's, or ten solid years in jail, unless the council deems another birth."

Sakura caught her breath in her throat, feeling a large lump form there suddenly. Naruto seemed to notice she began to shake, and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly for support. Sakura squeezed his hand back, keeping her attention fixated on what was happening at the front of the room. Sasuke seemed completely calm to Sakura, even after hearing he might be sentenced to death.

The man sat down once he was finished reading. The woman stood up once he sat down, "Uchiha Sasuke, these are the charges that are set against you. We will now hear the rebottle and reasons in favor of your case."

The woman sat down and Tsunade stood up.

"First of all I would like to start by saying Uchiha Sasuke is the only surviving member of the Uchiha clan. One of Konoha's oldest, strongest and most prestigious clans, this is the plea I give to spare his life."

The old woman did not stand, instead she stayed seated and asked, "Reasons?"

The old man beside her seemed to be scribbling away on a piece of paper, writing down what was happening and being said.

"He is, of course, a male of that clan, and can therefore resurrect it, and by doing so giving more strength and shinobi to Konoha."

Sakura felt her cheeks turn slightly pink. She had never expected them to use him being able to resurrect his clan as a reason he should live. Sakura looked at Sasuke and noticed that, even though his face was stoic, his cheeks had a slight tinge of pink on them. _'Apparently Sasuke-kun wasn't expecting that either.'_

This statement seemed to go well with the elders; they seemed to be deep in thought. After a long pause, the woman finally spoke again, "Next."

Tsunade nodded once then continued, "I would like to bring to your attention the things he has done for Konoha in the last few months. He has killed Orochimaru, the biggest threat to Konoha, this is my pleas he not go to prison for ten years."

The elder woman nodded, "Reasons?"

Tsunade continued, "Orochimaru was the largest threat to Konoha as one of the legendary Sannin. He wanted to invade and destroy Konoha, and was building an army to do so. Orochimaru had planned to alliance most of the countries against Konoha and attack. He was the cause of the war against Konoha three years ago during the Chuunin exams. He is responsible for the damage done to Konoha during that time, and all the shinobi he killed including the Third Hokage, Sarotobi."

There was another pause, but it was shorter this time. Once again she nodded, "Next."

Sasuke was feeling uneasy. It seemed the only reason they wanted him to live was to make Uchiha babies. Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi all remained silent watching carefully, everything that happened.

Tsunade nodded once again, "I would like to bring to your attention the task he completed not two weeks ago. He was successful in the murder of Uchiha Itachi, renowned Akatsuki member, threat to Konoha, and the sole murdered for the entire Uchiha clan. This is my plea he be rendered of probation time."

"Reasons?"

Tsunade bowed, and continued, "Uchiha Itachi killed off one of the strongest and oldest clan's in all of Konoha, as well as the founders of the Konoha police, and ANBU. He was a threat to Konoha and tried to kill many of our shinobi, as well as take possession of Uzumaki Naruto in order to take out the power of the Kyuubi, and use it against all shinobi in the world. His Doujutsu caused us much distress and problems. He knocked out some guards that were standing watch at the Konoha gates. He put Hatake Kakashi into a coma for a month, as well as Uchiha Sasuke before he betrayed the village. He posed a large threat to Konoha and its shinobi, and because of Uchiha Sasuke, he is no longer."

The elders were both nodding and not speaking. The man was still writing and the woman looked as though she was thinking. After another moment of silence, she spoke, "Next."

Tsunade bowed again, "Next and final order of business. Uchiha Sasuke returned on his own, and while he was away for those three years, he not once harmed, or killed any Konoha shinobi. This is my plea to render all charges be dropped."

"Reasons?"

Tsunade continued, "All missing nin's that have left in the history of Konoha Gakure have never returned on they're own, and some not at all. In doing this, Uchiha Sasuke show's much bravery and loyalty. After learning under Orochimaru, a man who wanted to destroy Konoha and everything in it, he never once hurt, hunted or killed any of Konoha's shinobi. He stayed away from Konoha, and never tested our strength or patience."

Tsunade bowed and took her seat again. The elder woman stood up, "Uchiha Sasuke, we have given the Hokage a chance to plea your sentence. Now we must converse to decide the proper punishment for your betrayal." Turning on her heel she began to walk down the isle. She was quickly followed by the elder man, then Tsunade and Shizune. Sakura caught Tsunade's eye before she left completely. She saw her wink at her, then continue walking. The three companions looked to the front where Sasuke was standing a moment before. He too was being lead by the ANBU out of the room, but to a different place.

Naruto went to say something to him, but Kakashi put his hand over his mouth, to keep him quiet. Without a word, Sasuke and the four ANBU left the room. Kakashi finally let go of Naruto, who turned to him, "What did you do that for?!" Naruto accused.

"Because you are not permitted to talk to him right now."

"Kakashi-sensei, how long do you think they will be?" Sakura asked cutting Naruto off.

Both Kakashi and Naruto turned to her. She looked pained and worried. Naruto decided to refrain from arguing with Kakashi anymore. Kakashi sighed, "I don't know how long they are going to be in discussion for. It could be an hour and it could be seven, I really don't know.

"Do you know where they took Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"They took him to a room that is just down the hall. He will be guarded there until he is summoned to come back, so the elders can tell him they're decision."

The three shinobi sat in silence for a moment, thinking about what had just happened.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, do you think they will free him of all charges?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. There are no missing nin's that have been freed of all charges before. In fact the most lenient sentence a missing nin has received, was one year in jail, one year probation doing only C and D rank missions, and then if the elders thought he was trustworthy, they would take him off probation and allow him to start going on B rank missions. From there they had to earn back trust, to go on higher ranked missions."

"How long ago was this Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"It was about fifteen years ago."

Once again the three shinobi sat in silence, until Naruto once again broke it.

"Tsunade-no-baa-chan did a good job of defending him I think, though."

Kakashi nodded and so did Sakura, showing they agreed with him.

"Now all we can do it wait for the verdict." Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sakura each nodded, agreeing with him. Finally they were all quiet, sitting still and replaying everything that had happened in they're minds. Each of them was nervous and anxious. It seemed like forever they waited for the elders to return. Sakura forgot about her hungry stomach. The only thing she could think about or concentrate on was Sasuke's sentence. She glanced over to Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto was leaned forward with his arms resting on the chair in front of him, and his head resting on his arms. He seemed to be staring hard at the front of the room, deep in thought. Looking past him she saw Kakashi. He also seemed to be lost in thought, especially since he wasn't even reading his book.

Sakura sighed and shifted in her chair. She didn't know how long it had been since everyone left the room. There was no clock in the room they were in, and being lost in thought for so long, gave her no sense of what time it was. She glanced out the window to see if that would help, but the sun was no where in sight. She couldn't stop replaying what had happened in her mind. _'He can resurrect his clan…he killed Orochimaru, one of the greatest threats to Konoha…he killed Uchiha Itachi, renowned Akatsuki member and murderer of the entire Uchiha clan…Uchiha Sasuke returned on his own…'_

She had a feeling of unease on her stomach, and it was making her uncomfortable. _'Will this be enough to convince the elders to free him of all charges? …It doesn't look like they are going to execute him because they want him to resurrect his clan, but I really don't know about anything else. I would think killing Itachi and Orochimaru would be enough to free him of all charges, and Tsunade-sama is right, he did come back on his own…'_

She turned her head to the side to look out the window. She saw two birds flying around one another, not fighting. It was more like they were flirting. Sakura sighed again, _'Sasuke-kun… what will happen to you…'_

There was a loud noise behind them, and they all turned around, startled. Each of them were broken out of they're thoughts by the four people now filing in. Sakura could feel her heart start to race as the two elders, Tsunade and Shizune walked back into the room, silently taking they're seats. Sakura tried to find a shred of what was to come in Tsunade's face, but both she and Shizune avoided looking at them, and walked with an expression that was not readable. She turned to Naruto and Kakashi, both of them looked how she felt, anxious and nervous. Naruto looked more like it then Kakashi, but Sakura could still see a trace of uncertainty written on her sensei's usual blank face.

There was another noise behind them and once again they all turned to see who it was. Sakura felt her breathing become erratic as her heart sped up. Sasuke walked past them glancing at each of them for a moment, but silently continued on, until he was at the front of the room again, still being guarded by the ANBU unit. Once all movement stopped and the room was perfectly silent, the elder woman stood up.

Sakura caught her breath in her throat, she could feel her hands shaking, but tried to pay no attention to it. She felt Naruto's hand grab hers once again. Instinctively she squeezed his hand, probably a little harder then she meant to, but she didn't hear Naruto complain or make a move to take his hand away. Finally the woman spoke.

"Uchiha Fugaku Sasuke, after conversing we have reached a final verdict."

Sakura squeezed Naruto's hand even more, fearing the final outcome, _'This is it…Sasuke-kun's fate will be decided…' _Sakura swallowed waiting for the old woman to continue.

"You understand the charges set against you, betraying your country and becoming a missing nin. The punishment, as written, was either execution or ten years in prison."

There was a pause before the woman continued. Sakura wished she could see the womans face, but since she was facing Sauke and was further up the room, she had no hope of seeing it. Sakura looked at Sasuke. He had his usual stoic expression and looked calm. The short pause that seemed to last eternity, tortured Sakura to the point where she almost couldn't take it.

"After hearing the Hokage plea your case and a long discussion, we have decided on a verdict and suitable punishment."

Sakura felt a drop of sweat begin to drip down the side of her face. This pause seemed to be longer then the last one. _'Please just tell us his punishment! TELL US HIS PUNISHMENT!'_

The elder woman cleared her throat, finally beginning to talk again, "The punishment you shall receive is as such. You shall be spared from execution for the sake of resurrecting your clan."

Sakura felt a large weight lift off her shoulders, but knew it wasn't over. Swallowing hard she continued to listen.

"You will be spared from ten years in prison for the sake of the murder or Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi, and the fact that you returned on your own to Konoha."

Sakura felt her eyes widen, _'then that means…'_

"Your punishment is probation for one year, once completed successfully, you may go on B rank missions until we feel you are trustworthy enough to go on A and S rank missions. How long this lasts is up to you."

Sasuke felt his fast heart rate begin to slow. He didn't entirely care that he had probation for a year or two. What he wanted happened, he wasn't going to jail, and he wasn't going to be executed.

"However, know this Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at the woman standing before him, a piece of his relief taken from him.

"If you ever betray Konoha again, the punishment will be certain death."

Sasuke understood this. It was the only thing that made sense. He nodded once, "Yes."

"For further details of your probation, you will see Tsunade in her office to follow this. The ANBU guarding you will no longer need to follow you. This court session is adjourned."

Sasuke felt the corners of his mouth want to form into a smirk, but for fear of the elders thinking they were too lenient on him, he fought it off. Sasuke watched a smiling Tsunade and Shizune leave the room. The four ANBU guarding him disappeared in a second. Sasuke smirked finally, _'I'm permitted to come back home…'_ Sasuke watched, almost in slow motion, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi jump out of they're seats and run at him. _'I wonder what my probation is going to entail…?'_

* * *

**One of the last chapters up. I'm sorry if that is a shock for you to hear, but it can't go on forever. Not to mention I'm working on another story so am trying to get into the tone of that one and it's harder when you keep going back to a previous one. Of course I really like this story so I don't mind :) Anyway I hope you liked this chanpter. As well what are Sasuke's parents names. I know his father's name is Fugaku and I think his mothers name is Mikoto, but is that how they're spelled? Anyway THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were all standing in the Hokage office. Tsunade raised an eye brow at them.

"I thought I asked to see just Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade-no-baa-chan-"

"We want to know the details as well." Sakura said finishing Naruto's sentence.

Smiling at the three teenagers standing in front of her desk, she nodded, "Alright then, I'm not going to argue about this since Sasuke would tell you after I did anyway, and I don't mind telling all of you."

She smiled at the three of them, "First of all I want to ask. Sasuke are you happy with the terms that were reached?"

"Aa."

"Good, now for the terms of your probation. Just so you know they are a little strict."

The three shinobi standing in front of her nodded, they were all smiling, except for Sasuke, who was smirking.

"You are not to leave Konoha Gakure borders for one whole year, and during that year you must complete any D or C rank missions that are given to you. You will not participate in any mission above C rank, and you may not participate in any Chuunin, Jounin or ANBU exams during this time."

They each nodded again, all of them smiling still.

"You are permitted to train whenever you like as per usual, but, once again, you are not to go into the forests beyond the Konoha Gakure borders. From time to time I may give you a task to complete that is not entirely shinobi related or mission related. You must do these things also whenever they are given to you. Undersatnd?"

Sasuke nodded, "Aa."

"The elders wanted to let you know, the Uchiha district has been closed off. However if you wish to open it up again, and move into your old house, they are happy with that." Tsunade sighed suddenly and leaned forward on her desk. The three shinobi looked at her with curious expressions.

"Tsunade-sama?" said Sakura.

"It's okay Sakura, I didn't want to have to tell you this part myself but, since the elders put it upon me, I have no choice." Both Naruto and Sakura shifted uncomfortably, waiting for her to continue.

"Those are the terms of your probation, but there is one stipulation that the elders wanted to be sure of."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked calmly.

Tsunade stared hard at the ebony haired teenager in front of her. "This may be a slight shock, seeing as you are only sixteen years old but…." Tsunade sighed again, making each of them, all the more curious.

"The elders want to be sure that you are going to start resurrecting your clan….soon."

Sakura almost fell over, Naruto's mouth dropped and Sasuke felt his eyes widen slightly then a smirk formed and his eyes went back to normal.

"Are you kidding?!" Naruto asked shocked.

Tsunade shook her head, "No."

Sakura felt her face turn as red as she though it ever could. She didn't know what to say and didn't want to speak. Naruto suddenly turned to Sasuke, "Teme, what do you-wait- WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and shrugged, then looked to Tsunade, "Is that all?"

Looking a little surprised Tsunade nodded once, "Yes that's all."

Bowing slightly, Sasuke turned on his heel and left the room, Naruto and Sakura quickly following behind. Sakura gave Tsunade a quick glance before she left the room. They exchanged meaningful looks, but said nothing. Sakura continued after Sasuke and Naruto, who was yelling at him as they walked.

"What are you thinking?! You can't start a family, YOUR TOO YOUNG!"

"Naruto, she said soon, not right this second."

"SO! Even if it was _soon,_ you are only going to be seventeen soon, and that is still too young!"

"Dobe."

"WHAT!"

"Shut up."

"NO! First of all, tell me where you are going to find a girl who is going to want to marry you at such a young age! Because I'll kill you before I see you impregnate some girl before your married!"

Sakura caught up to them but stayed behind them. She was keeping a safe distance away from the conversation, so she wouldn't have to be involved. Also so they wouldn't have to look at her tomato red face.

"Naruto, that's not really your concern."

"WHAT! If you even think about having kids with a girl at your age, and not be married to her, I'll castrate you myself! And that really will be the end of the Uchiha clan!!"

Sasuke couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face. Aside from the pointless argument Naruto was trying to have with him, he found it amusing that Naruto seemed to do a time jump, and it was as though he never left.

"WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING AGAIN?! DAMMIT!" Naruto suddenly turned around to face Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, don't you think I'm right?! Don't you think he is too young to start a family?!"

Sasuke stopped walking to turn and face Sakura as well. His smirk grew when he saw that she was standing there, face as red as a tomato, fidgeting with her hands, and her shoulders tense. Sakura swallowed. She didn't know what to say to Naruto, since she felt a little different about the situation, for obvious reasons. But she knew she couldn't tell him that, especially when Sasuke was standing right there.

"A-Umm…w-well...I…"

"WELL?!" Naruto pressed on. Sasuke's smirk seemed to intensify.

'_OMG! OMG! __**OMG!!!**__ I can't…Why did…ARGH!'_

"Naruto…I…LOOK! GARRA!" She yelled pointing behind them.

"GARRA?!" Naruto turned around to see the red haired Kazekage, but was confused to find nothing, "Sakura-chan, I don't see-" He turned around to ask her, but saw an empty space where she had been standing. Naruto turned around and saw a pink haired Kunoichi jumping from roof top, to roof top at an incredible speed.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

The two boys watched the retreating kunoichi run away fast. Obviously she didn't want to talk about it. Naruto turned to Sasuke still in a huff, "You better marry the girl you plan on impregnating Sasuke!"

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged meaningful looks. Sasuke knew what he was really saying. Nodding once, Sasuke replied, "Aa."

Sasuke leapt from where he was standing, and took off jumping from roof to roof, at a casual pace.

Naruto stood where he had left him, and quietly watched the retreating back of his best friend, and only brother. _'Make her happy Sasuke.'_ Naruto smiled to himself, knowing all too well, that there was only one girl that Sasuke would ever even think of sharing any romantic feeling with. Putting his hands in his pockets, he continued down the stairs at a casual pace, before he remembered he had to go and do something. _'Oh I told Hiashi I would come over today to see Hinata. I should go now.'_ Smiling, Naruto began to run down the stairs, happy that his long lost brother was finally home.

* * *

Sakura sat drinking tea at with her best friend Ino, who was going on and on about a boy she liked. Sakura was starting to get a headache.

"Ino."

"Yeah?" The blonde said after being interrupted in the middle of her sentence.

"I thought you liked Sasuke-kun?"

"Come on Sakura, _of course_ I like Sasuke-kun, but I haven't seen him since he returned, so I can't proclaim my love to him yet, and then, of course, have him accept it. Then once he has, we will get married and have lots of little babies."

Sakura felt her cheeks start to burn slightly again, _'Why is the theme today babies…?'_

"Well now that he's back, from what you tell me, he is going to have to choose a wife and start a family."

"Yeah."

"I predict he is going to choose me, and then we will finally be together. Uchiha Ino, yeah I like the sound of that."

Sakura looked across the table to her best friend. She had not told her about the things that had happened between her and Sasuke. It wasn't so much that she was trying to keep it from her. It was more that she didn't know how to tell her, Sasuke-obsessed friend. Sakura sighed.

"I can't believe that you just left like that though. You should have told Naruto that you were okay with it. Honestly the block head should have known, knowing how you feel about Sasuke-kun."

"First of all don't call Naruto a block head, and second, I'm not going to say something like that when Sasuke-kun is standing right there!"

"See that's why I say he is going to choose me, because you're too afraid to let him know you want to have all his little Uchiha babies, along with the rest of the village."

"INO!" Sakura felt her face turn redder.

"Well its true isn't it? Sasuke-kun could have any woman he wanted in this town, or in any town really. All he needs to do is ask."

The sound of a bell ringing made Ino jump up, "Oh a customer, excuse me a moment Sakura." Ino got up and headed into the main room. Sakura continued to sit in the back room, feeling a little restless. Taking the last sip of her tea, she got up and headed into the other room as well.

"I should probably go now Ino. My parents are supposed to be arriving today or tomorrow, and I need to clean the house a little."

Standing up from helping the customer she replied, "Alright then. Come see me again soon."

"Alright, bye Ino."

Sakura left the flower shop and began to walk down the street, towards her house. _'It's true that Sasuke-kun could have any woman he wanted isn't it…'_

Sakura looked up into the sky. She hadn't wondered about the time since she was sitting in the court room. Looking up into the sky made her think it was about six in the evening. She suddenly felt her stomach grumble, and decided to pick up the pace home. _'I wonder where Sasuke-kun went to?'_

Once home she cooked herself dinner and went to her couch. She was happy and relieved that Sasuke had been spared from execution and jail, but now he had to start a family. Even though things had transpired between them and they were technically a 'couple' even though no one knew about it, she felt uneasy about the whole family thing.

'_I do want to marry him and bear his children__, and spend the rest of my life with him, but will he really choose me?'_ She didn't want to be conceded and too proud to say 'who else would he choose' or 'Of course he'll choose me.' She knew Ino was right when she said he could have any woman he wanted. Sakura tuned over on her couch. _'He could have a strong kunoichi if he wanted, or a prettier kunoichi…wait…unless he doesn't want a kunoichi! If he had just a regular village girl, then she could bare his children and always be with them, with no danger of dieing on missions…'_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

She sat up looking at the door. She hadn't been expecting anyone, so was confused as to whom it could be. _'Maybe it's Sasuke-kun?'_

Feeling her heart jump at the thought, she got up and headed over to the door. Taking a deep breath she opened the door.

"Hi Sakura-chan."

"Naruto?" She felt a slight disappointment that is wasn't Sasuke. _'Obviously it wouldn't be…'_

"What are you doing right now Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Oh, ah…nothing." She knew her parents weren't coming home for a while. She had just used that as an excuse, to be alone for a bit to think.

"Want to come and get some Ramen with me?"

"Well actually I just ate."

"Aw! Come on! One bowl isn't going to hurt! Come on, keep me company at least!" Naruto grabbed her hand and dragging her out of her house, heading to the Ramen stand.

"Naruto you seem to be in a good mood, did something happen?" Sakura asked as they walked down the street.

"Yeah. I went to see Hinata after Sasuke's trial."

Sakura couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips, "Oh really? And what happened?"

"Well she didn't faint, so I was really happy. I think she might be fainting from lack of food, so I invited her to come eat Ramen with me tomorrow. I asked if she wanted to today, but she said she had already eaten."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at him, _'So it's okay if she has eaten, but if I have, it doesn't matter…?'_

Finally they got to the shop and ordered a bowl each. Sakura ordered a small bowl so she wouldn't be forced to overeat. Naruto dug into his bowl right away, slurping his noodles loudly.

"I'm fretty 'appy dat dsuke idn't get jiled." Naruto said with a full mouth.

Sakura smiled and shook her head, "I am to, but Naruto you shouldn't talk with your mouth full."

Slurping up the remaining of the noodles he smiled at her, "Sorry Sakura-chan."

Sakura started eating her small bowl. After Naruto took another large mouthful he spoke again.

"Actually I wanted to ask you Sakura-chan, have you seen Sasuke since you left us at the Hokage tower?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, why?"

"Well, not that I was really looking hard for him or anything, but I couldn't find him earlier, so I just thought I would ask."

"He probably went to the Uchiha district." Sakura said, taking another bite of her noodles.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

A tinge of curiosity hit Sakura, wondering where he could be. Deciding to look for him later, she turned to her blonde haired friend, "So Naruto, did Hinata-chan accept your offer to have Ramen with you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, she did! I was thinking after we ate I could train with her. Since she uses the Byakugan, it would be good training for me and for her."

Sakura smiled, "That sounds like a good idea."

She watched him take another big bite of noodles when she got another idea. "Hey Naruto, do you think Hinata-chan is pretty?"

"Huh?" He said with a mouth full of noodles.

"Do you think Hinata-chan is pretty?" She asked again.

Finishing the mouth full of noodles, he looked at her, "I guess I never really thought about it, why do you ask?"

She shrugged, "I guess because I think she is really pretty, so I was just wondering what you thought."

"Oh."

Sakura looked over at him out of the corner of her eyes. She could see his ears were slightly redder then usual. "I'll look at her tomorrow and let you know what I think."

She smirked, "Alright."

She was patting herself on the back on the inside. She had finally got Naruto to look at Hinata, and it looked as though it was already working. Finishing her bowl she took some money out of her pocket, and put it on the counter.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, where are you going?"

"I'm finished so I thought I would take a walk before the sun goes completely down."

"But you just got here?" He pleaded.

"I know but I'm already finished my bowl."

He looked down at her small size bowl and pointed at her, "Whenever we come here from now on, you have to eat a regular size bowl, otherwise you finish it too soon!"

She let out a breath of laughter, "Alright, I'll agree to that. See you tomorrow Naruto."

"See you Sakura-chan." He waved to her then turned back to his bowl of Ramen once again. Sakura headed off down the street, not really knowing where she was going. She looked up at the sky. The sun was almost completely down and it was starting to get quieter in Konoha. Sakura breathed in the fresh evening air thinking about what Naruto had said earlier.

'_I wonder if Sasuke-kun is in the Uchiha district?'_

Sakura didn't want to just walk in to the district for a few reasons. One, if Sasuke hadn't gone there, then she didn't want to be the one to break in or open it before him. Second, if he was there maybe he was visiting his family's graves and wanted to be alone, therefore not found. The third and final reason she didn't want to go into the district, was because it was a scary place. The walls of some of the buildings still had dried blood on them, and it was run down and eerie since no one had lived there for close to eight years.

Making up her mind Sakura decided to walk to the lake instead, and star gaze on the grass. It took a few minutes to get there, but she didn't mind since it was turning into such a beautiful night. Once she arrived, she looked over the lake and saw the reflection of the moon and stars off the calm clear water. Smiling to herself, she found a spot on the ground to lay down on, with her hands behind her head to look up at the stars.

Sakura lay in the grass going over what had happened that day. She still felt the happiness that she felt earlier when Sasuke was cleared of going to jail, and being executed. She sighed thinking about the one condition he was told to do. _'Will he actually chose me? Does he actually want to spend the rest of his life with me?'_

'_**Well you want to spend the rest of your life with him.'**_

'_Well I know what I want, but I want to know what he wants.'_

'_**Well there's no way he is choosing Ino.'**_

'_Weather that is true or not, Ino never really loved Sasuke-kun in a way that would make her happy for the rest of her life. I think, just like every other girl including me, she first liked him because of his face.'_

'_**Well she likes Sai anyway.'**_

'_Y__eah, Lord know why though?'_

'_**Probably because he called her beautiful the first time he met her.'**_

'_Even so, the guy is…well he's just Sai, that's a good enough explanation'_

Her inner self agreed with her, and she smiled slightly at her thoughts. "I wonder where Sasuke-kun is right now?"

"Right here."

"KYAAAA!!!!!"

Sakura jumped up off the ground instinctively grabbing a kunai. This time Sasuke jumped back avoiding her taijutsu combo.

"Sakura it's me."

Stopping her attack she opened her eyes to focus on the boy a few feet in front of her, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Why do you keep scaring me like that?!" She asked putting her kunai back, and trying to slow the pace of her beating heart.

"To see how fine tuned your skills are." He said smirking.

Sakura grumbled something under her breath, and lay back down on the grass with her hands behind her head. Sasuike walked up and took a spot beside her, joining in with the star gazing.

"So you were thinking about me again?" He asked looking up at the stars.

Sakura felt her face turn pink, "No, actually I was thinking about Ino."

"Then why did you ask where I was out loud?"

She felt her face burn even more, "B-Because my thinking about her lead my thoughts to you."

This seemed to make Sasuke baffled, "What were you thinking about Ino that lead your thoughts to me."

Sakura turned her head to face him, "I went to see her earlier, and she told me she still likes you."

Sasuke said nothing to this, but continued to watch the stars. Once Sakura was confident he wasn't going to reply, she turned her head back to the sky also.

"What else did you talk about with her?"

"I told her about your trial, and about how you are going to be staying in Konoha now."

"Hn."

"Yeah, she was pretty excited about it, saying she was going to marry you."

Sasuke seemed to have selective hearing since he completely ignored this comment.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay with the one stipulation the elders want from you, even at your age?"

"I told you a long time ago I had two goals, remember."

She knew what he was referring to, the goal to revive his clan. "Yeah."

"Well because of that I didn't mind the stipulation, since I had planned to do that anyway. Maybe a little sooner then I had planned for, but I don't mind that."

"Oh." Sakura felt her cheeks turn pink slightly.

"What else did you talk about with Ino?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly looking up at the sky. She remembered what Ino had said earlier, since she had been thinking about it all night. Taking a long slow breath she answered, "She said you could have any woman you wanted in Konoha, or pretty well anywhere, if you just asked them."

Sasuke thought about it for a moment, not really taking it seriously. He had never thought that much about women, or being able to have any one that he wanted. So it was the first time the thought ever came across his mind.

"No."

"Huh?" Sakura said confused. She turned her head to look at him, her eye brows furrowed together. Sasuke turned his head very slightly to look at her, "I couldn't have Hinata."

"Oh, geez Sasuke-kun, besides Hinata-chan."

She turned her head away, looking back up to the stars. Sasuke turned his head more to look at her. Sakura could feel his onyx eyes on her, which was starting to make her blush. Turning her head slightly she looked at him, not sure what to say.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

She was not expecting him to do what he did next. He leaned forward slightly and kissed her gently. Sakura felt her cheeks turn even redder. After a few moments he pulled back, looking at her and smirking.

"Why do you blush every time I kiss you?"

She blinked disbelieving that he asked her that. "I-I, don't mean to." She said flustered, "I-I mean I, I CAN'T HELP IT OKAY!" The gaze from his eyes had made her feel uneasy and vulnerable. Feeling embarrassed she looked away from him. Her behavior seemed to be amusing him.

"Sakura." He said in a calm voice.

"Yeah?" She said looking away from him.

"Look at me."

Praying that he wouldn't say anything more that was embarrassing, she turned her head slowly to look him in the eye.

"I don't want all the women in the world, I only want and need one."

Her throat suddenly went dry. She wanted to swallow, but there was no saliva to swallow. Her heart started to race faster and faster in her chest. She was unable to blink as she stared back into his onyx eyes. She knew if she spoke her voice would be shaky. She didn't know what to say to him, she wanted to ask him who, but she couldn't for the life of her speak.

Sasuke seemed to be waiting for her to ask him what it was that she wanted to. After a long silence of staring at each other, Sakura tried to clear her throat to speak, "W-what woman would that be?"

Sasuke continued to look at her not speaking. It was almost as though he was enjoying her vulnerability.

"Sakura."

She caught her breath in her throat, but her shock didn't last long.

"Can I ask you something?"

Disappointment washing over her, she nodded.

"If you could manage it, do you think you could marry me and bear my children?"

She felt her whole body go stiff as her eyes widened. Sasuke watched as her body seemed to go into shock, but a still shock, not a shaking one. Sakura felt her mind suddenly go blank and her breathing stop. A feeling of happiness began to overflow through her. She felt her eyes start to water and gasped for air, "S-Sasuke-kun"

Smirking he answered, "Yes?"

"D-did you, j-just ask m-me to m-marry you?" She chocked out.

Smirking even more, he nodded, "Aa."

Sakura swallowed, she felt tears fall down the side of her face with joy. Finally closing her eyes partially she managed to breath some air. Looking into his calm onyx eyes, she quickly nodded, "Yes." She said in a hushed voice which slowly gained strength, "Yes, I'll marry you!" She leapt off the grass and tackled him into a tight embrace. Sakura cried tears of joy into his shoulder as she squeezed him tighter. Sasuke was happy she had accepted his proposal. Now he could live a life full of happiness, and maybe even laughter and love, an emotion he was still adjusting to. He knew Sakura had always loved him, and now he would be able to accept her love, and give her some in return. Sakura continued to cry into his shoulder, for how long she didn't know, but she didn't care. Her greatest dream had finally come true, and she wasn't about to let it go, not now, or ever again.

The End.

* * *

**Okay so that is the end of this story, I hope you all enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it. Just so you know cause one of you asked, the next story is called 'Traumatized' but that is subject for change in the future and I do not know when I will be posting it, but trust me it will be a while. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and everyone who still plans to, your all so great! Thanks for reading!**

LenaG.


End file.
